Entre Olivos y Viñas
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [WIP[AU] Megumi vuelve a su tierra después de 7 años en el extrangero. Una noche tiene un encuentro con un extraño y atractivo joven que cambiará su vida...
1. Encuentros

**Entre olivos y viñas**

_Capitulo I : Encuentros_

     Era un día caluroso, el sol pegaba fuertemente sobre la espada de los campesinos y no había ninguna brisa que pudiera refrescar aquella veraniega tarde. Cierto, se acercaba pronto el verano y los trabajadores debían apurarse ya que la cosecha debía estar lista para exportarse.

     No muy lejos de ese lugar, una sombra negra cruzaba velozmente los prados. Una joven cabalgaba en un hermoso corcel negro como el azabache, que se perdía entre los femeninos y oscuros cabellos de la fémina.

     Ya en el establo, Megumi bajaba lentamente de su caballo y se lo entregaba a los criados. Estaba feliz, alegre, hacía pocas horas que había vuelto a la hacienda y ya se sentía en casa de nuevo. Como amaba aquella tierra que la vio nacer y crecer. Estuvo alejada de todo durante unos 7 años, cuando su padre la había enviado a estudiar al extranjero. En ese entonces era solo una niña de 15 años que no sabía nada de la vida, a excepción del pueblo y los olivos. 

     Ahora ya estaba en casa, con 22 años y toda una doctora. Había decidido estudiar esa carrera para ayudar en el pueblo, sabía que el consultorio estaba muy lejos y que gente no tenía mucho dinero, su sueño era poner un hospital gratuito para las personas de los alrededores.

     Suspiró antes de entrar a la casa, sabía lo que le esperaba y estaba un poco asustada. Después de todo, no había visto a su padre hace mucho y le daba miedo pensar que este estuviera muy envejecido. "No, mi padre va a ser joven por siempre... yo me voy a encargar de eso" se decía cuando niña, ahora esa misiva tomaba cierto tono chistoso. "Los sueños de una niñita siempre son así, demasiado ilusos y fuera de la realidad", pensó al entrar finalmente en la gran casona.

     Bueno, casona era poco decir. Ellos vivían en una mansión muy hermosa, rodeada de olivos y vegetación por doquier. Eran una de las familias más importantes del país, y una de las más acaudaladas de la región. Su familia durante generaciones se había encargado de la importación agrícola, pero su mayor fuente de ingresos era el delicioso y único aceite de oliva de todo el país. Era un aceite apetecido por todos, cuya receta familiar de la fabricación era secreta, quizás eso era lo que le daba el toque especial. Algo mágico que al probarlo, millones de sensaciones maravillosas recorrían tu ser y solo podías pensar en aquel ser que tanto amabas.

     "Mitos, nada más que mitos de una leyenda familiar" pensaba mientras cruzaba el salón hasta el despacho de su padre.

     El señor Oguni Takani era un hombre ya de edad, era medico pero nunca había hecho su práctica. Se había dedicado al campo por completo desde que terminó los estudios, quizás por eso le gustó la idea que su hija estudiara medicina, así alguno de la familia podría ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

- Hija, tanto tiempo que no te veía. Has crecido mucho - 

- No es para tanto papá, aunque la diferencia se nota en 7 años. Obviamente ahora estoy más grande y tan hermosa que los hombres caerán a mis pies - 

     Megumi se rió de esa forma característica que su padre extrañaba tanto oír. La abrazó con cariño y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

- Megumi, te tengo una sorpresa - 

- ¿Sorpresa? - no le gustaba el tono de esa palabra en los labios de su padre, la ultima vez que la había escuchado se había tenido que ir al extranjero para estudiar. Trató de relajarse y fingir una sonrisa de gusto - Dime padre, ¿qué sorpresa me tienes? -

- Te he encontrado un trabajo para que te desempeñes como medico de la zona - sonrió al ver los ojos de su hija abrirse sorprendidos - Así es, como la hacienda se encuentra bastante alejada del pueblo, practicaras la medicina aquí en la hacienda y la vecina. En ambas necesitamos un doctor urgente y tú nos vas a ayudar -

     Megumi no cabía en su sorpresa y alegría, estaba muy emocionada. Por fin su sueño se iba a hacer realidad. No le importaba si le pagasen o no, ella haría los trabajos gustosa y gratis. Abrazó a su padre fuertemente mientras lloraba de alegría. Aunque esa alegría de repente desapareció, algo le inquietaba.

- Pero, si yo me voy a poner a trabajar como medico, ¿quién se va a encargar de administrar la tierra contigo? -

- Yo lo haré - 

     Una profunda voz se escuchó desde la puerta, padre e hija voltearon para ver quién osaba a interrumpir la conversación y tomarse tales atribuciones. Megumi sonrió al ver una figura alta, de cabellos negros y ojos tan azules como fríos pueda tener una persona. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mirando a la joven fijamente, como si le inspeccionara cada detalle, cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Hermano! - dijo Megumi antes de ir a abrazarlo - Ha pasado tanto tiempo Aoshi, casi ni te reconocí -

- Lo mismo digo, ya estas más crecida - se separó un poco para observarla mejor - ya eres toda una mujer, ¿en qué momento dejaste de ser mi hermanita pequeña? -

     Megumi sólo sonrió de alegría, su hermano podía aparentar ser serio y frío como una piedra, pero con ella esas caretas no funcionaban. Simplemente porque conocía bien al corazón oculto bajo ese escudo, sabía que era alguien dulce y amable, que buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que lo quisiera y a alguien a quién amar. 

     Después de la muerte de su madre, Aoshi se convirtió en el protector de su hermanita. No iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara ni la dañara, era lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo y no quería perderlo.

     El señor Takani estaba feliz, sus dos hijos estaban juntos, toda la familia se había reunido por fin después de tantos años separados. Aoshi había partido al extranjero a la edad de 15 años para terminar sus estudios y seguir en la universidad. Él había estudiado Ing. Agrónoma, así ayudaría a su padre en la administración de la hacienda, pero ahora que tenía 26 años podía dejar que su padre se retirara y él pasar a ser el administrador. Su padre lo tenía merecido...

     La mirada de Oguni no estaba muy feliz. Esa noche habían invitado al prometido de su hija a cenar, junto con la hermana menor de este. Sin embargo, Aoshi aun no encontraba una mujer que ocupara su corazón, él seguía solo. Pero tenía la intuición que pronto aparecería la dueña absoluta de la vida del duro joven.

- Megumi - dijo en tono suave su padre - deberías subir a arreglarte -

- ¿Para qué? - se separó de su hermano, quién aun le tenía tomada de las manos.

- Es que hay otra sorpresa que te tengo, la familia de Himura-san vendrá a cenar con nosotros para darte la bienvenida - Megumi bajó la mirada enojada, se alejó de su padre y hermano.

- O sea, que Ken-san vendrá a comer y tengo que arreglarme para él, ¿cierto? - su tono había cambiado radicalmente, estaba bastante molesta.

- Sabes que no debes verte mal para él - Megumi se giró en dirección de las escaleras - por más que te enojes no cambiaras el hecho que ustedes están comprometidos...

- Yo me casaré con quien quiera y cuando quiera - subió unos escalones y miró a su padre molesta - El hecho que ustedes quieran unir a las familias más poderosas me importa un comino, yo no lo amo y por conveniencia no me pienso casar -

- Megumi... -

- Nada de peros padre - subía las escaleras fuertemente - "esa" es mi última palabra -

     Oguni Takani se quedó de pie observando la figura de su hija desaparecer por las escaleras. Todo el asunto del matrimonio siempre los hacía pelear, es que ella no podía entender que era lo mejor para todos. Miró a su hijo mayor en busca de aprobación, pero solo encontró malestar. "Sabes bien lo que pienso de todo esto padre y sabes bien que no me gusta nada", fu lo ultimo que escuchó antes de subir las escaleras y seguir a su hermana al segundo piso.

     Ahora el señor Takani estaba solo, otra vez solo...

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Megumi estaba molesta, por más que pensaba y pensaba cómo su padre había sido capaz de semejante barbaridad, la respuesta aún no aparecía en su mente. Peor aún, la idea de casarse por conveniencia era sin sentido.

     Kenshin Himura, el hijo menor de Hiko Himura uno de los más grandes exportadores ganaderos del país, había sido su amigo desde la infancia. Él, su hermana, Aoshi y ella jugaban juntos desde siempre. Fue por eso que sus padres acordaron que sería mejor dejar la fortuna entre ambas familias, para que no tuvieran problemas económicos, excusaron.

     "¡JA!, lo hacen para su propio beneficio" dijo molesta al sacar su ropa del armario. No quería verse muy formal, ni muy arreglada. A pesar de todo Kenshin era su amigo de toda la vida y no perdería esa amistad por nada.

     Es cierto que hubo un tiempo cuando pensó que "Ken-san" era lindo, incluso, el amor de su vida. Pero eso había sido a los 8 años, era una niña. Ahora lo consideraba su mejor amigo, aunque no lo veía desde hacía tiempo.

     Se miró en el espejo, se veía bien. Vestía una falda larga (hasta los tobillos) de cuero café, unos botines altos negros junto con una blusa vaquera de color blanco con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un hermoso medallón azul profundo. Era un recuerdo de su madre, ella siempre lo llevaba puesto y cuando murió, Megumi adoptó esa manía.

     Sonrió por más que trataran no arruinarían el día más feliz de su vida, estaba en su casa, con la gente que la quería, en la tierra que amaba. Si tenía que casarse con alguien sería con su tierra, su pueblo, el lugar que ama desde siempre. 

     Volvió a sonreír, amarró su largo y negro cabello con una cinta, formando una trenza bastante gruesa y larga.

     "Señorita Megumi, los invitados ya llegaron", se escuchó a la sirvienta avisar de la puerta. Respondió con un rápido "Ya voy" y se arregló los últimos toques. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la imponente figura de su hermano vistiendo un pantalón de tela negro con una camisa blanca, desabrochada en los primeros dos botones. No estaba con cara de muchos amigos, bueno, casi nunca la tenía. Pero la idea de ver al "prometido" de su hermanita le daba rabia. Kenshin era su mejor amigo pero no le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por Megumi.

- Vamos hermanito - dijo tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo a la escalera - primero que nada son nuestros amigos y no debemos hacerlos esperar - 

- Cierto, vamos...

     Megumi bajó las escaleras, iba sola ya que su hermano se había quedado atrás. Iba confiada, como si todo el asunto del compromiso fuera el mal recuerdo de una broma.

- No puede ser que seas tú, Ken - bromeó admirada frente al joven de cabellos largos y rojos, mirada violeta y dulce sonrisa - Has cambiado mucho - 

- Y tú no te quedas atrás "amiga" - dijo con énfasis en esa palabra, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso y esa era su idea de demostrárselo a su padre.

     Ambos se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos, nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera el hecho que Kenshin estaba mucho más atractivo que antes, la hacía titubear. Aunque algo llamó la atención de la chica, una jovencita tomada del brazo de su amigo la miraba con curiosidad. Era un poco más baja que ella, cabellos negros amarrados en una fuerte trenza, ojos grandes y azules, con una figura bastante envidiable. 

- No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí - le dijo en tono burlón la jovencita - jaja, ya te estás quedando vieja... soy Misao

- Discúlpame, es que no te reconocí estas tan cambiada... - Ambas se abrazaron dulcemente como hermanas.

- Y... ¿Aoshi-sama? - preguntó nerviosa

- Hohohoho... ¿aún enamorada de mi hermano?

- ¡Ay!, cómo puedes decir esas cosas. Eso pasó cuando tenía como 8 o 9 años, ahora tengo 20 y estoy mucho más madura que en ese entonces... - le dirigió una sonrisa, pero en el fondo quería ver a su amor de la infancia, necesitaba saber si lo que sentía todavía existía.

     Desde la escalera, en la parte superior de esta, se encontraba Aoshi. Miraba sorprendido a aquella hermosa muchacha, ella no podía ser Misao, no "su" Misao. 

     "¿Cuanto tiempo pasó pequeña?, ¿Qué sucedió con la niñita que cuidé como a mi propia hermana, la niña que crié como si fuera parte de mi familia?. ¿Quién tomo a mi dulce niña y la convirtió en aquel ángel que me ha dejado sin aliento?. Díganme, ¿quién?".

     No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la pequeñita era ahora una mujer... pero no podía hacer nada, esa "mujer" era Misao Himura, la pequeña que después de la muerte de su madre él había cuidado. Era la pequeña que se escapaba con él al río para bañarse y que no temía desnudarse frente a su "hermano mayor"... sí, eso era. Su casi hermano mayor...

     Respiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras, saludó a todos como si bada hubiera ocurrido. A Kenshin lo abrazó como si nunca se hubiera separado, eran amigos desde siempre y una confianza los unía fuertemente. Cuando llegó el turno de Misao, se paró frente a ella y le besó su mano, saludándola de esa forma, más cortésmente. Ahora era una damita y debía tratarla como tal.

     Misao se sorprendió al ver como ese atractivo hombre bajaba y la saludaba de beso en su mano. Ese hombre era el más apuesto que había visto, el solo observar sus ojos, se perdía en un mar azul del cual nadie la sacaría. Ese apuesto hombre no era más que Aoshi, su primer amor y su único amor. Ahora lo sabía... no, lo comprobaba, Aoshi Takani era el único hombre que había amado, aunque él no la mirara con otros ojos que no sean de "Hermanita menor".

     Después de tanto saludo, todos pasaron al comedor. A pesar de tanto encuentro tenían hambre y la cena ya estaba lista.

     La comida fue amena, conversaron de muchas cosas y, por precaución de ambos jefes de familia, no se nombró el asunto compromiso. Sabían que si decían alguna palabra, la paz que reinaba el lugar se rompería y todo sería discusión tras discusión. Discusiones que ganarían los hijos.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Sin saber cómo, las horas pasaron bastante rápidas. Todos se habían sentado a comer como a las 7 de la tarde, pero el reloj ya marcaba las 12:30 de la madrugada.

- Nos disculparan, pero creo que ya es hora de retirarnos - dijo el señor Hiko Himura la levantarse de la mesa - Creo que es un poquito tarde -

- Fue un gusto cenar con ustedes - respondió gentilmente el señor Takani al acompañarlos a la puerta - espero que tengan un buen viaje - 

     Todos se despidieron animosamente, quizás era el efecto del sake que habían tomado pero que importaba ahora. 

     Aoshi y Megumi se quedaron en la puerta observando el coche marcharse, ambos estaban algo perturbados. Mientras Aoshi mantenía una secreta e interna pelea consigo mismo, Megumi estaba ahogada, necesitaba salir, cabalgar y sentirse libre. Sabía que ninguno de los dos bandos quiso tocar el tema "matrimonio" pero la rabia que sentía en su interior y el hecho de haber visto el rostro de su padre sonreír al verla abrazar a Kenshin de manera amistosa, le carcomía. Ahora estaba segura, "tenía" que salir.

     Subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa, se puso unos jeans negros y mantuvo su camisa blanca, sólo que se quitó el medallón de su madre.

     Aoshi no alcanzó a decirle nada, ella ya estaba en el establo subiendo a su negro corcel y cabalgando por entre los olivos. Cuando ella salía a cabalgar no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera.

     Cabalgó durante un buen rato, la luna estaba llena por lo que se veía todo el terreno de su familia y el de sus vecinos con claridad. Siempre le habían fascinado aquellos viñedos que se imponían del otro lado del río. Cabalgó en esa dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó aquel río que separaba las tierras.

     Comenzó la brisa a correr, esta movía su cabello. Ella se lo había soltado antes de salir, se sentía más libre al cabalgar de esa forma.

     Se detuvo por un instante, estaba cansada. La brisa corrió nuevamente y pudo observar que no muy lejos de allí la figura de alguien golpeaba un gran árbol. Se acercó cuidadosamente en su caballo y pudo observar que la figura era la un hombre, al parecer joven y alto. 

     "Alguien está entrenando", pensó. Rió un poco mientras cerraba los ojos, era casi imposible que alguien entrenara a estas horas de la noche y tan alejado de todo. Debía ser imaginación suya, pero la curiosidad la dominaba y tenía que saber quién era.

     Bajó del caballo, el sonido de las ramas quebrarse bajo sus pies llamó la atención del joven a lo lejos. Se quedó inmóvil, no quería que se diera cuenta que ella lo estaba espiando. Volvió a reír, era gracioso pensar que estaba espiando a alguien.

     La brisa corrió y unas solitarias nubes cubrieron la plateada luz de la luna, oscureciendo todo. Megumi maldijo su suerte, es sí le daba un poco de miedo quedarse a oscuras en medio de la nada. Trató de observar a su alrededor, pero sólo diviso una pequeña casita a lo lejos. "Claro, desde aquí todo se ve pequeño", pensó al darse cuenta que era su casa la que se veía.

     Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el árbol, no lo veía bien pero el sonido del viento en sus ramas le indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

     El viento corrió de nuevo y la luna se despejó, todo estaba solo. La figura del joven había desaparecido y Megumi se encontraba sola frente a un gran árbol bastante viejo. Se siguió acercando, pero ahora más confiada aunque en su mente seguía la pregunta acerca del paradero de aquel misterioso joven.

     Observó detenidamente el tronco, estaba gastado y tenía marcas de golpes por doquier. No era nada del otro mundo, pareciera que su joven misterioso utilizaba el tronco como saco de boxeo. Rió de nuevo al pensar golpear aquel duro tronco, la primera vez le debe haber dolido bastante. Aunque había algo fuera de lugar, unas marcas que llamaron la atención de la doctora. Eran unas rojas marcas, no, eran como manchas de un líquido rojo. "Sangre" pensó preocupada, él debía haberse lastimado las manos al golpear tan fuerte el tronco. Parecía que las heridas eran frescas, "tiene que haberse lastimado recién". 

     Con su mano derecha recorrió las marcas dejadas por los nudillos del joven.

- Tontito, debes ser un cabeza de pollo por lastimarte de esa forma, deberías saber que es peligroso -

- Más peligroso es que te refieras a la persona que hizo eso con "ese" apodo - una masculina voz le hablaba al oído, lo que hizo que se asustara un poco - puede que te esté escuchando sin que te des cuenta -

     Rápidamente quién le hablaba a sus espaldas la tomó por la cintura con una mano, dándola vuelta y acorralándola. La tenía atrapada, la sujetaba firmemente contra el tronco del árbol con una mano (el joven tenía apresada ambas manos de Megumi sobre su cabeza, mientras que la otra la sujetaba por la cintura). No podía hacer nada, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería hacer nada ni siquiera tenía miedo, aunque la idea de que aquel atractivo joven le hiciera "cualquier" cosa cruzaba su mente a cada segundo.

     Megumi temía mirarlo a la cara, ella seguía analizando el perfecto cuerpo que la tenía apresada. Era un joven mucho más alto que ella, vestía unos blue jeans desteñidos, no, desgastados (viejos) mejor dicho, ajustados en las partes importantes. El torso lo llevaba desnudo, mostrando sus bien formados músculos del tórax y pecho. Megumi estaba absorta observando como el sudor del joven acariciaba cada rincón de ese masculino cuerpo, realmente él era endemoniadamente atractivo.

     El  misterioso hombre notaba lo asustada que estaba Megumi, en cierto modo le gustaba eso. Tener el control le encantaba. 

     La soltó de la cintura y tomó delicadamente su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Megumi estaba muy nerviosa, por así decirlo, es que la impresión de ver aquellos maravillosos ojos miel que analizaban cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo la hacía inquietarse. Una arrogante sonrisa recorría aquellos labios mientras la mirada volvía a posarse sobre los femeninos y perturbados ojos. Tenía un rostro un tanto infantil, como el de un niño travieso y el castaño cabello que se sujetaba con una cinta roja sobre su frente, le seguía el estilo. 

     El joven seguía sonriendo, estaba asombrado de haber capturado tal hermoso ángel. La pálida piel de la joven contrastaba con lo oscuro de su cabello dándole un toque casi fantasmal, pero a él le encantaba. Al igual que esos ojos tan salvajes, parecían los ojos de un animal al asecho, parecían los ojos de un salvaje zorro. Pero sin embargo, eran los carnosos y rojos labios de la joven lo que llamaban su atención, era como si pidieran a gritos que fueran probados por los suyos... Y obviamente les daría ese gusto.

     Megumi no supo cómo aquel joven se le estaba acercado tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, estaba extasiada. Los masculinos labios se empezaron a posar dulcemente sobre los suyos, besándola de manera sin igual. El beso comenzó suave, dulce pero luego tomó un toque más fuerte. Era más seductor, fogoso por decirlo de alguna forma. 

     La temperatura comenzó a subir, puede que sea el clima pero ambos sabían que era la química que ellos tenían. Para Megumi, el beso trastornaba todos sus sentidos, los alborotaba de tal manera que no podía pensar ni actuar por sí sola. El joven no estaba tan diferente que ella, el dulce sabor de los labios de la joven lo incitaban a seguir probándolos y llegar más lejos, tenía que probar "todo"... 

     Una cálida brisa corrió y, la falta de aire talvez, los separó lentamente. Un rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos, mientras sus ojos se miraban pidiendo más. Jadeaban tratando de llenar sus pulmones del nuevo aire que corría, como si quisieran llenarse del aroma del otro.

     El joven la miró arrogantemente otra vez, se alejo un poco y tomó su camisa de mezclilla colocándola sobre su hombro con una mano. Comenzó a caminar dejando a una bastante estimulada Megumi apoyada sobre aquel fuerte tronco del árbol.

     Ella trató de articular palabra, de decirle que esperara que necesitaba saber quién era. Pero no, nada salía de su boca, como si aquel apasionado beso la hubiera sellado por completo. Sorprendida vio como su misterioso joven se giraba para verla una vez más, sonrió nuevamente y acomodó su cabello.

- Gusto en conocerte, linda Kitsune - se despidió antes de guiñarle un ojo y seguir su camino, perdiéndose entre las matas de uva.

- ¿Kitsune? - se dijo cuando ya no se podían escuchar los pasos de aquel hombre - ¿me dijo Kitsune?, ya va a ver... nadie me dice de esa forma y sale con vida - no le gustaba ese apodo, sólo una persona le había dicho de esa forma y la odiaba desde siempre - ya verás, encontraré la manera de vengarme - 

     Estaba furiosa, "ese" tipo había osado besarla y decirle de la manera que más odiaba en el mundo. 

     Tomó su caballo y cabalgó hacía la casa, tenía que dormir. Quería quitarse la imagen de esa persona de su cabeza, a pesar que recordaba los sucesos con cierta excitación, no debía dejar que sensaciones absurdas aturdieran su pensamiento lógico. "Dormiré, creo que es lo mejor... mañana será otro día".

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de watsuki-sama y sólo los estoy utilizando para aumentar mi imaginación... snif snif, yo quero un sano para mi T.T

Notas de la autora: Les gustó el fic?, espero que sí. Este es mi primer fic de Kenshin y ocurre en un universo alterno. Por si se habrán dado, la historia no tiene nada que ver con Kenshin en sí (sin contar que los portas son Megumi y Sano). Porfis dejen reviews... se los suplico.... n_n

Dedicatoria: Este fic está dedicado a dos personitas muy importantes para mí. La primera, una gran amiga que tngo, con ella comparto la mayoría de mis aficiones... es que tenemos casi los mismo gustos... mi querida Tamachi, te quero caleta amiga!!!! (viva kiba!!!, viva Kenshin!!!! Y viva sano en jeans!!!!). La segunda es una escritora como yo, ella es muy re genial escribe espectacular y me está apoyando para que siga escribiendo, compañera de locuras este fic es para ti n_n, ella es Cleoru Misumi... eres genial!!!

Bueno, ojala les guste el capi. Espero actualizar pronto ya que el 15 me voy de vacaciones sin computador (buaaaaaaa.... T.T)..

Nos vemos!

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

Yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	2. Una extraña salida

Capitulo II : Una extraña salida

     El sol ya había aparecido por entre las montañas y empezaba a entibiar el ambiente. Los pájaros cantaban entre los árboles mientras que algunos más osados, inspeccionaban las habitaciones de las casas de la zona.

     Megumi dormía plácidamente hasta que el canto de uno que otro pajarillo llegaba a su ventana, esta estaba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas de manera homogénea. 

     Un leve bostezo dio antes de sentarse sobre su cómoda cama y observó detenidamente el paisaje que se imponía obre su ventana. Los olivos estaban hermosos y los campesinos corrían de un lado a otro para preparar todo, estaban apurados ya que la venida de los turistas era pronta. Era en esta época del año cuando hacían sus mejores ventas.

     Un poco más lejos se imponía otra mansión, pero rodeada de hermosos viñedos. Uvas de todos los tipos tenían, algunas eran especiales para la exportación mientras que otras eran para la fabricación del delicioso vino. 

     Algo llamaba la atención de la joven, parecía que había gente habitando la mansión vecina. Hace mucho que sus habitantes habían abandonado el lugar, ella tenía unos 8 años cuando los vio partir. Le había dolido bastante, con los pequeños de esa familia y los Himura eran un grupo muy unido. Ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos.

     Se levantó y fue al baño a bañarse, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Pensaba que esa sería la única forma de quitarse el recuerdo de anoche y lo peor era que había soñado solo con eso, en el beso que **él** le había dado, en las caricias que **él** le había dado, en aquel maravilloso cuerpo que **él** tenía. Sacudió su cabeza y borró eso de su mente, no tenía que ponerse a analizar el físico de su agresor. Sí, eso era, un desvergonzado que se había atrevido a besarla sin su permiso... Pero no podía negar que era sexy.

     Metió su cabeza debajo del agua helada, así no pensaría en nada más que en el frío que sentía su piel. Lamentablemente después que salió del baño, lo único que tenía dándole vueltas en su mente era en el aroma que aquel hombre tenía, era embriagante. Aunque había algo en él que llamaba su atención, algo que la hacía recordar a alguien del pasado, de su pasado.

     Se vistió rápidamente, se colocó unos jeans negros con una polera lila, unos botines bajos de cuero negro y se dejó el pelo suelto. "Listo, que hermosa estoy este día... espero no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa".

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Aoshi estaba tomando desayuno cuando la vio bajar, no estaba de muy buen humor. Bueno, desde que había llegado de cabalgar estaba de esa forma. Anoche la observó pasar por el estudio muy enojada, iba hecha una furia repitiendo constantemente "Kitsune, Kitsune... yo no soy ninguna Kitsune". Había tratado de no reír, no veía a su hermana así de molesta desde hacía mucho. Cuando niños ella peleaba siempre con su vecino sobre eso mismo, ella lo insultaba llamándolo "tori-atama" (cabeza de pollo) y él le respondía con un "Kitsune tonta, cállate". 

     Rió en sus adentros, le gustaba recordar aquellos días de niños. Pero luego una nube cruzo por su mente, la imagen de la pequeña Misao dormida en sus brazos cuando eran niños. Siempre la cuidó, siempre la protegió y ahora temía no poder defenderla de él mismo.

- Estas muy callado hoy hermanito – le dijo Megumi antes de sentarse a su lado y coger un trozo de pan - ¿Te sucede algo? -

- Nada, no te preocupes – miró hacia otro lado, no quería que su hermanita descubriera sus pensamientos – Ayer llegaste muy enojada, ¿te pasó algo en tu paseo de media noche?

     Megumi frunció el seño, no estaba para bromas de nadie ni menos para recordar todo lo ocurrido anoche. Estaba muy alegre para que su hermanito le arruinara el día porque él estaba desanimado. Aunque no había día que mostrara una sonrisa... alto, hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano sonreír. Nunca se había percatado de aquel singular hecho.

- Buenos días a todos – saludo el señor Takani con su usual sonrisa matutina - ¿Cómo amanecieron? -

- Bien papá, sin problemas -

- Como todos los días padre – fue la seca respuesta de Aoshi, quería tomar su té rápido y marcharse al estudio, necesitaba meter su cabeza en asuntos que no tuvieran nada que ver con cierta señorita llamada Misao Himura.

     Oguni Takani conocía bien a sus hijos, sabía que a Aoshi le sucedía algo. Desde la cena que estaba con un carácter mucho más frío que de costumbre, sin contar que Megumi no estaba tan distinta. Desde que había cometido el gran error de recordarle su matrimonio con Himura, ella andaba con el genio de los mil diablos. En cierto modo la entendía, ella tenía el mismo espíritu libre que su madre y por lo tanto no dejaría que nadie la mandara, aunque fuera para su bienestar.

     Oguni suspiró hondo y profundamente, sonriéndole a la nada. "Mis queridos hijos ya no son los niños de antaño", pensó con cierta tristeza. Y es que ya nada era como antes, su amada esposa ya no estaba, su hijo mayor era un bloque de hielo sin sentimientos ni nada cálido en su ser, temía que él se quedara solo. Su hija en cambio, era hermosa, agraciada, todos los trabajadores la observaban inquietos cuando ella llegó. Los dejaba sin aliento, pero su carácter era de temer. Cuando algo no le gustaba se lo hacía saber a todos. Era de espíritu libre, sin ataduras, sin nada que la obligara a seguir un camino... excepto él. Tomó un poco de té y siguió con la rutina mañanera.

- Y ¿tienes algo que hacer después de almuerzo hija? -

- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Megumi trataba de no tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta formulada por su padre 

- Es que antes de sentarme recibí una llamada de los vecinos...

- ¡Ah!, eso te iba a preguntar – lo miró interesada mientras tomaba un poco de su té – ¿quiénes están viviendo en la casa vecina?

- Los Sagara, ¿no te acuerdas de ellos?

- ¿Los Sagara?, ¿no se habían mudado hace tiempo? 

- Se habían ido de viaje por asuntos familiares, volvieron hace poco – tomó de su té y se fijó en los ojos de su hija, estaba interesada en esa familia. Algo debía haber detrás de ese inusual interés – Tu hermano y tú eran muy amigos de ellos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho... – dijo mirando al vacío, trataba de recordar la cara de esos chicos, mejor dicho, de uno de los hermanos Sagara 

- Bueno, como te estaba diciendo. Me llamaron esta mañana y me pidieron si podías ir a ver al menor de la familia, Yahiko creo que se llama – no lograba sacar a Megumi de sus pensamientos, ella estaba tan absorta recordando el pasado que ni se daba cuenta de lo que su padre decía. Eso le preocupaba – parece que él pescó un resfriado y quieren asegurarse -

- Está bien, después de almorzar iré a visitarlo -

     Aoshi se levantó de la mesa, "permiso" alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Subió rápidamente por ellas y entró al estudio, habían muchos papeles que revisar y la mañana era corta. Había que aprovechar el tiempo.

     Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Oguni desayunaba en silencio con su hija. Ella se había quedado mirando por la ventana desde su conversación con él, le preocupaba. Era extraño verla de esa manera.

     Lo que Takani no sabía era que Megumi observaba el árbol que estaba a lo lejos, en los terrenos de los Sagara. Estaba reviviendo todo lo sucedido, sin darse cuenta que el té se le helaba. No le importaba nada ya, sólo quería saber la identidad del joven misterioso de anoche. No era porque le gustara ni nada parecido, tenía que vengarse por la forma que él la había llamado. Nada más que eso.

     Sonrió, sabía ni siquiera ella misma se convencía de lo que hablaba. Tenía que admitir que lo encontraba atractivo, quizás la situación se dio para que lo imaginara ahora de manera sensual. Era una mujer madura y tenía necesidades, sí, eso era, lo estaba idealizando. Quizás si lo veía con ropa normal, todo sería distinto, no tendría fantasías con él ni nada por el estilo.

     Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de revolver su cabeza y olvidarlo. Ya no se podía concentrar en nada con ese sujeto metido en su cabeza. "Maldito Tori-Atama, ¡¡¡sal de mi cabeza de una buena vez!!!", gritó en sus adentros. Tomó su ultimo sorbo de té violentamente y se levantó de la mesa. Dio las gracias por todo y se dirigió a su habitación, ese día por nada iría a cabalgar, no quería encontrarse con él en una situación parecida. "Listo Megumi, no más paseos de media noche para ti" se dijo decididamente mientras se sentaba en su cama y se disponía a leer un libro de medicina general, si iba a ser una gran doctora debía repasar todos los días.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     El almuerzo fue rápido, nada fuera de lo común. Bueno sin mencionar que nadie dijo una sola palabra. Aoshi estaba demasiado metido en las finanzas de la hacienda como para almorzar con todos, prefirió comerse algo en su estudio. Megumi comió por inercia, estaba tan metida en su libro de medicina que se fue a la mesa a almorzar con él. Oguni no sabía que hacer, cada uno de sus hijos estaba metido en otra cosa como para hablar de algo con él. "Mejor, así nada de peleas por hoy", se dijo feliz sonriéndole a su hija que lo miró fugazmente para pedirle la ensalada.

- ¿Vas a ir a la casa de los Sagara? 

- Sí papá – sin despegarse ni un segundo de su libro.

- Ah... ¿y a que hora irás?

- Cuando termine de comer – se echó los últimos trozos de comida a su boca, masticó apresuradamente y se levantó de la mesa – bueno, papá me voy  - lo besó en la mejilla – que estás bien, nos vemos a la noche -

- Sí, a la noche... – observó a su hija irse, puso sus servicios sobre el plato y se levantó también – mejor me voy a seguir con el trabajo, comer solo no tiene gracia -

     Megumi bajó rápido las escaleras y corrió en busca de su caballo, adoraba su caballo negro, lo había criado desde pequeño y ya era más que una mascota, era su mejor amigo. "Bueno pequeño, te voy a pedir otro favor, ¿ya?", le dijo al ponerle la silla de montar y besándolo en la cara. Se subió en él y partió hacia la casa vecina a toda velocidad. Tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo cruzar aquel puente entre ambas tierras, ¿y si se encontraba con él?, no sabía que iba a hacer si lo veía de nuevo. Pero una cosa era segura, lo haría pagar por llamarla de esa forma.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Un criado de la familia Sagara tomó el caballo de ella, y otro criado la guió hacia la sala de estar de la casa. Era enorme, una verdadero castillo entre los viñedos. 

     Megumi sonrió al recordar sus días de niñez, mientras jugaba con los hermanos Sagara. Eran lindos días aquellos, días que se acaban pronto.

     Mientras esperaba sentada en un cómodo sillón, un hombre de cabello negro se le acercó y le habló educadamente.

- Señorita Megumi Takani, ¿cierto?

- Sí – sonriéndole y levantándose del sillón - ¿usted me llamó?

- Así es, yo soy Saitoh Sagara, el padre de tu futuro paciente – la guió hacia las escaleras – acompáñeme a la habitación de mi hijo.

     Megumi asintió y siguió a este misterioso hombre por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminaron un poco y llegaron a una habitación llena de posters de famosos deportistas y peleadores. Ella reprimió sonreír ante la habitación del pequeño, le causaba risa todo eso.

     En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama con un muchacho acostado en ella, estaba durmiendo. Se veía tan inocente, seguramente que era un verdadero demonio cuando estaba con sus cinco sentidos buenos.

- Él es mi hijo Yahiko, es el menor de todos – le dijo indicándole donde sentarse y hablando bajito – tiene sólo 15 años -

- Entonces está en plena adolescencia... – miró al joven nuevamente, observó como un mechón de su negro cabello caí sobre su rostro – ¿siempre es así o cuando está despierto es un verdadero diablillo?

- Conoce bien a los niños, ¿eh? – sonrió – está usted en lo correcto, este niño es un atado de problemas... por eso preferimos verlo dormir... – miró a la joven detenidamente, la inspeccionaba detalladamente – tú eras amiga de mis hijos ¿cierto?

- Así es, mi hermano y yo éramos muy amigos con Kaoru y Sanosuke – miró desanimaba hacia la ventana cuando dijo ese nombre, le apenaba recordarlo.

- Por eso me parecía tan familiar tu nombre... – sonriendo nuevamente y mirando su reloj – bueno, la dejo con su paciente dormido. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, cualquier duda habla con mi hija... adiós

     Y así Megumi se quedó sola en la habitación, el joven parecía no despertar con nada. Se levantó de su puesto y se acercó al pequeño. Le tomó la temperatura mientras revisaba sus respiraciones, sin notar que alguien la miraba desde la puerta.

- ¿Megumi? – le dijo la voz alegremente.

- ¿Si? – volteó y vio a una mujer de cabellos negros, amarrados en una coleta alta. Vestía ropa deportiva que la hacía resaltar sus ojos azules... conocía a esa persona muy bien – no me digas que eres tú Kaoru -

- Sí soy yo, ha pasado mucho tiempo – abrazándola – papá me dijo que la doctora Takani estaba aquí y me dije que debías ser tú, ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho con tu vida? -

- Estoy bien, acabo de llegar del extranjero donde estuve estudiando – sonriéndole – ahora soy una doctora en práctica – Kaoru se sentó al lado de ella 

- Al fin estas realizando el sueño de toda tu vida ¿no?

- Sí – sonrió y miró al pequeño que dormía placidamente – pero dime, ¿tú qué haz hecho?

- Jajaja... yo estudié cocina – Megumi casi se cayó de la cama al escuchar eso, ¿cocina?, ¿Kaoru cocinera? No podía ser – siempre me gustó pero no era buena, así que decidí ser chef -

     Ambas chica rieron. Megumi aún se acordaba de los pasteles de barro que Kaoru hacía, les decía a todos que era chocolate y terminaban enfermos del estomago. O los intentos de ensalada que cocinaba, la pobre ni si quiera podía diferenciar la sal con el bicarbonato.

     Megumi se sentía tranquila, al fin podía recordar el pasado con tanta alegría. Le gustó encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, era agradable conversar con ella después de tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de todo, ellas seguían tan amigas como siempre, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

     Lo malo fue que un enojado Yahiko se estaba despertando, el ruido de las voces hablar tan alto le sacó de su pacifico sueño. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y el resfrío lo tenía muy mal. No podía ni respirar ni hablar bien y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada. "Cállense las dos cotorras, me tienen arto", les gritó a unas sorprendidas Megumi y Kaoru que salieron rápidamente del cuarto, dejando al chico solo durmiendo tranquilo.

     "Toma, dile a tu padre que Yahiko debe tomar 2 de esto cada ocho horas, es para descongestionar la garganta y bajar la fiebre", dijo Megumi al entregarle un trozo de papel a Kaoru.

     Kaoru invitó a su amiga a su habitación, ese sería el lugar ideal para conversar más profundamente sobre sus vidas. Quería saber todo lo que había hecho ella desde que se fueron, quería recuperar la amiga que una vez perdió.

- Dime, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? – preguntó curiosa - ¿algún chico que ocupa un lugarcito en tu corazón?

- ¿¡Qué!? – Megumi trató de ocultar un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que Kaoru se diera cuenta que había dado en el clavo – No, como se te ocurre

- ¡Te pusiste roja! – gritaba emocionada – sí hay alguien en tu vida, ¿dime quién es?

- Te digo que no hay nadie – trataba de ocultar la verdad, cuando le pregunto por alguien la imagen de ese chico volvió a su mente, sonriéndole, tenía que sacarlo. Quizás si le decía lo podría olvidar – bueno, sí hay alguien... lo que ocurre es...

- Miren lo que me trajo papá – dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Megumi quedó helada, era la misma voz del chico pero... no podía ser, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada – Así que la identidad de mi linda Kitsune eras tú, Megumi Takani

     Ahora estaba segura, era el mismo chico. Se giró para comprobar que fuera él y claro que lo era. Allí estaba, parado en la puerta mirándola arrogantemente. Como lo odiaba, pero tenía que admitir que ahora estaba más presentable que la ultima vez. Vestía unos jeans azul profundo, una camiseta musculosa (esas sin mangas) ajustada que marcaba sus perfectos músculos. Dijo ¿perfectos?, ya se estaba volviendo loca y esa era la prueba. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, se veía sensacional. "No Megumi, sé fuerte... recuerda, **tú lo odias**", se dijo antes de gritarle.  "!Tú!, era obvio que eras tú Sanosuke Sagara", le gritó mientras una muy confundida Kaoru observaba intrigada. 

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Aoshi estaba metido entre sus papeles cuando la criada golpeo tímidamente la puerta. "Pase" fue lo único que se escuchó decir al cerro de documentos sobre el escritorio.

     "Señor Aoshi, tiene visitas", dijo tímidamente la joven antes de ser empujada lejos por una graciosa chica que entraba como si nada, a la habitación. "Hola a todos, al fin ha llegado la gran Misao Himura... gracias, gracias", decía mientras entraba saludando a un publico inexistente. 

     Aoshi ni siquiera aparto los ojos de los papeles y a Misao eso la entristeció. Se había propuesto conquistar a aquel frío joven y nada la detendría. Lo quería, siempre lo había querido pero parecía que nada lo alegraba,

     Lo que ella no sabía era que Aoshi trataba de no mirarla, el sólo hecho de escuchar su hermosa voz despertaba nuevas sensaciones en él. Imágenes de Misao en sus brazos atochaban su mente, Aoshi debía ser fuerte.

     La chica se sentó frente a él, con las manos sujetando su rostro mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Te quiero pedir un favor – Misao sonreía tratando de llamar su atención - ¿me puedes llevar al pueblo a hacer unas compras? -

     Aoshi levantó la vista, si aceptaba no podía saber qué ocurriría, que haría él al estar solos. Se preparó para decir que no, colocó su boca en forma de no, movió su cabeza en forma de no pero al ver esos hermosos ojos que le suplicaban llevarla, sólo pudo decir que sí.

     Misao estaba emocionada, al fin estaría a solas con su querido Aoshi aunque fuera en la farmacia, pero no importaba. Trataría por todos los medios que esa salida fuera inolvidable para ambos.

     Aoshi se levantó del escritorio y fue a su habitación, seguido de cerca por una curiosa Misao. "Me voy a cambiar de ropa antes de salir, espera a fuera", le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta frente a sus narices. Decepcionada bajó las escaleras y se dispuso esperarlo sentada en la entrada de la casa, en el pórtico más específicamente. 

     El sol estaba fuerte, se podía sentir incluso tras las oscuras cortinas de la habitación del joven. Rápidamente se sacó la camisa que llevaba y los pantalones de tela que tenía, quedando en ropa interior. Entró a su baño y se mojó la cara y el pelo, se miró en el espejo y observó como el agua caía por su cuerpo estremeciéndolo bajo su paso. Se observó un buen rato, miraba esos ojos fríos tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ellos.

Necesitaba saber que sentía en realidad por ella, acaso cariño, acaso encanto, acaso ¿amor? . Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y salió del baño con una toalla en sus hombros. Sacó ropa del armario y se la colocó lentamente, quería hacer el mayor tiempo posible. Observó su reloj antes de salir, eran las 17:05 de la tarde. "A la hora que se le ocurre salir", dijo al cerrar su puerta.

     Misao casi se queda sin aliento al ver ese maravilloso hombre acercársele. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul perfectamente almidonada, manga corta y unos jeans negros. Su cabello iba mojado, dándole una apariencia de "recién salido de la ducha". Misao estaba sin habla, mientras Aoshi pasaba por su lado haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera.

     Se subieron a un precioso Porsche descapotable color azul marino, propiedad del señor Aoshi Takani.

- Que lindo auto – señaló la chica esperando una respuesta. Pero el frío rostro de Aoshi no hizo ningún movimiento, Misao bajó la mirada y quiso hablar de nuevo – debe ser un verdadero imán de chicas -

- No tanto – dijo sin inmutarse - 

- Ahh... pero no puede negar que muchas chicas lindas se le deben acercar para ver el auto, ¿ o no? -

- No -

     Misao se quedó en silencio, trataba y trataba pero no podía sacar más de 4 palabras juntas de la boca del joven. Era como una roca, pero las rocas se pueden moldear con la corriente del agua. Sonrió y miró el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente, el viento movía su cabello y el sol comenzó a molestarle. Tomó su cartera y sacó unos lentes de sol, ahora volvía a ver bien. Observó que su Aoshi-sama también llevaba puesto unos lentes muy bonitos, negros y pequeños, bastante elegantes. Le quedaban bien. 

     Sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada, "al señor Aoshi todo le queda bien" pensó. Se empezó a fijar en sus ropas, llevaba puesta una falda caqui con una camiseta calipso (de esas con cuello de camisa) y unas zapatillas deportivas. Iba bastante normal, nada que llamara la atención sin contar que la falda era convenientemente corta.

     Aoshi por su parte iba concentrado en el camino, observaba como el asfalto ardía bajo el fuerte sol, como las plantas casi ni se veían a los lados del auto. Iban a una gran velocidad, él quería apurarse para llegar luego a casa, donde volvería a estar solo. Cada cierto tiempo desviaba su mirada hacia la hermosa chica que había sentada a su lado, era preciosa, se veía tan dulce e inocente, pero claro que a sus 20 años no debía quedar mucho de inocente. Sonrió y fijó su mirada en el camino nuevamente, no deseaba que lo pillaran sonriendo por lo que cambió su rostro al serio de siempre.

     Pero Misao logró ver aquella furtiva sonrisa, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Estaba feliz, al fin su Aoshi le dedicaba una linda sonrisa que ella alcanzó a ver. Sonrió feliz nuevamente.

     A lo lejos ambos pudieron ver señales de vida, el pueblo estaba cerca. 

- ¿Para qué querías venir? – preguntó mientras recorrían las calles del pueblo

- Necesito comprar algo en la farmacia – indicándole que se detuviera en la esquina - ¿Se va a estacionar en algún lugar?

- Entonces te vas a demorar – dijo al estacionar el auto frente a la farmacia indicada – Te espero acá

- ¿Va a dejar que una linda joven como yo valla sola a ese tipo de lugares? – mirándolo con cara de perrito -

- Es una farmacia – trató de argumentar pero Misao hacía más pucheros – Está bien, vamos -

     Misao saltó de felicidad. "Misao uno, chico de hielo cero", se dijo sonriente. Esperó que Aoshi saliera del auto para entrar, quería que la vieran con él.

     Aoshi observaba como Misao pedía unos remedios al encargado que la miraba embobadamente. Eso no le gustó, estaba dispuesto a darle una de sus miradas más "tiernas" cuando volviera con el pedido. 

- Listo, acá tienes los remedios – le dijo el encargado mientras le sonreía coquetamente - 

- ... – Misao observaba entretenida los variados tipos de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, que ni se enteró que el joven le hablaba

- Señorita su...

- Yo me haré cargo del pedido de la "señorita" – le dijo Aoshi mirándolo de manera asesina, el pobre chico quedó pálido ante semejante hombre que lo miraba con ganas de despedazarlo

- Disculpe, no sabía que la señorita venía con su padre, lo siento – le dijo apenado al entregar el cambio con la boleta -

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó enojada Misao – Yo no soy su hija

- Pe... pero... – el chico no entendía nada -

     Misao le gritaba un montón de insultos al joven de la farmacia, mientras Aoshi la "llevaba" a fuera. Mira que venir a decirle que era hija de su querido Aoshi-sama... pero quizás eso pensaba él de ella, qué era su hija.

     Aoshi la bajó lentamente en el suelo y observó el triste rostro de ella. Sabía que se lamentaría por el resto de sus días por decir lo que iba a decir, pero no podía ver a su pequeña en ese estado. 

- No le hagas caso, eres lo suficientemente madura para aparentar ser mi no... – se detuvo, Misao lo observaba fijamente a los ojos. Se sonrojó levemente – bueno, tú sabes bien qué cosa -

- ¿Me considera una mujer madura entonces? – un poco sonrojada 

- Ehh... – titubeo un poco y desvió su vista hacia otro lado – eres una jovencita muy madura – dijo al fin

- Ah... – respondió un tanto abatida 

- ¿Quieres hacer algo?... no sé... – guardó las cosas en el porta equipaje 

- ¿Cómo qué? – Misao miraba el suelo con desgano 

- Antes de bajarnos vi un café en la cuadra de al frente – mirando hacia donde se encontraba el café - ¿tienes ganas de ir?

- Claro, un café helado no me haría nada de mal -

     Caminaron sin decir nada, el silencio era incómodo. Ambos sabían que debían decirse alguna cosa pero temían hacerlo, temían que el otro no les prestara atención o tratara mal. 

     Entraron en silencio al local, era bonito y acogedor. Por todo el lugar se podía sentir el aroma a café recién hecho, era agradable. Se sentaron en una esquina, bien alejados de todo. Sin pensarlo, ambos habían querido estar solos de cualquier intruso. 

     Aoshi pidió una taza de té y Misao el café helado que tanto quería, aparte pidieron unas galletitas para acompañar.

     A Misao aun le daban vueltas en su cabeza las palabras que Aoshi le dijo, "eres una jovencita muy madura". Estaba harta, ¿cuándo se iba a dar cuenta él que ya era toda una mujer?. Estaba cansada que la viera con ojos de niña, todos lo hacían. Por Kami si ya tenía 20 años y cumplidos hacía meses... nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

     "No lo creas", le dijo Aoshi respondiendo a sus pensamientos. Este bebía de su té con los ojos cerrados, parecía que nada lo perturbaba de su concentrada posición. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?, ¿imaginación suya?, nunca lo sabría. Aoshi-sama era así, lleno de misterios.

     Pero realmente si había dicho eso Aoshi. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él la había estado observando desde que se sentaron. Ni por un segundo le quitó los ojos de encima, claro, sin que ella se enterara. Estaba tan absorta en maldecir su suerte que nunca se dio cuenta que él la contemplaba y que no estaba pensando, si no, gritando.

     Aoshi sonrió en su interior, como le gustaba esa chica. Le encantaba su forma de ser tan despreocupada, pero tenía que pedirle disculpas por tratarla de niñita... era su error y lo sabía, aunque costara lo haría, pediría perdón.

- Misao... – la chica lo observó detrás de su gran copa de café helado – yo... no pienso que eres una niña...

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Ya eres una mujer mu... muy bo... – suspiró fuertemente – ya no eres la niñita que conocí y te pido disculpas si te hice sentir así -

     Misao no cabía en su asombro. El Aoshi que estaba sentado frente a ella le pedía ¿disculpas?. Algo raro había pasado, puede que el té le hizo mal o el calor con el té produjeron una reacción extraña, estaría enfermo... es que no podía creer que Aoshi, **su** Aoshi pensara que era toda una mujer... y más encima bonita (había entendido el tartamudeo muy bien). Sonrió ampliamente dando un muy leve "gracias" a su acompañante.

     Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar en dirección al auto. Al salir se dieron cuenta que estaba todo oscuro, miraron sus relojes y estos marcaban las 20:45 en punto. Se miraron y sonrieron al unísono. Aoshi al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo, dio vuelta su rostro evitando que la joven viera lo sonrojado que estaba. Pero Misao fue más astuta, esperó a que subieran al auto para hacer su comentario. 

"Aoshi-sama debería sonreír más a menudo, tiene una linda sonrisa", le dijo haciendo que este se sonrojara lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta.

Manejaron todo el camino en silencio, Misao observaba las estrellas extasiada. Eran tan bellas y lejanas, nada les importaba más que estar allí para los demás. Para adornar el cielo con su luz e inspirar a los poetas, ser musas para muchos. Suspiró y acomodó su cabello, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Cuando llegaron a las tierras de los Himura, Aoshi disminuyó un poco la marcha y giró hacía el camino de tierra que llevaba a la mansión. 

- Bueno, gracias por llevarme y traerme – le dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto

- Es... espera – le dijo Aoshi al sujetaba de la mano, Misao se sentó sorprendida – Bu... buenas noches – le dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla

     Después de eso, Misao bajó del auto y observó como este se perdía en la noche. Se llevó su mano a la mejilla y sonrió. Su Aoshi la había besado

     En el auto, Aoshi se preguntaba qué había sido eso. ¿Por qué la había besado?, ¿por cortesía?... no, ¿entonces por qué?. No entendía nada, pero el recuerdo del contacto de su piel con sus labios estaba grabado en su mente. "Como que esta será una noche mas sin dormir"... 

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y bla bla... ya saben el resto... Watsuki-sama sorry, pero necesito a sus personajes para que mi mentecita linda se desarrolle n_n, ya?... y como petición de cumpleaños (22-01), me podría regalar a un Sanosuke en jeans???? (watsuki: si, seguro! ¬¬U)

**Notas de la autora**: bueno, que les apreció?. En este capi me basé más en la relación de Misao con Aoshi lindo n_n. Ojalá les guste, pq me costó mucho escribirlo... estaba demasiado metida en escribir el tercer capi (es que se viene bueno... avance, se viene triste). 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen sentir super bien... son muy lindos n_n

**Megumi kinomoto: **Gracias por tu lindo review!. Que bueno que te gustó el fic y la forma como narro la historia, me haces muy feliz n_n. Ah!, espero que t guste este capi pq = no tiene mucho SM, pero esepra el prox. Pq se viene bueno n_n

**Aislinn: **Gracias y sí, este es mi primer fic de Kenshin. Espero q este capi t guste

**AsUmI: **Que lindo que te guste mi fic n_n y lo del "encuentro" entre meg y su chico misterioso (jejej, ahora sabes que era sano) tb me dejó con escalofríos... personalmente me encanta esa parte y más adelante en el fic se viene unas que ni t cuento ñ_ñ.  Ah!, yo tb quero un chico como sano y por donde vivo tampoco los hay (yo quero uno!!!)

**Megumi014:** Que bueno que te gustó la escena del "encuentro", a mi = n_n. Espero que este capi t guste y gracias por tu review (q rico que t gustó mi idea)

**gaby (hyatt: **Que rico que t gustó mi Au. Yo tnía ganas de hacer una historia totalmente diferente y esta se me vino a la mente después de leer un libro. Pensé que sería interesante ver a los chicos de RK con vivas nada q ver a las luchas y katanas. Espero que este capi t guste n_n

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- "Aoshi levantó la vista, si aceptaba no podía saber qué ocurriría, que haría él al estar solos. Se preparó para decir que no, colocó su boca en forma de no, movió su cabeza en forma de no pero al ver esos hermosos ojos que le suplicaban llevarla, sólo pudo decir que sí", lo más probable que esta parte les parezca familiar y es que la ví una vez en un fic y me gustó caleta... obviamente estaba escrita de manera distinta, pero conservo la idea. Gomen nasai a la autora, pero tuviste una idea muy buena al hacerla n_n

2.- Cuando Aoshi "llevaba" a Misao, él la llevaba sobre su hombro como cuando uno carga un saco. Algo por el estilo.

3.- No sé ustedes, pero me encantó la parte de Aoshi en ropa interior... y mojadito... uuy, mejor (Yukiko cálmate n_n)

4.- Saitoh padre de Sanosuke?...jajajaj, a mi = me dio risa escribir esa parte n_n. Es que me lo imagino y me muero de la risa.

ah!, se me olvidaba. En el Próx capi se viene harto MS... ójala guste n_n

Nos vemos a la otra, o sea, dentro de 15 o más días... me voy de vacas sin pc y vuelvo como a principios de febrero, pero con el tercer capi listo. Gracias a todos y no olviden sus reviews al salir n_n

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

Yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	3. El primer amor siempre se recuerda, la p...

Capitulo III : El primer amor siempre se recuerda, la primera decepción también

     Megumi estaba en su cuarto pensando en la tarde que pasó. Había hecho su primera consulta y debía estar emocionada, pero tenía que llegar el tori-atama arruinándole todo.

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     "¡Tú!, era obvio que eras tú Sanosuke Sagara", le gritó mientras una muy confundida Kaoru observaba intrigada.

     Sanosuke volvió a sonreírle de la misma forma que lo había hecho esa noche, incluso ahora la miraba de forma engreída. Se acercó a las chicas y tomó una silla para sentarse frente a Megumi. Lo hacía sólo para provocarla, se repetía ella mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, analizando el por qué lo encontraba atractivo.

- ¿Observas mi belleza?, sabes que me gasto

- Ni en tus más utópicos sueños – le contestó enfadada mirando a su amiga  - El muy irrespetuoso interrumpe una conversación privaba... -

     Kaoru no sabía qué hacer, desde que tenía memoria esos dos se peleaban por todo. Creyó que con el tiempo se volverían más maduros pero pareciera que aún siguen siendo los niñitos de 8 años de siempre.

- Kaoru, ¿podrías pedirle al tori-atama este que deje de mirarme? – Megumi ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Sanosuke la miraba fijamente de hace un buen rato

- Punto uno, no soy ningún tori-atama; punto dos, prefiero morir antes de mirarte... puede que me quedé ciego por lo fea que eres; y punto tres, en único animal acá eres tú, Kitsune fea – sacándole la lengua en señal de burla

     Megumi cada vez iba respirando más rápido, este estúpido la estaba alterando y hacía mucho que no perdía el control de la forma que lo iba a hacer, pero... algo llamó la atención de la chica. La mano derecha de Sanosuke estaba vendada, bueno, mal vedada y empapada en sangre. Se acercó cuidadosamente y tomó su mano para observarla mejor. 

"Hey, Hey ¿qué haces?", preguntó Sanosuke tratando de liberarse de las manos de la doctora. No le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía ella.

- ¡Aja!, lo sabía – abrió su maletín y sacó unas vendas con un poco de alcohol – te lastimaste la mano ayer -

- ¿Y eso qué te importa? – tratando de liberar su mano

- Antes que nada soy doctora y me preocupas... – buscó sonrojada en su maletín un poco de algodón – mira, te vendaste mal la herida -

- No importa – sentía las manos suaves de la doctora acariciar la suya, aunque fuera para quitarle las vendas, se veía tan linda enojada... – aparte, vendas son vendas y de cualquier forma cumplen su función, ¿no?

- No si las usas mal – dejó a un lado las sucias vendas y procedió a curar las feas heridas. Sanosuke soltó una que otra lagrima cuando el alcohol rozó su piel 

- Oye, más cuidado Kitsune tonta – Megumi le puso una mota gigante de alcohol sobre la herida más grande, haciendo que Sano soltara un grito - ¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!!!!

- Para que no me vuelvas a decir de esa forma... Hohohoho – rió maliciosamente – ahora tranquilo – le empezó a vendar la mano lenta y cuidadosamente – ¿ves?, ya terminé -

- Me dolió – haciendo pucheros -

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué te pague acaso? – la mirada de Sanosuke se volvió insinuante – no me digas que quieres dinero -

- No solo con dinero uno paga sus cuen...

     No alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que Megumi lo estaba ahorcando. "Degenerado, hentai", le gritaba desesperada.

     Kaoru trató de calmar los ánimos, "ya tranquilos, Megumi si quieres te acompaño a tu casa".

- No te preocupes – soltando el cuello del joven 

- ¿Segura? – le preguntaba Kaoru preocupada

- Sí... total todavía es temprano y tengo ganas de ir a cabalgar por ahí – Sanosuke se levanta al escuchar esa palabra, pero la doctora le lanza una mirada asesina que le quita todas las ganas de repetir el encuentro – Podrías ir mañana a mi casa a almorzar, ¿te parece?

- Claro que iremos – responde Sanosuke abrazando a su hermana – no te preocupes, ¿a qué hora vamos?

- Ven como al medio día, "Kaoru" – sin tomar en cuenta a Sanosuke – Nos vemos mañana, adiós – le responde una nerviosa Kaoru que estaba siendo amenazada por su "hermanito" para que lo llevara al almuerzo.

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sencillamente Megumi no entendía el porqué de todo. Su corazón latía de una manera inusual cuando se encontraba cerca de ese tori-atama, pero no sabía exactamente la razón de sus tan constantes peleas. Bueno, en realidad presentía por qué peleaban tanto y la mayor culpa la tenía ella. 

Suspiro antes de recostarse en su cama. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y espiró profundamente. "Mejor me duermo, mañana será un largo día", pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Sanosuke estaba sentado en el balcón de su cuarto, observaba extasiado las estrellas y la luz de la luna le parecía sencillamente hermosa. "Bueno, no más hermosa que cierta Kitsune enojona", pensó mientras sonreía al recordar la noche de su encuentro. Cómo se maldijo por dejarla sola, ella estaba a su completa disposición y él desaprovechaba la oportunidad de su vida. Pero bueno que le iba a hacer, las cosas siempre suceden por algo y él no se iba a ir con apurones, no de nuevo.

Posó su mirada en el bosque que se imponía a lo lejos, buscó por unos segundos el lugar exacto hasta que dio con él. Suspiró suavemente, dejaba escapar el aire como si temiera hacerlo. Recordar aquel lugar le traía a la memoria emociones que creía olvidadas, emociones que jamás pensó en volver a sentir por la misma mujer.

"¿Qué tienes Kitsune? ¿Acaso me hechizaste y no sabes cómo deshacer el conjuro?... dime por qué tengo que sentir estas cosas por ti de nuevo, cuando juré a mi mismo odiarte y hacerte pagar por todo"

Sanosuke dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, el dolor volvía a su pecho abriendo sus heridas ya sanadas según él. Ya se daba cuenta que sólo las había cubierto con unas vendas, mientras la sangre seguía fluyendo. "No si las usas mal", esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sanosuke. Era cierto, las vendas no sirven de nada si las utilizamos mal, su deber es proteger la herida no sanarla.

Volvió a observar el cielo, ahora miraba la luna con delicadeza. Tantas veces creyó ver el rostro de su amada en esa fría luz, tantas que ya no recordaba el número. Y es que su pálida piel la hacía parecer tanto a la lejana y hermosa luna, ¿qué hacían ambas para conservarse tan bellas?. Debía haber alguna razón por la cual ella tubo que volver a su vida, algo los ataba por más que quisieran soltarse. ¿El destino?, no, no creía en esas cosas. Aunque la idea de que su vida estuviera escrita le daba cierto miedo y angustia, le gustaba tener el control de todo y pensar que su vida no le pertenecía lo molestaba. 

Todavía podía recordar aquel horrible día y ahora esos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente gritándole que abriera los ojos. Quizás necesitaba revivirlo de nuevo, aunque su corazón le suplicara que no. "Debo ser fuerte y afrontar este dolor de una vez por todas"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eran las 15:45 en punto y Sanosuke se miraba en el espejo de la habitación de su hermana. A pesar de tener 10 años se veía bastante atractivo, llevaba puesto un short de baño blanco con una camisa del mismo color, estaba desabrochado lo cual dejaba al descubierto su fuerte cuerpecito de niño.

- No te mires tanto hermanito, si te ves bien – le repuso Kaoru desde su cama, estaba acostada y cubierta con miles de frazadas – lo único que quitaría sería esa fea cinta roja de tu frente, no me gusta -

- Que pena pero este es mi toque personal – se giró para observarla a los ojos, la pobre aún estaba roja - ¿te duele la cabeza? -

- No, ya no tanto – tratando de sonreírle – ahora vete porque llegaras tarde, acuérdate que tienes sólo esta oportunidad -

- Sí sé – apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba nervioso ese sería un día clave para él – Adiós hermanita y cuídate – la arropó y salió de la habitación

     Kaoru observaba por la ventana como su hermano mayor salía cabalgando, ese día se iban a reunir todos en la laguna secreta pero ella no podía ir. Había pescado un fuerte resfriado y tenía que permanecer en cama. Suspiró enojada y se puso a leer un libro.

     Sanosuke en cambio iba a toda velocidad, la laguna se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia cerca de las montañas. Donde nacía el río había una pequeña laguna rodeada de gigantescos árboles que la ocultaban de todo. Una cascada la llenaba de agua mientras el río que separaba las tierras de su familia tomaba una bifurcación distinta antes de la cascada.

     Eran las 16 en punto cuando llegó al lugar, no había nadie y es que Kenshin y su hermana no vendrían porque esta última estaba enferma y su hermana se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Sólo serían Aoshi y Megumi y ya estaba ansioso de que llegaran luego.

     Se bajó de su caballo y se sacó su camisa, la dejó sobre una roca y saltó a las hermosas y cristalinas aguas de la laguna. Estaba helada pero refrescante, nadó por unos minutos antes que el sonido del cabalgar de algún caballo se sentía acercarse. "Tiene que ser ella", se dijo emocionado. Cruzó los dedos y observó la silueta que se aproximaba.

     No demoró mucho para que se viera a una pequeña niña acercársele en un pequeño potro, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba suelto, tenía puesto unos shorts lilas con una camiseta del mismo color. Se veía muy linda.

- Te demoraste mucho, ya son las 4:10 -

- Son sólo 10 minutos, no tienes que alegar tori-atama – lo observó desafiante - Además siempre eres tú el que llega tarde a todo -

- ¿Y Aoshi, Kitsune? – preguntó antes de sumergirse en el agua

- Mi hermano no pudo venir, se quedó reemplazándome en la limpieza de la casa – rió nerviosamente

- Ah es cierto, hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo al acercarse a la orilla – ¿cuántos cumplías? 5 o 6 -

- Ocho a... – no alcanzó a decir nada porque Sanosuke la había empapado de agua – me las vas a pagar tori-atama -

     Sanosuke sólo sacó su lengua y comenzó a nadar, sabía que Megumi no se metería al agua con su ropa puesta.

- Vamos, qué esperas que no vienes – le gritaba sonriente

- Y... ¿Ken-san no va a venir? – preguntó un poco sonrojada

- Ehh... no. Misao está enferma y tiene que cuidarla – la sonrisa de su rostro ya se había borrado por completo al escuchar ese famoso nombre, como lo odiaba

- Ahhh... – dijo la decepcionada chica sentándose en una roca cerca de la orilla

- ¿No te vas a meter? –

- Es que no tengo ganas... – Sanosuke frunció el seño

- Que tonta eres Kitsune, no bañarte en esta "refrescante" agua, con el "calor" que hace hoy – Megumi lo observó, no sabía por qué le había dado un calor terrible al escuchar eso – no me digas que la tonta Kitsune no sabe nadar -

-Si sé nadar y ahora te lo compruebo – le gritó enfadada

     Sanosuke observó como la chica se quitaba su ropa y la doblaba cuidadosamente para luego colocarla a un lado, cerca de la orilla. De un solo salto se lanzó al agua, nadó hasta donde se encontraba un muy confundido Sanosuke. Este la observó un poco sonrojado al descubrir lo hermosa que se veía la pequeña con su cabello mojado.

     Megumi levantó una ceja y lo miró arrogantemente, se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sanosuke ya no podía evitar su notorio rubor, por más que trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – le trataba de decir un poco nervioso el chico

- No, nada – Megumi sonrió nuevamente - ¿por qué estas tan colorado?

- Po… por nada – se sumergió en el agua y nadó hacia otro lado, un poco más lejos de ella – aparte ese no es asunto tuyo, Kitsune fea –

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! – le gritó furiosa 

- Ajaja… que chistosa te ves cuando te enojas… - rió nerviosamente y observó su reflejo en el agua por unos segundos – oye, ¿no me notas un poco pálido? – le preguntó preocupado

- A ver… - se acercó a él y tocó su frente – no, estas bien. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que me estoy bañando contigo y como eres tan fea, Kitsune, pensé que ibas a contaminar el agua…

     Sanosuke alcanzó a arrancar antes que las manos de Megumi lo atraparan. Esa broma la tenía preparada hacía mucho y esperaba el momento exacto para lanzársela.

     Sin embargo siempre se había preguntado por qué se llevaban tan mal, bueno en su caso la respuesta era simple. Incluso siempre la había sabido desde que la conoció. Se veía tan linda cuando tenía 2 años, él ya tenía 4 pero algo en su pequeño corazón comenzó a nacer cuando la vio. Hasta hace poco no se había percatado de eso y creía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero Su famoso "Ken-san" lo tenía harto. "Ken-san" para acá, "ken-san" para allá, no lo soportaba. El chico era simpático pero le molestaba que  captara la atención de aquella pequeña niña.

     Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Megumi lo había atrapado del cuello y lo estaba ahorcando. Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar, porque la chica ya lo tenía sumergido bajo en agua.

- Dime que lo sientes – le ordenó enojada

- ¡NO! – gritó al tratar de salir del agua – Er… eres fea… ¡arg!

- ¡QUE NO LO SOY!, dime que lo sientes –

- No lo haré… escucha, parece que se acerca el caballo de tu "ken-san" – le dijo en su último acto por tratar de salvarse de las fuertes manos de la chica

- ¿Dónde? –

     De un sólo movimiento se logró zafar de su opresora mientras ella se descuidaba buscando la silueta del chico que robaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

     A Sanosuke le molestó un poco esa actitud de la chica por lo que, sin pensarlo, le lanzó agua a la cara. La expresión que tenía ella era tan chistosa, estaba roja y en medio de su rostro tenía pegada un alga de río. Él sólo atinó a reír fuertemente mientras ella se acercaba amenazadoramente, no sólo tenía muchas algas en sus manos, si no que sus manos se preparaban para lanzarle una gran cantidad de agua.

     Sanosuke alcanzó a esquivar el agua pero no las algas que le lanzo con la otra mano. Esta vez era ella quién reía, Sanosuke tenía todo su cabello cubierto de lagas verdes que colgaban por su frente. Esto inició una fuerte guerra de agua entre ambos, Megumi trataba de nadar con todas sus fuerzas para que Sano no la alcanzara y la hundiera en el agua. Luego le tocó el turno a Sanosuke arrancar de ella. Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que ambos trataron de llegar a una tregua. La razón, ambos estaban agotados.

     Salieron del agua y se recostaron sobre las toallas que habían llevado ese día, uno al lado del otro. Sanosuke trataba de mirar el cielo, no había ninguna nube que arruinara la vista. Todo parecía perfecto, el clima, el lugar… todo. Tímidamente se giró para verla, se veía perfectamente hermosa, radiante, como si tratara del competir con la belleza y luz del sol. Respiró hondo y evitó por todos los medios sonrojarse, pero fue en vano.

     Megumi se sintió observada y giró su rostro para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos miel que la miraban fijamente. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente y Sanosuke trató de girar su vista hacia otro lado. Megumi en cambio se quedó mirándolo tiernamente, sonrió y bajó la mirada suspirando.

- Oye, ¿qué me vas a regalar hoy? -

- ¿Ah? – trató de responder sin mirarla a los ojos, buscaba algo 

- Te digo que ¿qué me vas a regalar hoy?, es mi cumpleaños acuérdate tori-atama –

- Ahh… no seas interesada – le dijo sonriéndole picadamente – por cierto, ¿haz visto mi ropa? –

- Hum – sólo respondió dando un desprecio

- ¿Cómo que "hum"? – trató de preguntar un poco preocupado, conocía perfectamente ese "hum" y no siempre venía de la mano con algo agradable

- Sólo, Hum… - le volvió a decir la chica mirándolo molesta

     Sanosuke no pudo decir nada, giró su rostro y alcanzó a observar como su ropa se iba flotando rió abajo. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió en rescate de sus ropas, de esa no se iba a salvar tan fácilmente su querida Kitsune. No, esa no se la perdonaría. "Te pasaste con esta…"

     Cuando volvió se encontró con a imagen de Megumi muerta de la risa apretándose el estomago de tanto reír. Bueno, y es que la imagen que traía él no era muy sobria, por así decirlo. Venía empapado lleno de tierra y algas verdes, su ropa venía en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó un poco irritado

- Jaja… es que te ves chistoso – tratando de limpiarse algunas lagrimas de sus ojos – debería haber traído mi cámara –

- Nada de cámaras – se acercó hasta quedar frente a sus pies, la miraba desafiante – es que de esta no te salvas – le dijo antes de tirarse le encima para ahorcarla con sus propias manos

     Megumi no alcanzó a hacer nada, el pesado cuerpo del chico ya estaba tratando de ahorcarla pero la chica daba pelea. No iba a dejar que se vengara tan fácilmente. Ella trató de empujarlo pero Sanosuke la sujeta firmemente por la cintura, logrando que ambos rodaran por la hierba hasta el punto que él quedara sobre ella sujetando las pequeñas manos en el suelo.

     Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos respiraban aceleradamente mientras un notorio rubor cubría sus infantiles mejillas. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Sanosuke acerca sus labios y besa tierna y suavemente a la pequeña. Aún ahora desconoce la razón de esa actitud, quizás fue el momento, la posición o las miles de cosas que inundaban su mente en ese minuto que no pensó en sus actos.

     Tan inesperado como fugaz fue el beso y ambos se separaron rápidamente. Sano se sentó dándole la espalda a Megumi, trataba de mirar lo cristalina del agua así evitar que se diera cuenta la chica de su completo rubor. Megumi en cambio se tocaba sus labios, aún no creía que su primer beso se lo haya dado aquel nervioso joven que estaba a su lado. Se levantó lentamente y lo miró tímidamente.

- Y eso ¿qué fue? -

- ¿Quieres que te explique? -  respondió sin girar la cabeza, aún pensando en cómo le diría lo que siente

- Te pregunto el por qué lo hiciste – tratando de encontrar el punto que observaba nerviosamente Sanosuke

- Bueno es que… bueno tú… - trataba de articular alguna palabra pero los nervios se lo comían y eso a Megumi la estaba exasperando 

- ¡Dilo de una buena vez! – gritó finalmente

- ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO!, ¿contenta? – le dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos y completamente rojo

- ¿Qué? – no entendía nada, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas esas palabras que le hubiera gustado escuchar de otra boca – yo no sé qué decir… bueno tú sabes que a mí me…

- Que a ti te gusta tu famoso "Ken-san" – la interrumpió un poco enfadado – ya lo sabía, se te nota a miles de kilómetros de la redonda –

- Es que nunca me imaginé que tú… -

- ¿Que yo qué? – mirándola a los ojos 

- Que tú pudieras sentir algo así… es que siempre peleamos y bueno yo… - sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos antes de abrir la boca – En todo caso "Ken-san" es tan lindo, educado, me trata súper bien, siempre se preocupa de mi a diferen… - se llevó las manos a boca, mientras Sanosuke se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas en su bolso. Sanosuke se giró y la observó sobre su hombro

- A diferencia de mí… gracias por decirlo, ahora me doy cuenta de todo – se subió a su caballo 

-  No es lo que tú piensas, yo no quise decir eso… -

- Si quisiste… bueno ahora tienes el camino listo para él… feliz cumpleaños, para tu información este iba a ser tu regalo – le lanza un pequeño paquete, Megumi lo abre y encuentra una preciosa cadena de oro – adiós –

     Megumi sólo observó como la silueta de Sanosuke en su caballo se perdía a la distancia, había cometido el mayor error de su vida y cargaría con la culpa por mucho tiempo.

     Sanosuke se alejaba velozmente, trataba de tragar sus lágrimas pero la impotencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quería gritar, deseaba llorar pero su orgullo estaba roto, ella había tomado su corazón entre sus manos y lo rompió en millones de pedazos. Estaba deshecho.

     Por más que trataba de ser fuerte no podía, él aún era joven y no era lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar un golpe como ese. Sólo el tiempo daría la medicina indicada para esa herida, sólo el tiempo…

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Al otro día la familia Sagara se encontraba arreglando sus últimas cosas, el avión salía a las 13 horas y se encontraban un poco atrasados.

     Megumi en cambio no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en aquella casona, ella se acercaba lentamente en su pequeño potro. La noche anterior no lo había pasado muy bien que digamos y sentía algo en su pequeño corazón que no la dejaba tranquila.

     Su asombro fue tal al ver unas maletas en el pórtico de la casa, los señores Sagara salían rápido y entraban a un gran auto. Algunos criados ayudaban con el equipaje y alguna que otra cosa. Los niños no se veían por ningún lado…

     Sanosuke estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de la casa, desde allí se podía observar todo incluso la casa de aquella chica. Suspiró y observó a su hermana con cierta pena, ella estaba mal había llorado toda la noche y unas enormes bolsas se ubicaban bajo sus hinchados ojos.

- Tranquila Kaoru, no creo que estemos mucho tiempo fuera -

- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó un poco esperanzada

- Eso creo, según papá no es muy importante el viaje – su mirada se posó en el ventanal otra vez, algo a fuera llamaba su atención – parece que la tía Sayo no se encuentra muy bien – fijó mejor su vista en la figura de una niña que se acercaba a la casa 

- ¿Sí? – se acercó a su hermano y trató observar qué era lo que veía él con tanto interés – no tenía idea que la tía Sayo estuviera enferma –

- Tú sabes como es ella – la imagen de la chica se hacía más visible, cosa que no le agradó del todo. Se giró y apoyó su espalda en el vidrio suspirando fuertemente – nunca le ha gustado admitir nada 

     El ceno de Sanosuke se frunció al pronunciar las últimas letras, incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado a uno un poco más duro. Kaoru no entendía el cambio repentino de su hermano, trató de fijar bien su vista en el espectáculo que estaba afuera. Su padre discutiendo con su madre porque ella llevaba demasiadas maletas, algunos sirvientes se agarraban sus cabezas tratando de pensar cómo meterían las 10 maletas de la señora Tokio dentro del auto y la figura de una chica al lado de su potrillo observando todo sin comprender. Algo en esa chica le parecía familiar, ese cabello negro y suelto, la delgada figura. Kaoru sonrío, esa chica era su amiga Megumi pero porqué su hermano se habría puesto así al verla. Bajó un poco la mirada y tomó su bolso, ya era hora de partir y su padre le hacía señas para que salieran luego de la casa.

- Vamos hermanito, ya es hora – secándose algunas lagrimas que empezaban a correr por sus infantiles mejillas

- Si sé, adelántate tú primero necesito revisar algo antes – Kaoru lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, trató de respirar y tragar su pena pero dejar todo no le gustaba

- Está bien, pero no te demores sabes que papá se enojará si lo haces – Sanosuke sonrió apenas mientras su hermana le besaba la mejilla y salía al encuentro de Megumi

     Ambas chicas se abrazaron, Kaoru lloraba y Megumi no entendía el por qué. Por más que tratara de calmar a su amiga nada resultaba, sólo repetía "adiós" una y otra vez sin parar.

     Sanosuke miraba la escena con cierta tristeza, nunca pensó que Megumi iría a despedirse… movió su cabeza y sonrió irónicamente. "Despedirse, como me gusta soñar" se dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y tomaba fuerzas para ver a esa chica a los ojos.

     Megumi vio como la figura de Sanosuke salía de la casa con un enorme bolso a cuestas, llevaba una fría expresión en su rostro como si nada le importara. Definitivamente ese ya no era el mismo chico del día anterior, bajó su mirada y besó a su amiga en la frente. Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a abrasarla y se metió rápidamente al auto.

     Era ahora el momento, ambos estaban frente a frente mirándose fijamente a los ojos del otro. Si Megumi quería disculparse ese era el momento preciso, pero Sanosuke tenía tal expresión de arrogancia y dolor que no se atrevía a nada.

     "Vamos Sanosuke súbete al auto", gritó Saitoh antes de subirse él también. Sanosuke agarró su bolso con fuerzas y pasó por el lado de Megumi sin siquiera mirarla, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se subió al auto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el auto partió y él posó su vista al frente sin mirar nunca atrás, lo que quedaba en aquella casa vacía ya no le importaba, su corazón estaba roto y dejaría los pedazos atrás junto con su vida y amor.

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Sanosuke respiró profundamente mientras una fría lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, se frotó el rostro con fuerza y volvió a posar sus ojos en el horizonte. Sonrió levemente al pensar que esta situación era un tanto graciosa. "Dejé mi corazón en esta casa y lo volví a encontrar acá mismo", se dijo en tono de burla, "hay que ser muy masoquista para reconstruir un corazón partido con lo mismo que lo rompió".

     Se giró sobre sí mismo y se sentó sobre la baranda del balcón, respiró profundamente al cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Aún podía sentir su aroma como si estuviera frente a él, es que lo había grabado tan bien en su mente que era lo único que ocupada espacio allí. Cuando estuvieron en el extranjero con su familia no había vuelto a saber nada del fundo ni de los Himura ni de los Takani, fue esa noche cuando habían vuelto a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo separados. Era gracioso que ella no lo reconociera, bueno, él tampoco lo había hecho así que la disculpaba. 

     Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con más ganas, el dolor ya no pesaba tanto y sus ánimos volvían a ser los mismos. Tomó un poco de agua y suspiró suavemente, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. "Me están dando una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé de nuevo". Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, ahora dormiría al fin.

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no son de mi propiedad ni quiero lograr fines de lucro con ellos (que cuática :P). Nota para mi querido Watsuki-sama, no se enoje usted, ya sabe que adoro demasiado a mi sanito lindo como para hacerle algo malo y no se preocupe que él está bien n_n, un poco amordazado y dormido por el somnífero que le di pero nada más. Juro que se lo devuelvo prontito, sólo déjeme terminar mi fic ˆˆ.

Notas de la autora: Gomen Nasai!!!!! No fue mi intención demorarme tanto en mis vacas, sé que he sido una malvada y no se enojen conmigo onegai ˆ_ˆ.

Y para que no se enojen les dejo un mini avance del cuarto capi… jejeje este se viene lime ;D (lime no más pq quero dejar lo mejor pa' los capis siguientes n_n, pero ya en serio, si no les gusta no lo lean y si lo escribí mal porfis no me maten que es primera vez que voy a escribir algo como eso :$):

"…_Lo miraba desconcertada, lo besaba o no, le confesaba todo ahora o nunca lo haría. Respirando hondo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado besándolo con una dulzura y pasión mezcladas a la perfección…_"

Jejeje, no se emocionen les dije que era un adelanto mini n_n.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, me encanta leerlos (aparte de sentirme súper alagada de que realmente les guste mi fic).

**gaby (hyatt**: Qué bueno que te haya causado gracia lo de Saitoh... jejeje es que como se llevan tan re mal en la serie pensé que sería chistoso que fueran padre e hijo.. Hohohoho XD. Espero que este capi te guste n_n y gomen nasai por la demora T.T

**Megumi014:** Gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumple n_n y sí, en este capi hay bastante SM pero de una forma no muy alegre que digamos, pero explica bastante el comportamiento de sano y el de ella.  Ojala q t guste este capi y el prox = se viene bueno n_n y no se va a demorar tanto, ya lo tngo casi listo.

**AsUmI**: Que rico que t gustó el capi n_n y para que sepas, yo todavía toy media "oro" con la "familia" Sagara...jajajajaj n_n. Ah! Y como te gustó el MA que puse en el capi anterior, dedique bastante del sgte capitulo para ellos (va a estar bueno ;D). Por lo menos no se va a demorar y gomen nasai por la tardanza.

**Asumi** : no son la misma?, bueno como son reviews diferentes los voy a contestar de esa forma. Que bueno que te gusto el capi y estuve pensando en tu pregunta. Lo de Uki & Co no sé si agregarla (mucha gente para mi cabecita T.T) pero a Tsubame podría ponerla como invitada especial, al igual que Soujiro... mmmm, incluso se me ha ocurrido una idea para Soujiro n_n. Espero que este capi t haya gustado y el prox no se va a demorar tanto (espero :P).

**Megumi kinomoto**: Que lindo que t gustó el fic y tranquila n_n. No creo que sea tan malo ver a Saitoh como el padre de Sano.. jajajaj chistoso tal vez pero nada más :P

**Cleoru Misumi**: Amiga mía!!! Acá tngo la actualización, un poco tarde pero llegó n_n. Yo toy en el mismo estado que tú incluso peor pq tngo que imaginarme que todo eso antes de escribirlo.  Lo del beso fue ufff, espectacular y lo de Aoshi cambiándose de ropa... mejor ni t cuento XD. Espero que este capi t guste y espera el next pq se viene bien bueno ;). Gracias por tus lindos reviews, siempre me subes el animo amiga mía n_n

**Megumi_1** (rosablanca07@hotmail.com): Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai!!!!! Sé que he sido una malvada pero no ha sido mi culpa L. Ojala que este capi t haya gustado y prometo no demorarme tanto con el prox (es q ya está casi listo). Gracias por tus reviews y que rico q t haya gustado mi fic. Nos vemos en el sgte capi.

**Sakura Mitsurugi** : Tomodashi!! Que weno q t gustó mi fic n_n, se nota que los sentimientos son mi vida? Jajajjaja.... Arigato arigato arigato  por haberte tomado las molestias de dejarme no sólo uno, si no que dos reviews n_n arigato again. Espero  amiga q este capi t guste y gomen nasai por la demora que tuve. Nos vemos acá en clases o yo t llamo de ahí n_n.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Gomen nasai por la demora (nuevamente, es que mi conciencia no me deja tranquila). Ojala les guste este capi y nos vemos en el próximo.

Matta ne

Su escritora 

Yukiko Himura

yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	4. Sueño de una noche de verano

Capitulo IV : Sueño de una noche de verano

     Aoshi se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos documentos, era una tarde tranquila según él. Por lo menos cierta jovencita no lo había ni llamado ni molestado en todo el día, no después de lo ocurrido la tarde pasada. 

     Suspiró suavemente, aún podía recordar aquel momento como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo. Es que no podía comprender qué lo había llevado a cometer tal acción, quizás fue lo hermosa que estaba la noche o el calor que hacía en la misma, quizás la luna le había jugado una mala pasada o sólo deseó hacerlo no mas. ¿Deseó hacerlo?, que chistoso sonaba eso en su mente pero por más gracioso que fuera, de cierta forma no estaba tan errado como creía.

     Bebió un poco de té helado y frotó sus ojos con fuerza, estaba cansado. Poco a poco dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo que resonó en la habitación. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para luego soltar una leve risa, "creo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba".

     Trató de regresar a su trabajo pero las letras se le movían, cerró los ojos y pensó en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. Revisar las listas de productos que se enviarían al extranjero, dar la orden de embarco para los distintos compradores y revisar las listas de gastos. Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo pensando en cosas sin importancia, pero aquellas cosas sin importancia como les decía él tenían un nombre, ese era Misao.

     Se acomodó en el sillón y pensó en el hermoso rostro de la joven que robaba sus sueños. Sí, eso había sucedido, Aoshi no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El recuerdo de su salida con la muchacha lo tenía lleno de preguntas, estaba demasiado confundido. Era obvio para él que sentía algo por aquella chica pero qué cosa, era lo que lo tenía con la duda. Necesitaba distraer su mente un poco, así no pensar más en ella.

     No había terminado de decidirse en ponerse a trabajar de nuevo cuando unos leves golpecitos suenan a su puerta. Tratando de aparentar estar ocupado ordena que pasen. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ve entrar a una hermosa Misao que vestía una blusa blanca, bastante apretada, una minifalda negra muy corta con unas sandalias con tacón del mismo color. 

     El asombro de Aoshi no cabía en él, su boca apenas la podía mantener cerrada y es que aquella diosa que cruzaba su puerta lo dejaba sin aliento.

     Misao entró tímidamente a la habitación, estaba un poco nerviosa pero debía ser fuerte para indagar que había sido lo de anoche. Lentamente cerró la puerta con llave, sin que su Aoshi se diera cuenta. Caminó hacía él pausadamente y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio donde el joven trataba de esconderse entre sus cerros de papeles.

     Misao trató de saludarlo pero él no le dedicaba ninguna mirada como para que ella estuviera segura que la escuchara. Se sentía frustrada, tenía que hablarle pero él nada.

     Lo que ella no sabía era que Aoshi trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero tenía que meditar bien lo que diría para no cometer algún error o mala interpretación. Trató de posar sus ojos sobre sus papeles pero sus ojos sólo miraban las letras sin sentido alguno, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en qué decir como para leer cosas sin importancia. ¿Sin importancia?, ¿desde cuándo su trabajo no tenía importancia? ¿en qué momento todo pasó a segundo plano?. Desde que ella cruzó su puerta y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Aoshi-sama se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó la chica un poco abatida

- ¿Eh? – Trató de responder con lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Sí, estoy bien un poco ocupado nada más –

- Pero lo noto cansado, ¿acaso no pudo dormir bien anoche? – Aoshi la miró fijamente a los ojos, lo había pillado de sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella lo conociera tan bien… ¿acaso ella tampoco pudo dormir anoche?, tenía que averiguarlo 

- Más o menos, ¿y tú? –

- ¿Yo?... - bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada, recordaba por qué no había dormido toda la noche y estaba más que segura que no sería por la misma razón que la de su Aoshi – Eh, yo tampoco pude dormir mucho –

     Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para dirigirse una mirada o seguir la conversación que tan confusos los tenía.

     Aoshi trató de concentrarse en sus papeles pero algo llamó su atención, la joven frente a él estaba levantando su pierna derecha para cruzarla sobre la izquierda dejando al descubierto mucho más piel que antes. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, cómo podía estar mirando las piernas de una niñita… no, de aquella mujer frente suyo. Eso era caer bajo.

     Sin embargo Misao lo descubrió y subió su falda un poco más, para "ponerse un poco más cómoda" según dijo. Ahora estaba seguro, Misao estaba coqueteándole de una forma tan sutil que había caído en el juego de lleno. Trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero la penetrante mirada de la chica lo seguía en cada movimiento. Se comenzó a poner nervioso y su respiración se volvió más rápida, tomó aire y se alejó un poco del escritorio para girar su cómodo sillón hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su espalda. Observó el paisaje pero nada le daba ideas para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba condenado si no escapaba de allí pronto. Volvió a girar su sillón pero se encontró con Misao sentada sobre su escritorio, frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué te sentaste ahí? – le preguntó bastante turbado

- Es que creo que necesitamos hablar y así me parece más cómodo, de esta forma me vas a prestar atención – le dijo muy segura y seria, era extraño verla así 

- Bueno, entonces habla – aún sin dejar de ver esos ojos que le fascinaban pero sin que se notara, su fría expresión nunca cambiaba

- Anoche yo… bueno yo… - bajó la cabeza ruborizada y respiró profundamente – no pude dormir por qué estuve pensando en ti toda la noche – le dijo de un solo golpe para al fin poder respirar tranquila y sentir sus mejillas arder como nunca

- Tú también… - Aoshi se sorprendió de lo que decía, estaba admitiéndole que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche porque pensaba sólo en ella, porque el recuerdo del tierno beso en la mejilla seguía dando vueltas en su mente, porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella aunque su corazón supiera la respuesta hace tiempo y él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirla. Bajó la cabeza y humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua, estaban secos – lo que sucedió anoche… ese beso, bueno yo… -

- ¡No!, el beso no tiene nada que ver – le respondió más nerviosa aún – bueno, sí un poco. Ese beso me hizo dar cuenta que lo que siento no puedo evitarlo… yo… -

     Misao no pudo terminar esa oración cuando un deseo terrible de sentir aquellos masculinos labios sobre los suyos la invadió, necesitaba acariciar sus cabellos y apretarse contra su pecho. Lo miraba desconcertada, lo besaba o no, le confesaba todo ahora o nunca lo haría. Respirando hondo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado besándolo con una dulzura y pasión mezcladas a la perfección.

     Aoshi no sabía que hacer, aquel beso lo había pillado desprevenido y no le había dado tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Lo peor de todo es que estaba respondiendo ese beso con la misma, incluso, con una pasión mayor que la de la joven. Eso lo asustó, con ese beso estaba vaciando su interior y admitiendo que quizás la joven le gustaba y mucho.

     Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompió la magia que los rodeaba alejando a la muchacha de él. Suavemente la toma por la cintura y la vuelve a sentar sobre su escritorio, baja su mirada y comienza a apretarse las manos nerviosamente.

- Esto está mal, muy mal, jamás debería haber sucedido esto -

- ¿Por qué? – Aoshi seguía sin mirarla

- Porque no, porque tú eres como mi hermana pequeña y hacerte esto estaría mal. Yo te cuidé desde pequeños, siempre fui como un hermano mayor para ti y Kenshin… yo no puedo dejar que esto me haga comportar de esta forma tan imprudente e irrespetuosa contigo – Suavemente siente como una delicada mano acaricia su cabello y su rostro, levanta la mirada y ve a una dulce Misao que recorría con su mano cada sector de su rostro, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios. En ellos se detuvo, los acariciaba lentamente mientras su mirada pedía más – Sabes que esto está mal –

- No me importa, yo te quiero – su mano comenzó a bajar por el fuerte cuello que ardía bajo su mano – y tú sabes bien que también me quieres de la misma forma que yo – su mano siguió bajando hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa y lo desabrocha – además, yo sé que deseas estar conmigo, que necesitas apretarme entre tus brazos y no separarte más, ¿o me equivoco? –

- No, no te equivocas – admitió al fin – pero de todas formas esto no es lo correcto –

- ¿Y qué es lo correcto?, ¿acaso es correcto reprimir tus deseos para darles rienda suelta a solas en tu habitación durante las noches? – su mano baja un poco más y desabrocha en siguiente botón de la camisa para dejar al descubierto el varonil torso de Aoshi – Sé que no soy la única de los dos que juguetea consigo mismo pensando en el otro –

- Yo… - No puedo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a su dulce Misao haciendo tales cosas pensando en él, aunque la idea de aquello ya le había cruzado la mente no había tenido el valor para hacerlo 

- Me lo imaginaba, te avergüenzas que yo pueda admitir que lo hago y tú no. Sé que me deseas más de lo que crees, lo puedo notar por la manera que estas tratando de no mirarme a los ojos – con ambas manos toma el rostro de Aoshi y lo obliga a mirarla fijamente, él se ruboriza y Misao sonríe de manera triunfante - ¿Ves que tengo razón? –

     Misao había retomado lo que había dejado inconcluso, siguió con su recorrido esta vez acariciando cada rincón del pecho de su Aoshi, dejando un camino de ardiente fuego a su paso. Aoshi no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel dulce y delicioso aroma de Misao. Parecía que nada había a su alrededor mas que ella… ella.

     Misao estaba logrando sacar al verdadero Aoshi de su tumba, el Aoshi que se encontraba sumergido bajo un millón de toneladas de acero puro, el Aoshi que temía salir a la luz por miedo a ser herido. 

     A cada caricia la respiración del joven se aceleraba más y más, pronto comenzó a jadear y a acelerar los latidos de su, hasta ahora, frío corazón. Y es que esta jovencita estaba consiguiendo devolver el calor y el fuego a un mundo rodeado de hielo. Misao lo sabía, por eso seguía bajando su mano hasta el fuerte abdomen que se estremecía con cada jadeo. 

     Era tan exquisito observar como Aoshi se ablandaba tan fácilmente, como ella era capaz de lograr sacar a ese Aoshi que pocas conocían, mejor dicho, nadie conocía. Misao sonrío y sintió como su propia respiración empezaba a acelerarse, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba acariciando a la persona que amaba y que él estaba a su completa disposición. 

     Con su mano izquierda, Misao tomó la mano derecha de Aoshi y la colocó sobre su pierna. Este puso un poco de resistencia pero Misao lo supo manejar bien, lentamente comenzó a abrir su mano y a sentir la suave piel bajo ella. 

     Aoshi no sabía que hacer, ¿acaso seguir sus impulsos era lo correcto? ¿O dejar todo así como así?. Realmente no podía pensar nada, ya que Misao comenzaba a acariciar su pierna con la mano de Aoshi de una manera que pedía a gritos que Aoshi abriera sus ojos y se dejara llevar por la pasión del momento. Así sucedi

     Sin que Misao pudiera reaccionar, Aoshi apresa ambas manos de ella con las suyas abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante que te hacían perderte en un mar azul. Sus ojos ardían en deseo y la que entonces era fría, ahora se prendía en llamas la mirada de Aoshi. Rápidamente se levanta de su sillón y, sin soltar las manos de la joven, se acerca rápidamente a ella y la besa apasionadamente.

     Misao no pudo hacer nada ni tampoco quería hacerlo, estaba embelesada besando a su amado y sintiendo como el calor que él tenía atrapado dentro traspasaba todo para llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo necesitaba liberar sus manos y sentir el cálido cuerpo que tenía cerca, trató de soltarse pero Aoshi ponía más fuerza en retener las manos sobre la mesa.

     La lengua de Aoshi buscaba desesperadamente a su compañera, recorriendo cada rincón de la femenina boca de Misao produciendo una falta de aire para ambos. Aunque el oxigeno faltaba, nada los obligaba a detenerse. Ambos se encontraban en un punto sin retorno, era avanzar o avanzar no habían más opciones que esas.

     Suavemente Aoshi subía sus manos por los brazos de la chica hasta llegar a los hombros, de allí los movió hasta la parte baja del cuello donde las retuvo por un buen tiempo. Necesitaba sentir la respiración de ella, deseaba sentir sus latidos más cerca de él y de esa forma era más fácil. Luego comenzó a bajar nuevamente hasta las piernas de la chica, las separó lentamente y colocó su propio cuerpo entre ellas para que Misao lo aprisionara entrelazándolas.

     Mientras, Misao había terminado de abrir completamente la camisa y colocaba sus manos debajo de ella. Podía sentir como el varonil torso se movía a cada respiro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido. Su corazón latía fuertemente también, era como si quisiera salir del cuerpo que lo tenía preso. Misao siguió su recorrido hasta la fornida espalda de Aoshi, esta se encontraba bañada en sudor y se tensaba bajo sus manos.

     A cada segundo sus alientos se mezclaban en uno solo, ya no hacía falta respirar porque ambos se entregaban lo necesario para seguir adelante. Sus besos ya no eran tan tímidos, la pasión brotaba de ellos como un volcán al expulsar la ardiente lava. Era tal el deseo de ellos que un simple beso ya no los satisfacía, necesitaban más con suma urgencia.

     Los labios de Aoshi bajaron por el cuello, besando y probando todo a su paso sin dejar nada que acariciar con la punta de su propia lengua. Siguió su búsqueda, bajó más y más hasta que la blusa de Misao interrumpía su camino. Violentamente arrancó cada botón y lanzó la blusa lejos para poder seguir con su deseoso camino. 

     Sin embargo Misao lo detuvo, no era justo que él se entretuviera solamente, también ella merecía algo de juego. Lentamente le quitó la camisa a Aoshi botándola en el suelo, luego tomó la hebilla del cinturón con sus dos manos y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los profundos ojos de él, la desabrochó rápidamente. Su propósito era otra parte de su ropa.

     Acercó su boca al varonil torso de Aoshi y comenzó a besar cada centímetro, su lengua recorría lugares que muchas habían soñado tan sólo observar. Se detuvo de nuevo y suavemente bajó con su manos desde el cuello hasta el pantalón de Aoshi, que la miraba con fuego en sus ojos. Misao se ruborizó un poco al sentir aquella fuerte mirada sobre ella, cerró sus ojos un momento y respiró hondo, lo volvió a mirar  y, pícaramente, desabrochó el pantalón haciéndolo caer sobre los pies del joven.

     Aoshi se separó un poco, solo para apartar los pantalones que ella había quitado. Rápidamente y de un solo manotazo, botó todo lo que había encima del escritorio, no le importó que fueran papeles del trabajo, contratos o facturas, sólo le importaba sacarlos de allí porque le estorbaban. Necesitaba espacio.

     Se acercó a Misao y observó la figura que tenía delante de él, hermosa, cómo una atractiva musa hecha especialmente para él. Suavemente la tomó por la cintura y la bajó del escritorio para quitarle lo poco que tenía de falda, aunque esta ya estaba por la cintura de ella. Esta llegó a una repisa llena de libros, la cual botó y produjo un sonido bastante fuerte. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al instante. Misao no podía creer que su Aoshi le estaba sonriendo por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en volverlo a besar, ahora con más pasión que antes.

     Mientras se besaban ardientemente, Aoshi sentaba la volvía a sentar sobre su escritorio. Esta vez su boca recorrería todo sin importa qué estuviera delante, necesitaba sentir ese cuerpo ahora. Lentamente su lengua comenzó a bajar por el cuello, pasó por donde el pulso se siente más fuerte, luego bajó unos centímetros más ya estaba casi cerca. De un solo movimiento arrancó el sostén que mantenía apresados a aquel par de perfectos senos que Misao poseía. Por unos segundos se quedó cautivado observando la belleza de estos, eran "hechos para mí" según se decía. Tímidamente su boca bajó un poco más hasta llegar a ellos, su lengua empezó a juguetear con un primero, saboreándolo y succionando poco a poco el pezón de la chica.

     Misao no podía reprimir sus gemidos, lo que el joven hacía en ella no la dejaba reaccionar ni pensar en nada. Estaba muy agitada frente a los "cariños" que Aoshi le proporcionaba como para  intentar detenerlo. ¡Ja! Detenerlo, que cosa más graciosa ella pensaba, cómo iba a permitirse detener a aquel maravilloso hombre, aquel hombre que amaba desde el fondo de su corazón y que deseaba  con todas sus fuerzas. No, no lo detendría, al contrario necesitaba más, estaba pidiéndole más.

     Aoshi seguí jugueteando con el bello torso de Misao, adoraba que ella gimiera de placer, del placer que él le estaba brindando. Bajó sus labios hasta llegar al estómago de la chica, sólo faltaba poco para probar el fruto que anhelaba con tanto deseo. Se agachó para quedar frente a frente con la intimidad de su Misao, levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de ella. Se veía tan dulce, tan bella, el notorio rubor de las mejillas de la chica y las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo, resaltaban la perfección que esta chica poseía.

     Lentamente quitó lo que quedaba de ropa interior, necesitaba sentir aquel delicioso aroma que ella expedía. Con un poco de vergüenza acercó sus labios y besó aquella flor que tenía por delante, rozando con la punta e su lengua cada parte del interior de la chica.

     Misao gemía fuertemente, el calor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte como para seguir allí sentada sin hacer nada, deseaba... no, ella necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir a su amado dentro de ella. Lo pedía pero él seguía brindándole placer, no era que estuviera molesta por eso, es sólo que deseaba darle todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo a él. No era justo que sólo uno de los dos gozara con todo esto, no mientras el bulto entre las piernas de Aoshi seguía creciendo.

     Aoshi luchaba fervientemente por probar aquel néctar que fluía de los labios de la chica, era delicioso como su dueña pero ella estaba demasiado agitada y no podía seguir haciendo o que estaba haciendo. 

     Fue en ese instante que unas manos agarraron la fuerte mandíbula del joven y lo guiaron hasta los labios de Misao, estos lo besaron con una fuerza que desbordaba pasión por todos lados. La chica lo deseaba y trataba de decírselo de esa manera. Pero el joven se ruborizó y alejó unos centímetros de ella, se había percatado que un insistente bulto luchaba por salir de sus boxers. Misao lo observó cálidamente mientras lo atraía hacia sí, con sus suaves manos retiró lo poco de ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de su Aoshi-sama. Este sólo pudo cooperar y acercar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que la chica sintiera al punzante miembro que se apretaba contra su estómago.

     Ambos se ruborizaron, sabían que con un solo movimiento todo en sus vidas daría un vuelco en 180°. Era mucho lo que podían perder, mucho en riesgo pero... todo lo que ganarían los obligaba a seguir adelante.

     Suavemente Aoshi se empezó a posicionar en la chica, temía que ella no quisiera, que no deseara aquello tanto como él. Se detuvo y esperó, Misao sólo lo observó a los ojos y lo besó largamente en los labios, los adoraba, le encantaba ese dulce, y a la vez, amargo sabor. 

- Te amo Aoshi Takani – sólo pudo decir después del beso

- ¿Segura que es eso lo que sientes? – mirándola como sólo él sabe hacerlo

- Tontito, si no te amara no estaría aquí. Si no deseara pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado jamás hubiera llegado hasta este lugar. Créeme, te **amo** -

     Aoshi sintió como Misao lo empujaba hacia dentro de ella, podía sentir como lentamente su ser entraba en el delicado cuerpo del ángel que estaba sentada frente a él. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse y dar rienda suelta a la pasión desenfrenada que ambos seres sentían el uno por el otro. 

     Aoshi no podía hacer nada más que embriagarse de la mujer que poco a poco hacía suya, a cada movimiento, a cada gemido, a cada grito de su nombre él se aseguraba más y más de lo que su corazón sentía. Misao, la dulce Misao estaba robando su corazón y haciendo un lugar para quedarse a vivir en él.

     La chica en cuestión sólo podía repetir el nombre de su amada entre gemidos, era demasiada la fogosidad que ambos expulsaban que sus cuerpos parecía que estallarían en un millón de pequeños trozos de estrellas. AL fin se estaban amando y convirtiéndose en un solo ser, hecho sólo y para amar al otro.

     ¿Amar?, ¿es aquello eso lo que el corazón del frío y duro Aoshi Takani estaba sintiendo?. Sólo él podía conocer la respuesta y, aunque antes lo negaba con firmeza y determinación, ahora ya no estaba seguro.

     Sus cuerpos poco a poco estaban llegando al límite de todo, el placer que ambos sentían los llenaba por completo. "Yo te amo, Misao Himura... en verdad te amo", logró decir el joven Aoshi antes de caer rendido sobre el torso desnudo de la pequeña Misao.

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Un fuerte grito se escuchó en toda la mansión Takani, el grito de un hombre asustado. Lo extraño era que nadie pudo escuchar nada, sólo los pequeños pajarillos que cantaban y danzaban al compás del viento lo hicieron.

     Aoshi se sentó en el borde de su cama, estaba en boxers de color azul profundo. Tomó un poco de agua y agarró con brusquedad el pequeño reloj que acompañaba a su mesita de velador. Eran las 6:03 AM, trató de observar por las rendijas que dejaban su oscuras cortinas y vio como unos débiles rayos de sol tratan de entrar.

     ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, un maldito sueño que le había perturbado su duro dormir. No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y cuando lo logra, tiene esos sueños. ¿Por qué aquella joven no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?, ¿por qué?

     Una cosa era segura, lo que había admitido al fin no era cualquier cosa. ¿Pero será verdad acaso?, aunque tratara de negarlo una y un millón de veces siempre saldría a la luz la verdad. Sí, si la amaba.

     "¿Que me está ocurriendo?. Por kami, esto no es justo. Es una pequeña, es casi mi hermana, es... toda una mujer de la cual estoy enamorado y no me había dado cuenta antes."

     Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Suspiró fuertemente, quería sacar todas esas sensaciones que el "sueñito" había producido en él, pero un inquietante bulto crecía bajo su ropa interior y no lo dejaría seguir durmiendo tranquilo.

     Se volvió a recostar en su cómoda cama, tapándose nuevamente con sus blancas sábanas. Lentamente introdujo su mano debajo de ellas y la posicionó sobre su miembro que luego comenzó a acariciar fuerte y suavemente, en movimientos rítmicos. 

Su cabeza sólo pensaba en ella y como se veía entre sus brazos. Mientras más recordaba su sueño, más rápido eran los movimientos que su mano proporcionaba. Comenzó a jadear y a acelerar su respiración, estaba llegando al clímax de todo. Con un solo movimiento calló rendido para luego dormirse profundamente repitiendo el nombre de su amada, Misao Himura.

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y todo eso... me da flojera escribir lo que viene y supongo que tb les debe dar lata leer lo mismo siempre. Watsuki-sama Sano lindo le manda saludos, lo tengo atado a la escalera de mi cama así me duermo mirándolo n_n. No, no tanto, de que está atado eso es cierto pero a mi conejito de peluche.

Notas de la autora: Hola!!!!, espero que este capi les haya gustado, gomen nasai por lo cortito y si no está bien escrito perdonen es que es mi primer lime lemon, no sé que salió al final (es que me emocioné escribiendo) con tanto detalle, bueno es mi primer esa cosa en serio que hago. 

Onegai, dejen reviews, me encanta y me emociona leerlos. Que les cuesta... es re fácil, apretas el botón de abajito (al lado izquierdo) y escribes q t pareció el capi n_n

Arigato por los reviews que me han dejado, me alegra mucho recibirlos.

**AsUmI**: Entonces si son la misma (aunq = toy con unas dudas u.u)... ufff!. Que bueno que t gustó el capi n_n, espero q este = lo hayas encontrado bueno... sé que salió cortito pero la intención es lo que vale, no? Jejejeje... gracias por los reviews, me gustan mucho n_n

**Cleoru Misumi**: Hi dear friend!!!!, acá me tienes con el nuevo capi. Te gustó???, ojala me costó bastante escribirlo T.T. Sé que en este capi nuestro puppy love no sale, ero en el prox... jajjaaj, si va a salir y bastante... jajaja, es que se viene re chistoso n_n. Bueno, ojala te guste este capi y espero ansiosa tu review

**Aome:** Gracias!!, que lindo q t haya gustado mi historia y cómo dije en el capi anterior, acá tienen el nuevo capi  (ven que no me demoré mucho?). Ojala te guste este y espero tus reviews n_n

**gaby (hyatt:** Hola!!!, t encuentro toda la razón, yo tb hubiera consolado al pobrecito del lindo de Sanosuke... pobrecito T.T. Ah! Tu me preguntabas las edades de Ken y Kaoru, bueno ellos tienen 25 y 21 respectivamente... jajaja, son todos seguiditos ;D. Ojala te guste este capi y espero tu review n_n

**Misao-19**: Gomen Nasai por haberme demorado tanto en publicar la vez pasada, ahora no me demoré tanto, ne? XD. No sabes lo emocionante que es para mí, saber que la gran Misao-19 le guste mi historia n_n y al hermoso y adorado Aoshi sama le tngo dedicado un lugar bastante especial en mi fic. Cómo te habrás dado cuenta este capi sólo fue de él y Misao (ojala t haya gustado), ya que este "sueño" tendrá mucho partido en situaciones próximas. Espero ansiosa tu review n_n

Bueno, esto ha sido todo... ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo y voy a esperar ansiosa más reviews, jejjjeje, es que me alegran mucho el día n_n.

Matta ne

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	5. Sorpresas, una desilusión tras otra

Capitulo V : Sorpresas, una desilusión tras otra

Un desaliñado Aoshi bajaba las escaleras de su casa, estaba cansado y un montón de gritos lo habían despertado de su costoso dormir. Se apoyó en el marco de las puerta que daba a la sala de estar, rascó su cabeza flojamente mientras su otra mano rascaba su espalda. Se estiró dando un sonoro bostezo que su hermana no escuchó, incluso, ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí observándola.

     Megumi se encontraba demasiado alterada gritándole al teléfono, ya colgado, como para notar que había más gente en la habitación.

- ¿Tan temprano y gritándole al teléfono?, ¿qué te hizo ahora él? -

- Nada, es sólo que... ¿Temprano? – Megumi observó la desaseada imagen que tenía su hermano, dio una pequeña risita mientras miraba la hora - ¿y a ti qué te pasó?, son más de las 11 de la mañana -

- ¿Tan tarde?, creo que me quedé dormido – encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano? – Aoshi la miró como si nada ocurriera con su usual mirada inexpresiva, aunque su interior gritaba que no era así. Megumi sonrió y le tomó la mano para llevarlo a desayunar – a ti te pasa algo, pero si no me quieres contar no hay problema, sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado -

     Aoshi sonrío en sus adentros, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su hermana, pero que ella se lo dijera lo tranquilizaba más. 

     Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, su padre ya estaba desayunado pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer durante el día y no podía esperar más por sus hijos.

- Veo que no dormiste bien anoche – Oguni observaba el desaseado aspecto que su hijo presentaba 

- Así es – fue la seca respuesta que recibió. Oguni sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada - ¿Megumi que eran esos gritos?

- Je – miró un poco nerviosa y apenada, le avergonzaba que la hubieran escuchado gritarle a "esa" persona – Sucede que invité a almorzar a Kaoru Sagara, tu sabes, con ella éramos súper amigas cuando niñas y quería saber que ha sucedido con su vida, así como una reunión -

- Me parece, pero no entiendo por qué gritabas -

- Es que el apestoso de su hermano – Aoshi miró a su hermana al decir esas palabras. Sonrió un poco y puso atención a la historia que contaba – me llamó para confirmar a la que hora "tenían" que venir. ¡Ja!, a el muy fresco le dije que no estaba invitado, pero como siempre ha sido un irrespetuoso me dijo "Kitsune fea" y que le daba lo mismo lo que hubiera dicho yo y que él iba a venir igual con su hermana... -

     El señor Oguni y Aoshi observaban atentamente a Megumi como se empezaba a alterar poco a poco, pero cada vez más rápido. Era característico en ella que empezara a temblarle una de sus cejas y sus labios se tensaran, de sus ojos sólo salían llamas y de su boca sólo insultos. Ambos reían, era gracioso observarla comportarse como una pequeña niña.

     Aoshi se dio cuenta de inmediato que Megumi volvía a su niñez cada vez que se encontraba con Sanosuke, ambos no se soportaban pero se complementaban a la perfección... aunque no lo admitieran. Cerró sus ojos y recordó como aquel chico de cabellos castaños miraba a su hermana, hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba pero como era un niño no sabía como decírselo o tratarla. Megumi también sentía algo por él pero no lo admitía, ella en ese tiempo estaba loca por Kenshin y no abría los ojos con nada, hasta que los Sagara se fueron al extranjero.

     Ahora entendía por qué andaba tan irritada su hermana desde esa noche que salió a caballo. Tenía que haberse encontrado con él, porque ese chico era el único que la llamaba "Kitsune". Rió un poco al recordar como Megumi se exasperaba cada vez que escuchaba ese apodo, lo gracioso es que cuando se enojaba parecía una verdadera zorrita (con orejas y todo).

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes Aoshi? – Lo miró enfadada – ¿acaso encuentras gracioso todo esto? -

- Megumi no te pongas histérica – Ella frunció el ceño con más fuerza – Se avisa que preparen comida para más personas y listo -

- Es que no es justo – hacía pucheros como niña pequeña – él se invitó solo -

- Trata de tomártelo con agua, piensa de esta forma. Este almuerzo va a ser como una especie de "reunión del grupo", o sea, reunir al antiguo grupo que teníamos para recordar viejos tiempos -

     Megumi se quedó pensativa, la idea no era mala, al contrario era excelente. Sin embargo le desagradaba tener a ese tipo en su casa, no después de cómo había sido con ella el día anterior. Lo malo era que se pondría nerviosa, él sabía como hacerlo, con sólo una mirada suya y ya estaría hablando cabezas de pescado. 

     Trató de cerrar los ojos mientras su padre escuchaba atento, la idea de su hijo era buena pero a él se le había ocurrido una mejor o mejor dicho, había pensado en como mejorar la situación, para él claro.

- Si van a hacer una reunión de grupo, ¿por qué no invitan a los Himura entonces? – 

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su padre sorprendidos, no, mejor dicho, nerviosos. Aoshi sabía que no podría ver a Misao a los ojos, menos hablarle, no después de los "sueños" que tubo en la noche. Megumi en cambio temía la venida de Kenshin, no era bueno que se juntaran Ken-san y Sanosuke y si su padre decía algo del compromiso, las cosas se pondrían feas... Megumi abrió su ojos, ella no quería que Sanosuke supiera de su compromiso con Kenshin, pero ¿por qué?. Mordió su servilleta con nerviosismo, no sabía que le estaba pasando, de alguna forma se avergonzaba de su situación y tenía miedo que el tori atama ese supiera lo que ocurría. 

     Megumi cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de su encuentro en aquel fuerte roble volvían de golpe a su mente, aunque ahora no volvían solas, el recuerdo de su cumpleaños número 8 regresaba. No quería volver a sufrir lo mismo, no por culpa de Kenshin otra vez...

- Entonces, ¿qué dicen? – preguntó Oguni Takani a su hijos, estos se sobresaltaron y se miraron sin saber que responder, esperando que el otro tuviera la respuesta lista a su padre

- No sé... ¿tú que crees Aoshi? – "Maldición, eres astuta hermanita" pensó Aoshi al lanzar una mirada asesina su hermana del alma

- Todo depende de ti, ve lo que sea mejor – bajó su mirada al plato, de esa manera Megumi tendría que contestar sí o sí. Aoshi rió por dentro

- Ehh... – "Demonios", se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. Si iba a responder tenía que hacerlo pronto, ya era tarde – Creo que podría pedirle a mi hermano querido que llame a Misao para que le pregunte si pueden venir con su hermano – Sonrió al fin de manera triunfante

     Aoshi la volvió a mirar, con una mirada más asesina que la anterior. Pero no pudo negarse, tenía que acatar lo que ella había dicho, aunque se muriera por dentro debía hablarle a esa chica. Y a decir verdad, eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero Aoshi rogaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

     Oguni observó atento como sus hijos intercambiaban miradas asesinas y como Aoshi no dijo ninguna palabra, tomó su silencio como un sí. "Entonces tu llamaras a los Himura, Aoshi, entonces yo me retiro... Provecho", dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse a su respectivo trabajo matutino.

     Mientras su padre se levantaba, ambos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio. Aoshi pensando en como hablarle a Misao para que no entienda mal la invitación y Megumi pensando en como comportarse frente a Sanosuke, para no perder la compostura como siempre lo hacía al estar con él.

- Entonces, ya que tengo que llamar a "Kenshin" – Megumi frunció el ceño – me retiro -

- Mejor, así aprovechas de darte un baño, hermanito, ya estas que apestas – rió Megumi tapándose la nariz en señal de mal olor. Aoshi la miró sin decir nada, se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación volvió a referirse a su hermana

- La que debería darse otro baño eres tú, tienes una gran mancha café en tu trasero – Megumi se levantó y miró indignada la mancha en su pantalón crema – accidentalmente dejé mi pastelillo de chocolate en tu asiento cuando te levantaste para coger el pan tostado... – Aoshi lanzó una mirada triunfadora y se retiró del salón no sin antes lanzar su último comentario – ¡Ah! Y que pases una linda mañana hermanita -

     Megumi se quedó parada frente a su asiento, observaba como Aoshi caminaba lento pero dando saltitos y antes de subir por la escalera se puso a bailar su "danza de la victoria", baile que duró hasta que entró a su habitación.

     Ella cerró los ojos y lanzó una pequeña risita, era divertido ver a su hermano mayor hacer ese tipo de infantilidades. Hacía mucho que no lo veía actuar de esa manera, cuando niños siempre hacía ese baile al ganar una pelea. "Niños, cómo quisiera volver a ser una niña de nuevo", pensó antes de dejar la habitación y dirigirse a la suya propia. 

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Y allí estaba ella, otra vez frente a su espejo.

     Megumi observaba su reflejo con nerviosismo, no sabía por qué pero quería verse linda, atractiva quizás. Realmente no lo sabía.

     Es que el hecho de que ese joven viniera a **su** casa era extraño, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo sola y menos ahora que vendría Ken-san, que haría si su padre abre la boca.

     Dio un profundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, evocó aquella hermosa noche. Recordó las caricias y los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban de una manera demasiado... ¿excitante?. Sí esa era la palabra. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió bien los ojos, era horrible pensar en Sanosuke Sagara como un adonis, como un sex-simbol, como todo un dios... pero por Kami, que cuerpo tenía, que forma de besar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer beso con, justamente, él. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, no fue un simple beso inocente, fue uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. 

     Megumi se sonrojó. Él, Sanosuke, por qué no podía haber sido otra persona. Por qué el destino tubo que jugar así de esa forma, después de todo, él la había querido una vez y ahora no sabía si ese sentimiento seguía en el corazón del chico... no, del hombre.

     Volvió a abrir sus ojos y observó a la persona delante de ella. Era una joven de largos y sueltos cabellos negros, llevaba puesta un par de blue jeans con unas botas vaqueras y una blusa lila, manga corta. Se veía hermosa, sencilla pero bella. Otra vez se sonrojó, esa joven ya no era la pequeña que soñaba con convertirse en medico, ahora era una mujer mecha y derecha que había logrado cumplir uno de sus sueños de niñez. 

     Una que otra lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas, era imposible que con todo ese tiempo pasado ella se había vuelto más parecida a su madre. Incluso llevaba puesto aquel hermoso medallón azul oscuro que usaba siempre su madre desde que tenía memoria, sólo que ahora lo acompañaba una preciosa cadena de oro. Ambos objetos representaban a las personas más importantes de su vida, aunque no le gustara admitirlo y le haya costado hacerlo.

     Unos leves golpes sonaron fuera de la puerta, Megumi sabía que significaba eso. Observó su reloj antes de dar la orden que pasaran. Eran las 12:45, "retrasado como siempre... a no, esa soy yo" pensó al ver como la sirvienta le indicaba que los jóvenes Sagara ya habían llegado.

     Megumi movió su cabeza afirmativa y respiró hondo antes de salir de su cuarto, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y observó a su hermano parado frente a ella con expresión de pregunta. Sonrió, "te ves bien, no seas tan presumido" dijo al pasar delante de él haciéndole un ademán de que la siguiera.

     Aoshi ahora estaba presentable, bañado y vestido decentemente. Tenía puesta una camisa negra, maga corta y perfectamente almidonada en el cuello y puños con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. La tenida se completaba con unos blue jeans y unos zapatos de cuero negros. No acostumbraba a preocuparse por la ropa pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba, Misao iría y quería verse bien para ella. Se detuvo en seco, ¿él quería verse bien para ella?, "uff como que la cosa se pone seria" pensó reanudar su paso.

     La joven Megumi no podía ver lo que sus ojos veían al bajar las escaleras, Kaoru en compañía de un apuesto chico de cabellos desparramados con abundante gel, vestía unos jenas negros, con una polera blanca sin mangas (bien apretada al cuerpo) y una camisa negra manga corta sobre ella. Ese no podía ser Sanosuke, se veía deliciosamente atractivo y su mirada se había posado en ella desde que había pisado el primer peldaño de la escalera. Megumi no podía mantener la boca cerrada, le costaba reaccionar frente a él. Tubo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no cometer alguna acción estúpida.

     La linda Kaoru no se quedaba atrás, ella vestía una mini falda de blue jeans con una camiseta blanca que tenía una franja azul en el centro (horizontal) y unas sandalias blancas de tacón. Llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo dejando dos mechones caer a los lados de su cara, se veía preciosa, como una pequeña niñita.

- Wow, no tenías que tomarte la molestia de vestirte tan linda para mí, Kitsune – Le dijo Sano al besarle la mano y lanzarle una mirada coqueta adornada de una picara sonrisa

- Yo no me vestí para ti – sacando su mano con fuerza y tratando de ocultar su notorio rubor

- Pero tú sabes que por más que trates de embellecerte para mí, siempre serás las misma Kitsune... recuerda, "aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda" – Sanosuke le cerró un ojo al ver que la chica en cuestión comenzaba a arder en furia. Soltó una leve carcajada y un codazo por parte de su hermana le llegó en pleno estómago, eso era señal de "o te callas o te callo"

     Megumi ahora recordaba por qué no tenía que pensar en él como objeto de deseo, era esa horrible actitud pedante que la aburría y molestaba. Nunca podía salir nada bueno de esa bocota, siempre molestándola, siempre arruinándole el día pero... igual le agradaba pelear con él.

     En eso venía bajando Aoshi por las escaleras, tubo que suprimir una risita para que su hermana no se molestara de nuevo con él. Era gracioso verlos pelear de nuevo y en vivo era mucho mejor.

     Sanosuke se acercó sorprendido a Aoshi, lo miró fijamente después que este haya saludado a su hermana y se paró frente a él.

- Aoshi... – este lo miró con su típica expresión en el rostro – tanto tiempo cubito de hielo, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

- Parece que no tan bien como a ti, amigo mío – ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, hacía mucho que no se veían

- Pero, hay algo que me molesta – le dijo en tono preocupado 

- ¿Qué cosa? – Aoshi estaba intrigado, Sanosuke se había puesto a su lado y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

- Es que no es justo, has crecido mucho en este tiempo y... ¡Sigues siendo más alto yo! – le dijo al medir su estatura con él

- Pero que quieres que haga, tú igual has crecido bastante -

- No importa, yo quería ser más alto que tú – se dio media vuelta y hacía pucheritos mientras sus ojos se ponían lloroso 

- Recuerda que yo soy mayor que tú... – a Sanosuke se le iluminó el rostro y eso no le gustó a Aoshi

- Claro – dijo triunfante – se me había olvidado que eras el abuelito de nosotros y que siempre seré más joven y atractivo que tú – cerraba sus ojos y reía alegremente, de manera ganadora. Pero Aoshi sonrió para sus adentros y su mirada cambió de ser fría como el hielo a la de un astuto zorro ( NA: algo de su hermana tiene que tener o no?)

- Eso es cierto, pero recuerda que las mujeres prefieren a los hombres maduros antes de los niñitos como tú – Sano lo miró enfadado -  y, si mi memoria no me falla, es porque les gusta que tengan más "experiencia" -

     Sanosuke se quedó callado, como siempre Aoshi lo había dejado sin palabras y sin argumento para decir a su favor. Odiaba eso, cada vez que lo hacía se parecía más a su hermana menor. "Ambos son un par de zorros astutos", se dijo un poco enojado pero luego abrió bien sus ojos y miró a Megumi con picardía, si no podía ganarle la pelea a un Takani mejor era probar con el más joven. Con ella siempre podía salir victorioso.

     Megumi se asustó un poco, sabía que Sanosuke se picaba y siempre se desquitaba con ella. "Es que no es justo, por qué no puedo ganarle nunca", se dijo al observar como Sano le enviaba esas mirada que sólo ella conocía bien. 

- Kitsune fea – solo terminó de decir esas palabras y Megumi ya estaba roja de furia

- Que no me digas de esa forma, Tori Atama ridículo - 

- No soy ningún Tori Atama, aparte porque de ridículo no tengo nada y de animal sólo mi atractivo – sonriendo arrogantemente

- Claro, porque sólo los gusanos pueden encontrar bello a algo como **t** – Sanosuke se pasó sus manos por el cabello sonriendo d la misma manera que antes

- Lo dices como si supieras que es ser gusano asqueroso... ¡OH! Disculpa, verdad que te molesta que hablen mal de tus parientes -

- ¡Cállate! -

- Kitsune Fea, Kitsune fea – Repetía esa frase una y otra vez, haciendo que Megumi se fuera enojando más y más, le encantaba verla sufrir

     "Han pasado casi 14 años desde que no se ven y siguen peleando por las mismas cosas, es increíble que no cambien nada con los años", resonó una voz en la puerta y todos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Era un joven pelirrojo, con el cabello medianamente largo (melena) y bastante despeinado, llevaba puesta una camiseta polo sport roja (esa del caballito) y unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas negras. Su estilo era bastante informal pero le daba un look bastante relajado, casual y formal, en cierta forma. Era acompañado de una joven de cabellera negra, amarrada en una larga trenza que dejaba dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de la cara. Vestía unos pescadores azul oscuro con una camiseta sin mangas rayada, de colores celeste y blanco, usaba también unas zapatillas celestes que combinaban con la camiseta. Ambos chicos eran realmente atractivos y dejaron con la boca abierta a Kaoru con Aoshi. Este último los reconoció de inmediato pero la primera no lo hizo, atenía una idea de quien era el apuesto joven pero no podía recordar quién era.

- Megumi – preguntó en voz baja Kaoru - ¿quiénes son ellos? -

- ¿No los reconoces? – Kaoru negó con la cabeza – son Kenshin y su hermana Misao -

- ¿Los Himura? – observó sorprendida al joven pelirrojo que saludaba a su hermano con alegría – no recordaba que Kenshin-san fuera tan apuesto... – Megumi la miró sonriente, de manera traviesa

- ¿Te gusta Kenshin? – Kaoru se giró ruborizada

- No, no es eso... bueno yo -

- No te preocupes – sonrió cariñosamente – yo no tengo ningún interés en él... – volvió a mirar hacia el grupito de enfrente y observó como Kenshin no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Kaoru – aparte, parece que le gustas -

     Kaoru no sabía como responder a eso, menos ahora que Kenshin se acercaba a ella para saludarlas. Era tan apuesto, tan dulce, tan... perfecto, esa es la palabra que buscaba, sólo perfecto.

     Por su parte Kenshin no podía creer lo que Aoshi decía, esa no podía ser la pequeña Kaoru, la niñita que se refugiaba detrás de Megumi en todo. Estaba hermosa, los años no habían pasado en vano por ella, la habían convertido en una hermosa mujer. "Al parecer Himura, algo está naciendo en tu corazón", pensó al observar cómo la hermosa Kaoru se sonrojaba al sentir como su delicada mano era besada cortésmente.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kaoru-dono - 

- Ehh.. bueno bastante – rió nerviosa – Pero parece que en usted no ha pasado nada, sigue igual que antes – mintió un poco

- Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de usted – Kaoru bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza pero él tomó delicadamente su mentón y subió su rostro para que lo observara a los ojos – con el tiempo se ha puesto más bella que antes -

     Kaoru se ruborizó al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras, parecía que observar esos hermosos ojos violeta la transportaban a un mundo místico, lleno de cosas inverosímiles rodeándolos por completo, sin contar que sería un mundo sólo para ellos dos. Ambos jóvenes estaban embriagados con la belleza y sinceridad de los ojos del otro, como si no existiera nada mas que ellos. Se habían sumergido en un mundo creado por sus jóvenes corazones, un lugar paradisíaco donde nada, además de ellos, podía existir. Un lugar en el cual nadie podía habitar y nadie podía visitar. Un lugar donde estaban solos, sin nada más que la compañía del otro y donde nadie los encontraría jamás. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello había sido amor a primera vista.

     Megumi estaba al lado de esta singular pareja, que todavía seguían tomados de la mano. Se sentía fuera de lugar, nerviosa y un poco celosa. ¿Celosa?, pero no de Kenshin ni de Kaoru, de ambos. Sentía envidia por no haber conocido aún al hombre que le alborote los sentidos, que la trasporte a lugares lejanos sólo para estar con él, que la haga sentir miles de sensaciones por minuto cada vez que se vieran a los ojos... 

     No supo cómo ni por qué, pero sus ojos buscaron instintivamente la mirada de cierto joven de cabellera castaña. Él la estaba mirando desde hacía bastante tiempo y se ruborizó al notarlo, es que esa mirada penetrante la ponía nerviosa. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, esos ojos, esa mirada arrolladora, podía perderse en aquellos ojos y le gustaba hacerlo. Era como zambullirse en un mar de calor, esos ojos ardían en deseo y el fuego que transmitían se le metía por las venas, haciendo que su sangre hirviera de pasión. 

Necesitaba besarlo con suma urgencia, deseaba tenerlo a su lado en ese mismo minuto. Sólo quería volar a mundos lejanos y perderse entre la fuerza y vigorosidad del cuerpo del muchacho, quería tener aquellos fuertes brazos apretándola con fervor. Por Kami, como deseaba a Sanosuke.

     Parecía que él podía sentir lo que sucedía en su femenina y avergonzada mente, como si escuchara los más oscuros y ocultos secretos que en ella guardaba. Sanosuke sonrió de manera arrogante, humedeció sus labios y arregló su cabello con una de sus manos. Sabía lo que Megumi pensaba, se notaba por el rubor de sus mejillas, también sabía que ella lo deseaba y que su corazón pedía a gritos que cumpliera todas aquellas fantasías que rondaban por la cabecita de la joven. Su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en ella, al imaginar sentir su piel, al recordar aquel fogoso beso. Respiró profundamente y pestañeó una par de veces, tenía que controlar su instinto que gritaba por poseer a la joven allí mismo. Tenía que calmarse, ya va haber un tiempo para todo. No iba a arruinar su oportunidad de nuevo, no ahora que Ken-san no estaba en su camino... al parecer.

     Aoshi por su parte se había sentado en un sillón, desde allí observaba nervioso el intercambio de miradas que su hermana y Sanosuke se daban. Giró su cabeza y vio a Kenshin en las mismas que Megumi, pero con Kaoru. "¿A caso soy el único que sabe controlarse?", pensó. Controlarse, hasta a él le daba risa esa palabra. Cómo iba a controlarse si ni siquiera miraba a Misao, apenas la saludó con un rápido "hola" y nada más. Control, eso no era control, eso era huir de sus problemas. Es que la observaba o sólo sentía el aroma de dulce piel cerca y aquel sueño volvía a su mente, incluso ahora lo volvía a recordar. Agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundamente cerrando sus azules ojos, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Él era como si hermano mayor y tenía la edad para eso, 6 años es bastante (para él) diferencia, no podía haber nada entre ellos... sí, eso era lo mejor para ambos.

     La sirvienta entró tímidamente a la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a este extraño grupo de jóvenes. Nadie hablaba, unos sólo se miraban otro estaba sólo sentado en el sillón y una jovencita estaba apoyada en la ventana observando al amo Aoshi, con cierta tristeza en los ojos. "Señorita Megumi, ya está servido el almuerzo", dijo antes de retirarse. "O son un montón de locos o el amor anda en el aire, pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que entre estos jóvenes hay varias parejas que se aman con locura", rió un poco al alejarse por el pasillo.

     Todos pasaron en silencio al comedor y vieron 6 platos servidos de forma paralela, cada unos con sus respectivos cubiertos y copas.

- ¿Tu papá no va a almorzar con nosotros, Kitsune? – Sano había notado que no estaba el puesto para el señor Oguni Takani

- No, al parecer, según escuché esta mañana, tenía mucho trabajo hoy – dijo al sentarse al lado de Misao, sin darse cuenta que Sanosuke se sentaba frente a ella 

     Sano sólo se limitó a sonreír. Se sentó al lado de Kaoru, quién no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin. "Je, estos dos se traen algo", pensó maliciosamente pero de cierta manera aliviado, por lo menos el chico pelirrojo no estaba interesado en la Kitsune. Ahora debía saber si ella todavía lo estaba por él. Cerró los ojos y bebió el dulce vino tinto que estaba en su copa, respirando suavemente.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     El almuerzo pasó lento, nadie hablaba. Apenas se miraban los unos a los otros, bueno, eso no sucedió exactamente de esa forma.

     Kenshin y Kaoru no dejaban de sonreírse mientras comían, era seguro que algo pasaba entre ambos. Todos podían notarlo.

     Aoshi estaba rígido como una puerta, Misao estaba sentada a su lado "tratando" de conversarle pero nada tenía resultado.

     Lo que ella no sabía era que Aoshi no podía mirarla, él mismo se había obligado a no dirigirle ni una palabra siquiera. El sólo haberla saludado ya lo tenía sumamente nervioso y no sabía como actuar frente a una situación como esa. Era raro en él verlo nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a ser frío y no demostrar nada, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. La situación se le salía de las manos.

     La pobre Misao le pedía todas las cosas que habían en la mesa, tratando que él la mirara o le dijera algún monosílabo, pero nada. Aoshi parecía robot, actuaba por reflejo. Misao pedía la sal y él sin mirar, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía en ese minuto, alarga el brazo para pasarle la sal. Lo mismo hizo con todo lo que la chica solicitaba, era enfermante la situación.

     Megumi de seguro se hubiera reído a carcajadas de eso, pero estaba tan preocupada por sacarse la mirada de Sanosuke de encima que nada la perturbaba. Sano había elegido ese lugar específico para sentarse porque sabía que la chica no podía comer tranquila si la miraban fijamente, sobre todo si él la miraba fijamente.

     Él sonreía altaneramente, estaba logrando poner nerviosa a la Kitsune lo suficiente como para no dejarla comer nada.

Megumi estaba que echaba rayos, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era agarrar el cuello de Sanosuke y estrujarlo entre sus manos. Lo malo de eso era que no podría contemplar más esos hermosos ojos miel que tenía, no es que le gustara mirarlos pero no tener que hacerlo sería extraño.

     Rápidamente después de comer, los chicos pasaron a la biblioteca de la casa. Una habitación muy parecida al estudio de Aoshi, pero más grande. Poseía una amplia colección de libros, unos cómodos sillones y un mini bar. Ese lugar era usado generalmente para recibir a los amigos y tomar unos tragos. Cosa que fue justamente lo que hicieron todos, beber unos bajativos.

- ¿Estás enojada, Kitsune? – pasándole un vaso con "Grasshoper"*1 mientras se sentaba en el borde del sillón personal, donde estaba sentada la chica

- Uhm – quitándole el vaso de las manos y haciendo un desprecio, esa era señal de "no me molestes". Señal que Sanosuke nunca hizo gran caso

- Ya, no pongas esa carita – tomándole el mentón produciendo que la chica se ruborizada un poco – recuerda que te vas a arrugar más luego si frunces tanto el ceño... -

- Cállate - 

- Jejeje... – Sanosuke se recostó un poco y abrazó a Megumi con su brazo derecho – como me haces reír Kitsune -

     Ambos se fijaron en la pareja que estaba conversando animadamente frene a ellos. Eran Kaoru y Kenshin que se sonreían a cada momento.

- Parecen un par de adolescentes - 

- Sí... – dijo bajando la cabeza. Megumi estaba un poco celosa de eso, no por Kenshin, si no por ella. Le costaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir de esa forma

- ¿Celosa? – Sano se puso delante del rostro de Megumi, no estaba muy alegre por la actitud que estaba tomando la chica frente a esa situación 

- No, no seas ridículo. ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de Ken-san? – bebía un poco de su bajativo

- No sé, antes si lo hubieras estado... – Mirando por la ventana

     Megumi se quedó en silencio, era cierto eso, antes se hubiera puesto celosa de él pero ahora... las cosas eran distintas. Suspiró largamente mientras su mirada vagaba por la habitación en busca que algo interesante, o algo que la hiciera borrar los pensamientos tristes de mi mente.

     Aoshi estaba preparando un Whisky en la rocas, necesitaba algo fuerte para relajarse un poco, estaba demasiado tenso. Es que la mirada dela joven Misao estaba posada en él desde que llegó, no podía quitársela de encima, por más que le agradara estar cerca de ella, por más que adorara el aroma de su piel tenía que alejarse y pronto. No se podía permitir hacerle daño, no podía tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus alientos se acaben, es que sencillamente no podía hacer eso. Él era un hombre mayor, un hombre que no le convenía. Ambos eran tan distintos, tan polos opuestos, sólo terminaría sufriendo si aceptaba lo que su corazón gritaba.

     Misao se acercó a Aoshi y observó su semblante serio, como siempre. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el vaso de Whisky que tenía en su mano, lo movía lentamente produciendo que los hielos se fueran derritiendo más rápido. La joven trató de hablarle, de llamar su atención de alguna manera, pero era imposible, Aoshi estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para ser devuelto a la realidad que pertenecía.

     Aoshi sentía como la joven le trataba de hablar, su dulce voz le encantaba. Pero debía permanecer así, de otra forma terminaría contándole todo lo que había dentro de su alma. Terminaría admitiéndole que la amaba, que la necesitaba desesperadamente, que no podía pensar nada más que en ella, pero... 

- Señor Aoshi – interrumpió la chica, tomándole la mano en la que tenía el vaso de Whisky 

- ¿Ah? – su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente pero trató de mantener la mente clara 

- Vamos a sentarnos con los demás, ellos lo están esperando – mirándolo dulcemente pero soltando su mano de manera nerviosa, ruborizándose por lo que había hecho

- Vamos... – respondió secamente, tratando de ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas

     Ambos caminaban juntos hacia donde se encontraban sentados todos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

     Sorprendidos todos, dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta y observaron que el señor Takani estaba entrando. Veía con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro pero al ver a Kenshin su mirada se volvió más vivaz. Una sonrisa recorrió su anciano rostro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Veo que están todos reunidos – mirando los rostros de cada joven, Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke y por último, Megumi

- Padre, ¿mucho trabajo? – preguntó interesado Aoshi

- Sí, bastante, pero traté de no demorarme mucho. Hay visitas en casa y debemos aprovechar los pocos momentos en que se encuentren todos juntos – su mirada se había posado en los ojos de Megumi, esta no le agrado la forma como decía cada palabra, como si analizara la reacción de cada uno mientras las decía – Uno no sabe lo que ocurrirá el día de mañana, ¿no? -

- ¿A qué te refieres papá? – pregunta un poco confundida Megumi. Su padre sonrió de manera especial, sólo su hija pudo darse cuenta de lo que tramaba. Megumi se asust

- Me refiero que hay que dar la buenas nuevas a tus amigos, nunca se sabe si tienen que volver a viajar, así acomodan sus agendas – Megumi observó a su padre de manera temerosa, él sólo sonrió – Creo que hoy es un día para celebrar, Megumi, ¿por qué no les cuentas a tus viejos amigos sobre el compromiso? -

- ¿Papá qué estás haciendo? – lo miró desafiante, mientras el rostro de Sanosuke se volteaba para ver a Megumi. Esto no le gustaba como sonaba

- Me refiero a tu compromiso, hija – Megumi frunció el ceño y Kenshin cerró los ojos tratando de rogar por un poco de buena suerte

- No te atrevas, padre -

- ¿Por qué no, Megumi?, ¿si es algo por el cual nuestras familias están tan felices? – Oguni sólo sonreía – A lo que me refiero, chicos, es que mi hija, Megumi Takani, pronto se convertirá en la señora Himura – Kaoru se quedó sin palabras, rogaba haber escuchado mal, mientras que Sanosuke se limitaba a observar el rostro de Megumi de manera molesta – es decir, ellos se casaran dentro de unos meses, ¿no les alegra la noticia? -

- Eres imposible... – fue la seca respuesta que Megumi dio antes de ver salir a su padre por la puerta

     Kenshin miró a una atónita Kaoru, trataba de explicarle que era un compromiso arreglado, que él realmente no quería casarse pero ella no se inmutaba. Sólo sonrió y cerró sus ojos ocultando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. "Te felicito", dijo al fin, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

     "Aoshi, tu llevas a Misao a casa... yo tengo que hacer algo antes", le gritó Kenshin a su amigo mientras trataba de alcanzar a la joven Kaoru. 

     Megumi había bajado la mirada, no podía comprender por qué su padre actuaba de esa manera. Era increíble que adorara arruinarle la vida de esa manera. Lo peor es que tenía que echarlo todo a perder, justo hoy que había venido Sanosuke... lo que ella no quería que sucediera pasó y de la peor forma.

     Sanosuke en cambio, miraba a Megumi con cierta rabia en sus ojos. Era increíble que ella aún quisiera a ese pelirrojo, cómo pudo haber sido tan iluso al creer que ella había cambiado, que quizás aún le quedaban esperanzas. Tomó su camisa que estaba colgada sobre una silla y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Megumi sola en ese gran sillón.

     Megumi se levantó al ver un molesto Sanosuke salir por la puerta, tenía que explicarle, tenía que decirle que eso no iba a ocurrir... no podía perderlo de nuevo...

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     "Espera", gritó Megumi cerca de las caballerizas. Había divisado a Sanosuke arreglar su caballo para largarse de allí.

     Él no le hizo caso, no tenía ningún interés en escuchar la mentiras que ella pueda decirle.

     Megumi volvió a gritar, ahora estaba más cerca y pudo ver como los ojos del chico trataban de huir de los suyos, estaban llenos de ira, rabia, dolor y... ¿decepción?. Se podría decir que sí, llenos de decepción.

- Por favor espera... – tomando las riendas del caballo negro 

- ¿Para qué? – quitándole las riendas y ocultando la mirada de esos femeninos ojos

- Eso del matrimonio no es cierto... por favor déjame explicarte – Sanosuke se giró, parándose frente a la muchacha. La miró a los ojos fijamente, estaba molesto. Por segunda vez en la vida él le estaba quitando el amor de su vida, pero ahora la cosa no se haría tan fácil. Respiró hondo y sonrió de manera petulante

- ¿Pero no era lo que tú siempre quisiste?, ¿casarte con tu "amado" Ken-san? – 

Megumi bajó la mirada, pero Sano le tomó el mentón suavemente levantándole la mirada. Observó sus ojos y sólo vio su reflejo, sonrió nuevamente y besó a la joven. La besó como lo había hecho esa vez, llena de pasión y fuego entre los dos.

     Megumi se apretó contra el pecho de Sanosuke con fuerza, él se limitaba a agarrar su cintura y acercarla más a él. Ambos sentían el latir del corazón del otro, ambos sentían sus propias respiraciones detenerse con cada mordisco que Sanosuke daba a los femeninos y rojos labios de la joven. Su cálida lengua trataba de entrar y recorrer toda la boca de la chica, trataba de hacerlo con fuerza sin siquiera pedir permiso.

     Ella no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar bajo ese mar de cálidas sensaciones, por Kami ese hombre la besaba como los dioses, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese preciso instante y aprovecharan los segundos de vida que tenían juntos. Era tal la ola de sentimientos que daban vuelta su interior que se estaba quedando sin aire, no podía respirar pero no le importaba, ella quería más...

     Sanosuke sintió como la doctora apretaba su camisa fuertemente, él sólo sonrió y, en un dos por tres, terminó el beso. Tan rápido como violento comenzó, fue como terminó. Ella lo quedó mirando tímidamente, estaba jadeando por la falta de aire y sus mejillas mostraban un notorio tinte carmín en ellas. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como si quisiera salir de su prisión, y su cuerpo aún temblaba por todo lo que sintió y quedó por sentir después de ese beso.

     El joven sonrió arrogantemente y subió a su caballo. 

"Sólo dime una cosa, apuesto que nadie te ha besado de la forma que lo he hecho yo ni te han hecho sentir lo que yo te hago sentir. Admite que ese fuego que hay en tus ojos, sólo arde al verme... Sólo admítelo... nos vemos Megumi"

Megumi observó como Sanosuke se alejaba galopando, eso que le dijo era cierto pero su terca cabeza no la iba a dejar admitirlo de forma tan fácil. "No te creas la gran cosa, Sanosuke Sagara, no creas que con un beso tuyo el camino se te va a abrir tan fácilmente", se dijo mientras preparaba su caballo para salir a cabalgar un rato. Tenía que aclarar su mente y pensar las cosas de forma tranquila, no debía apresurar nada por que los sentimientos pueden confundirse. Pero por Kami que la dejaban mal esos besos... 

"Como que cabalgaré más lejos que lo de siempre, con tal de no toparme con ningún roble voy a estar bien"

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclarimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y bla bla... Watsuki-sama esté tranquilo que no quiero aprovecharme monetariamente de sus personajes (puede que físicamente sí n_n y  ya sabe de quien o quienes ;D). Jeje

Notas de la autora: Y bien, les gustó el capi?, espero que sí. Jaja, este quedó un poco más chistoso que el anterior (y más largo tb)... es q ya le hacía falta algo de humor al relato ñ_

Glosario:

"Grasshoper"*1: Bajativo que se prepara con licor de menta verde, crema de cacao blanca y crema de leche.

========|°|========

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, les he dicho que amo leerlos?... jeje, me encanta recibirlos. Ahora los contestaré:

**AsUmI**: Jejeje, t logré engañar no?. Esa era mi idea, engañar de tal manera al lector que al final sólo quisiera degollarme viva (a decir verdad, hay varias partes que era un sueño... o por lo menos que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo). Ojala te guste este capi, me salió re fácil escribirlo, lo malo es que el 6to me está costando... uff, espero que la U no me mate la inspiración :P

**Asumi**: T gustó?, eso parece n_n. Gracias por el review, fue justo lo necesario para entender qué sentiste al leerlo (yo estaba = cuando lo escribí, imaginate que tngo q imaginar que ocurría y cómo describirlo... =ˆ.ˆ=). Ojala q t guste este capi y espero tu review.

**Gaby (hyatt):** Siiiii, para eso pensé en el sueño. Me estaba dando rabia Aoshi pq sabía lo q sentía pero no lo quería admitir. Por lo menos ahora lo sabe pero no quiere hacerle daño a Misao... UHF, tanta preocupación, me va hacer salir canas verdes este niño!!. Jejej, ojala te guste este capi es bastante más diferente de los demás (por lo menos se ven a los personajes en facetas distintas... jajaja, más ¿reales?). Espero tu review

**Misao-19**: Que bueno que te gustó el capi!!! Y yo tb quero un Aoshi así n_n (quien no?). Ojala te guste este capi, acá veras cómo el pobre Aoshi a Misao... jajaj, pobrecito que mala soy ˆ_ˆ. Oye, gracias por el cumplido pero en serio, tu eres genial escribiendo!... no trates de buscar a tu musa, ella va a volver... tranquila no la presiones o si no, se enoja y se demora más :P. Bueno, espero tu review ansiosa y deseo saber q t pareció la actitud "súper madura" de Aoshi-sama con su pobre hermanita :P (sin contar que imaginárselo todo cochinito por la mañana debe ser gracioso n_n).

Bueno eso es todo!. Ahora me han escrito menos personas T.T, por eso no les cuesta nadita apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejar su mensaje, me ayuda a mejorar y me da ideas de cómo seguir la historia (nunca es malo J). 

Ah!, no se preocupen si me demoro en actualizar, el capi 6to me está costando un poquito y cómo empecé las clases en la U el tiempo para escribir se me está haciendo menos... pero tranquilas, no me demoraré más de lo que me demoré con el capi 3ro... tan lenta no soy n_n

Matta ne

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	6. Amores y temores de niñez

Capitulo VI : Amores y temores de niñez

     Kaoru estaba en su cuarto, se había sentado frente al espejo de su tocador. Observaba el reflejo de una joven sin muchas cosas interesantes, pero que la suerte estaba brillando otra vez para ella.

     Desde pequeña no había tenido suficiente confianza en sí misma, era una niña tímida e idolatraba a Megumi en todo. Siempre quiso ser como ella, tan elegante, tan grácil, tan bella...

     Es cierto, Kaoru nunca se encontró hermosa. Para ella, nada en su persona valía la pena. Era torpe, un poco mandona y no muy agraciada... según ella.

     Pasó su mano por el abundante y azul cabello, observó como algunos mechones caían al alejar su mano de la cabeza. Volvió a fijar su mirada en sus ojos, no encontraba nada en ellos. Azules y sin gracia, toda mujer daría todo por esos hermosos ojos pero a ella no le gustaban. Prefería los ojos de Megumi, tan expresivos, tan ¿felinos?. O los ojos de la pequeña Misao, tan verdes y alegres, derrochaban felicidad a su paso.

     Siempre se repetía lo mismo, ¿por qué no sacó la belleza de su madre, o los ojos de su padre?. ¿Por qué no tenía la arrogancia (mejor dicho, egocentrismo) de su hermano mayor, o la incredulidad del menor de los Sagara, Yahiko?... ¿por qué tubo que ser la oveja negra de la familia, la hermana que desteñía frente a lo especiales que eran sus familiares?... ¿por qué tubo que ser tan normal... tan ella?

     Desde hacía mucho que a Kaoru le habían detectado una baja de autoestima inmensa, nada de su persona le satisfacía, nada de su ser valía la pena. Una de las razones era ser la hermana del medio, ese síndrome que tienen los niños al pensar "al mayor lo quieren por ser el primero, al menor por se el último y al del medio... da lo mismo". Pero esa no era la mayor de las razones, esa baja de autoestima se presentaba desde pequeña... desde que su corazón comenzó a latir por ese joven pelirrojo de mirada violeta.

     Es que a Kaoru le gustaba Kenshin desde niños, más o menos, desde que se conocieron... o sea, desde siempre pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada. Él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado despistado como para fijarse en ella, sin contar que se preocupaba demasiado por Megumi... su mejor amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer en contra de ella?, sabía que la pequeña adoraba a Ken-san y que él la ayudaba en todo (como un hermano mayor). Sin contar que Megumi era una niña hermosa, tan delicada, tan femenina. En cambio Kaoru era... Kaoru era una niña común y corriente...

     Bajó su mirada, observaba la delicada terminación del espejo. Observó como su camisa de dormir revelaba parte de su cuerpo, se sonrojó y tapó rápidamente aquello que indiscretamente se veía. Volvió a observar su reflejo, ahora más rosa que antes. 

     Suspiró largamente, dejaba escapar el aire con un dejo de tristeza pero a la vez, de sorpresa. Ese día no había sido muy normal, que digamos. Se había reencontrado con el amor de sus niñez, estaba tan guapo, tan mayor, tan él. Se había sentido en las nubes cuando le dijo que estaba hermosa, al fin la estaba tomando en cuenta. Recordó esos ojos violetas, cómo la miraban , cómo trataban de inspeccionar su alma. Volvió a ruborizarse pero la sonrisa que tenía se borró de inmediato, recordó las palabras del señor Takani, "señora Himura", "dentro de unos meses". Dejó escapar una tibia lagrima mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar más... no después de prometerlo.

     Una tímida sonrisa cruzó sus labios y el reflejo en el espejo de nuevo volvía a ser más alegre. Practicó algunas sonrisas, quería comprobar si su sonrisa era tan hermosa como le habían dicho. Pero algo en ella le llamó la atención, sus labios, esos tan comunes labios. Con la punta de sus dedos los recorrió lentamente, repitiéndose en su mente que no podía ser cierto. Esos labios habían sido sellados por el hombre que su corazón llamaba a gritos, por él...

     Volvió a ruborizarse, estaba vez recordaba lo ocurrido entre ambos esa tarde... bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Kaoru corría en busca de su caballo, necesitaba escapar lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar. Cómo era posible eso, cómo su querido Kenshin se iba a casar con Megumi... eso no era justo. La misma Megumi le había dicho que no le interesaba, entonces por qué decía eso el padre de ella.

     Al fin llegó a las caballerizas, se limpió los ojos y sacó a su caballo, se subió a él y emprendió cabalgata hacia su casa. Nunca más podría ir a esa casa, nunca más vería a Ken a los ojos, nunca más se haría ilusiones falsas.

     Estaba tan concentrada en sus sentimientos, en su dulce corazón roto, que no escuchó el ruido de un auto acercarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era un hermoso corvette rojo descapotable, un deportivo para ser exacto. Este se atravesó frente al caballo asustándolo y encabritándolo, haciendo que Kaoru cayera de él. Por suerte no le ocurrió nada. 

Ella traba de golpear el suelo con sus manos, estaba molesta, estaba harta de ser tan débil y de sufrir situaciones como esta. ¿Quién sería el estúpido que se atravesó de esa forma?, todo porque ella iba en un caballo y él (o ella) en un hermosísimo coche.

     Una figura se estaba agachado para ayudarla a levantarse, Kaoru se giró para ver a quién llenaría de insultos. Se sonrojó y llenó de rabia al ver unos ojos violetas observarla fijamente, ese cabello rojizo no pertenecía a nadie más que a Kenshin Himura, el hombre que había roto su corazón ese día.

- Perdón... – él alargó su mano ofreciéndole ayuda, Kaoru giró su rostro y trató de levantarse sola

- Gracias, pero no gracias, puedo levantarme sola – se sacudió la tierra de sus ropas, ahora caminaba hacia su caballo nuevamente, tenía que irse de allí, tenía que escapar de esos ojos o rompería en llanto nuevamente

- Por favor no te vallas, necesito explicarte lo ocurrido allá... por favor... – la observaba suplicante, no iba a dejar que esa chica se le escapara de nuevo. Ahora no sería tan tonto como antes, no la pedería...

     Kaoru cometió el error de verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la derretían por completo. Trató de hacerse la fuerte, la que no le importaba nada pero su naturaleza no era así, nunca había podido ser fría.

     Asintió con su cabeza, Kenshin sonrió feliz y tomó el caballo de la chica. "Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo", le dijo alejándose a caballo. La mansión Sagara no estaba muy lejos desde donde estaban y el regreso de Kenshin fue rápido. 

     Con un simple movimiento, Kenshin indicó a Kaoru que subiera al auto. Esta no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pero el joven la miraba de manera suplicante, así que suspiró y dubitativamente subió al coche.

     Kenshin encendió el motor y se alejó del lugar, entró por unos caminos extraños y se llevó a Kaoru hasta la carretera. La chica no sabía que pensar, miraba el suelo del auto, observaba como se movían sus pies con cada giro que este daba. Elevó su rostro y observó inquieta el paisaje que pasaba rápida y violentamente. Se arregló el cabello que se le venía al rostro por la acción del viento, no quería mirar a si lado, sabía que se encontraría con el rostro de Kenshin y eso era algo que no deseaba ver si deseaba mantenerse tranquila.

     Por su parte, el joven Kenshin miraba el asfalto de manera concentrada. Estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a esa linda joven que se encontraba a su lado. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras que trataba de estrangular el manubrio con sus manos, estaba molesto, enojado, lleno de ira. No podía creer que Oguni Takani hubiera sido tan... tan... tan ruin, era su vida no debían tomar decisiones por él. Su futuro le pertenecía a él solamente, ni a ese señor, ni a su padre...

     Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Su padre no tenía derecho alguno para obligarlo a hacer nada, sin embargo se lo debía. Su padre era su padre, un hombre fuerte que imponía su opinión sobre todo y todos. Siempre se había hecho lo que él deseaba, incluso con sus hijos, lo único que le importaba era su propia satisfacción y bienestar. Pero aunque Kenshin no se diera cuenta, su padre lo amaba mucho, siempre se había preocupado de darle lo mejor aunque no se diera cuenta de eso. En sus momentos de soledad, cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo viera, descargaba su rabia e impotencia con un saco de boxeo. No resistía ver la manera que sus hijos sufrían, sobre todo Kenshin, le dolía todo lo referente al compromiso pero aunque su hijo no se diera cuenta, era lo mejor para ambos.

     Kenshin volvió a suspirar, ahora más fuerte que antes. Seguía sin comprender a su padre pero sabía que le sería imposible hacerlo, menos ahora que tenía su mente en otro lugar, mejor dicho, en otra persona. Desvió su mirada hacia la joven de cabellos azules, se veía hermosa. Aún recordaba cómo era ella cuando niños, tan linda y tierna, le encantaba verla sonreír o esconderse detrás de Megumi cuando su hermano trataba de molestarlas. Siempre se preocupó por cuidar de Megumi que dejó algo de lado a la joven Sagara, y siempre se reprendería. Pero algo que encontraba su deber, tenía que cuidar de ella como Aoshi cuidaba de su hermana menor. Kaoru tenía a su hermano, su madre y padre, ellos sólo se tenían a ellos. La madre de Megumi falleció cuando esta sólo tenía 4 años y la suya, un año después del nacimiento de su pequeña hermana.

     Sonrió tristemente mientras se estacionaba a un costado del camino, en la berma. Kaoru trataba de mirar el paisaje mientras él seguía con la manos puestas en el volante, aunque el auto estuviera completamente detenido. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio y respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y decidió que hablaría primero.

- Kaoru-dono, yo... – Kenshin miraba hacia el frente, sabía que Kaoru no lo miraba. Volvió a apretar sus manos fuertemente sobre el volante, le costaba encarar esa situación – Yo tengo que pedirle una disculpa -

- ¿Disculpa? – Kaoru seguía mirando cómo los árboles se movían al compás del viento, era algo casi hipnótico

- Sí, verás lo ocurrido esta tarde... pues no es cierto – esperó una respuesta de parte de Kaoru, pero nada, sólo se escuchó el molesto silencio entre ambos. Kenshin cerró sus ojos, su corazón le latía fuertemente estaba nervioso. Pero los silencios de la chica no lo tranquilizaban mucho que digamos, era... 

     Kenshin elevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, las metió entre sus cabellos para luego cruzarlas sobre su nuca. Siempre había tenido ese reflejo cuando las cosas se le complicaban, y es que ahora estaba todo más enredado que nunca. No sabía que hacer, Kaoru se mantenía en silencio mirando quizás sabe donde. No decía palabra y lo poco que dijo fue repitiendo lo que él le decía, pero no podía culparla. Esta situación era demasiado complicada, ambos sabían que hacer pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

     Kaoru cerró sus ojos, tenía miedo de volver a llorar. No deseaba hacerlo, no mientras estuviera él a su lado. Necesitaba con suma urgencia estar sola, alejarse, irse y dejar todo botado. Le dolía escuchar las posibles excusas que él pudiera darle, se imaginaba cada mentira que pudiera un hombre ser capaz de decir... pero ese no era un hombre cualquiera, ese era el dueño de su corazón. Quizás por eso le costaba tanto ser fuerte.

     De repente, sin saber de dónde, apareció un pequeño pájaro blanco volando por entre los árboles. Se veía tan libre, tan libre de problemas, tan solo. Kaoru deseaba ser como aquel pajarillo, en ese instante quiso tener alas y salir de ese lugar. Estaba harta de sufrir, estaba cansada de seguir llorando por amores no correspondidos, estaba aburrida de seguir viviendo su estúpida vida.

     No lo pensó dos veces, levantó el seguro y abrió la puerta del auto. Kenshin no se había dado cuenta que la chica había salido y estaba caminando hacia la pradera, iba lento como si tratara de analizar cada paso que daba. Su caminar era suave, como si la llevara el viento y es que este seguía moviendo su cabellera que ahora estaba suelta. Era un espectáculo hermoso, el azul de su cabello resaltaba ante el aterciopelado y anaranjado cielo. Estaba atardeciendo y las luces mostraban un espectáculo hermosísimo. 

     Algunas lagrimas resbalaban por las pálidas mejillas de la joven, ya no podía seguir guardando ese dolor, ya no quería seguir demostrando que era una chica fuerte porque no lo era. Era una simple niña que no deseaba seguir...

     Por mucho tiempo quiso ocultar su interior del resto del mundo, había formado una máscara de "felicidad" para que nadie supiera su verdadera forma de ser. Su interior se moría con le paso del tiempo pero su sonrisa seguía allí, siempre amplia, siempre fresca y hermosa. Ahora su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero sus ojos ya no traban de demostrar alegría, al fin eran libres de expresar el dolor que siente su interior, al fin eran libres de llorar cuando hay gente cerca, sin miedo a ser rechazada.

     Ahora,  la vista del único hombre que amó, el único hombre que le entregó su corazón, al único que nunca quiso decirle nada, daría sus últimos pasos sobre un mundo que no quería verla feliz de verdad, un mundo que nunca la quiso, un mundo que no valía la pena habitar. Su vista estaba puesta en el horizonte, a unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraba estaría la solución definitiva a todo. 

"El pozo de los silencios" era un antiguo pozo en desuso, antes había servido para dar agua a la mayoría de las casa del sector, pero ahora, con la construcción del pueblo, ese pozo estaba abandonado. Además, era muy profundo y muchas personas habían caído en él por el mal estado en que se encontraba su construcción.

Kenshin seguía mirando cómo las luces del atardecer daban diversas sombras en el pavimento, era interesante y casi relajante observar las marcas del camino. Estaba tan concentrado que no había notado la ausencia de Kaoru, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a buscarla. Giró su rostro rápidamente hacía donde debería estar la chica, pero sólo encontró algunas hojas secas. Elevó su rostro y observó como ella se dirigía lentamente hacía el maldito pozo de los silencios, estaba casi cerca, si caminaba un poco más ella caería. Nunca se perdonaría por eso, nunca perdonaría su poca valentía y su ridícula timidez.

     Salió rápidamente del auto y corrió hacia la chica, esta ya estaba parada sobre la orilla del pozo  y observaba detenidamente la oscuridad que lo inundaba. 

     "Un paso más y todo va a acabar...", pensó Kaoru mientras cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a terminar con todo. Sólo que no contó que Kenshin fuera más rápido que ella y lograra tumbarla en el suelo antes que ella hiciera algo.

     Kaoru seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no paraba, sus lagrimas seguían bajando como si trataran de ahogar a la joven en su propia tristeza.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste sola? – repetía la joven entre lagrimas, aún con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar que hicieras algo por estilo? – la rabia y el miedo se mezclaban se la voz de Kenshin

- Déjame sola... – rogó la joven

- No lo voy a hacer, no ahora... – Kaoru seguía llorando, las palabras de Kenshin entraban en su cerebro pero no lograba entenderlas, nada de lo que él dijera ahora entendería sólo deseaba dormir por siempre y soñar que su vida se iba junto a esa blanca avecilla. Kenshin estaba sobre ella, habían caído así, pero ahora el joven trataba de tomar el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos para obligarla a abrir sus ojos y míralo a la cara - ¡No seas tonta! Nunca voy a dejar que te ocurra nada... -

- Déjame... – con un hilo de voz. Kenshin sujetó el rostro de la chica con fuerza, tenía que hacerla entender de alguna manera

- Kaoru ¡abre tus ojos y mírame, por favor! – la joven abrió sus ojos mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, Kenshin trató de sonreír pero miles de lagrimas corrían de sus ojos - ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo te ocurre?, no sabes lo mucho que me harías falta... -

     El rostro del joven Kenshin se volvió de un tono carmesí, al fin estaba diciendo como se sentía pero seguía con miedo a hablar de lo que su corazón realmente sentía por la chica. Poco a poco su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de Kaoru, no sabía por qué lo hacía simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios comenzaban a rozar los de la chica y, tan sutil como el vuelo de una mariposa, él besó aquellos femeninos labios.

 Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Kenshin, esos labios sabían a pena, a dolor, a tristeza y temía que fuera por su culpa.

     Kaoru no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo eso, lo que siempre deseo, lo que siempre soñó, un beso de su querido Kenshin, estaba ocurriendo al fin. Tan dulce, tan temeroso en cierta forma, era como un niño pequeño. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de los labios que probaba en ese momento, era cálidos tanto que llenaban de color los fríos y tristes labios de ella. Era cómo si recobrara algo de alegría y esperanza, algo que casi no quedaba.

     El sol estaba terminando de esconderse detrás de las montañas y la luz se comenzó a hacer escasa, el sonido de los búhos comenzaba a surgir de entre los árboles y era hora de marcharse. Kenshin estaba terminado aquel momento dando unos pequeños besos sobre los labios de la chica, ahora miraba el tono carmín que teñía las tiernas mejillas de Kaoru. Se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel.

     Kaoru abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la violeta mirada que la observaba fijamente. Su rostro se encendió de un tono más rojo aún y mientras, Kenshin sonreía tiernamente. 

     De repente el sonido de un búho se escuchó fuertemente cerca de ellos, rápidamente Kenshin se sentó a un lado de Kaoru, tratando de alejarse un poco y ocultando el notorio rubor de sus mejillas. De cierta forma estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder, no es que le beso fuera algo que no haya querido pero pensaba que era demasiado apresurado, muy repentino. Tenía que calmarse y aclarar todo.

- Eh... creo que es hora de marcharse, Kaoru-dono – dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba su reloj y trataba de pararse

- E... e... está bien – contestó la chica cuando él la ayudaba a levantarse

     Ambos caminaron hacia el auto en silencio, era unos de esos silencios incómodos que tanto desagradan. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra, ninguno quería hacerlo tampoco. Sólo querían disfrutar del momento tan mágico que los rodeaba.

     Así mismo se fueron todo el camino de regreso. Kaoru observaba las estrellas, eran tan hermosas, le encantaban, pero hoy estaban más hermosas que nunca cómo si hubieran sido pulidas especialmente para ellos. Es que estas brillaban de manera especial, más hermoso, radiante, sin duda era una noche mágica.

     El auto se detuvo, estaban frente a la mansión Sagara. Kaoru no sabía si bajarse o no, no sabía bien como reaccionar si decir algo o simplemente quedarse callada. Lentamente abrió el seguro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para bajarse, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

- Ka... Kaoru-dono... – afirmaba el volante con fuerza, respiró hondo y giró su rostro para ver a Kaoru que estaba parada frente a la puerta derecha del auto

- ¿Sí? – respondió un poco nerviosa. La mirada de Kenshin era seria, como si fuera a decirle algo muy importante, eso la asustó. Temía que se arrepintiera de todo

- Bueno yo... el compromiso con Megumi-san es algo arreglado por nuestros padres, pero ninguno de los dos desea casarse... – la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza – yo... yo no quiero que malinterprete lo que el señor Takani dijo, yo no quiero casarme y si lo hago, será con la persona que quie... que ame... – su rostro se tornó de un cálido color rojo, sentía que sus mejillas ardían pero la sonrisa de Kaoru lo tranquilizaba un poco – bue... buenas noches, Kaoru-dono... -

- Buenas noches Kenshin-san - 

     Kaoru se quedó parada observando como se alejaba el auto de Kenshin, ahora estaba alegre, sabía que él no quería esa boda y esperaba que tratara de hacer algo para impedirla. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y dio su última sonrisa antes de entrar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Kaoru observaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, definitivamente estaba más cambiada que la última vez que se vio. No le habían sucedido muchas cosas pero eran hechos importantes, situaciones que estaban escribiendo una historia interesante dentro de su ser, un nuevo destino se estaba formando, distinto del que se había imaginado que viviría.

     Escuchó pasos acercarse a su puerta, puso atención a ellos. Eran rápidos y pesados, daban la impresión de que un gigante fuera acercándose a su puerta. Sonrió, esas pisadas tenían que ser de su hermano mayor y así lo eran.

- Jou-chan, ¿estas durmiendo? – gritó al entrar ruidosamente a la habitación, sin golpear

- No, pero si lo hubiera estado tampoco lo estaría con todo el bullicio que haces – Kaoru seguía con la mirada todo lo que su hermano hacía, este pasó frente a ella y se tiró sobre la cama de su hermanita acomodándose como si fuera a dormirse – ponte cómodo, no te preocupes yo duermo en el suelo -

- Tan graciosa tú, ¿no? – sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su nuca – oye y ese que te vino a dejar era Kenshin, ¿cierto? – Kaoru se sonrojó y asintió con su cabeza – Lo sabía, ¿no te dijo nada? -

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó incrédula, aunque sabía bien a qué se refería su hermano

- Ya sabes... – desvió su mirada, tenía que ocultar un leve rubor que comenzaba a aflorar de sus mejillas – sobre Megumi... - 

- ¿Meg-san? – Kaoru sonrió la ver como Sanosuke se ruborizaba – No me dijo nada en especial, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

- Ahhh... no, por nada en especial – bajó la mirada con cierto dejo de tristeza

- ¿Te gusta mucho? – Kaoru observa como su hermano vuelve a ruborizar, sonríe y se acerca a su cama, se recuesta en el regazo de su hermano mientras este la abraza como a una niña pequeña – cierto, ¿verdad?

- No, lo mío ya es más grande... – apoyando su rostro sobre la cabeza de su hermana

- Hermano... – Kaoru cierra sus ojos y recuerda cómo esos dos siempre pelean por las más mínimas cosas, pero también recuerda cómo Megumi observa a Sanosuke de ves en cuando, no es una mirada común es algo que va más allá – Pero parece que también le gustas a ella... -

- Sí... me he fijado en su mirada, pero... esa Kitsune es tan testaruda que nunca lo va a admitir, ¡¡¡arg!!! Me da rabia, cómo puede ser tan llevada a sus ideas. Se puede estar muriendo y no va a ser capaz de pedir ayuda, ¡Kitsune tonta...! – Kaoru comenzó a reír, su hermano ya estaba peleando con Megumi y ella ni siquiera estaba cerca. Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que cosas estaba diciendo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? -

- Pelear por ella, no me queda otra cosa que hacer – besa a Kaoru en la frente, se levanta de la cama y la arropa entre las frazadas. Se acerca a la puerta y antes de salir, vuelve a mirar a su hermana desde allí – aparte, debo demostrarle que soy el único para ella y que lo sabe... – Kaoru le sonrió – Kaoru, deberías sonreír así más a menudo, esa sonrisa tan natural que queda bien... Buenas noches Jou-chan -

     "Buenas noches, Sano...", Kaoru trataba de cerrar sus ojos mientras sonría alegremente. Se acomoda entre las mantas y aprieta su almohada con fuerza. Lo que su hermano le dijo era cierto, esa sonrisa era más natural porque realmente deseaba sonreír, estaba verdaderamente feliz.

     Kaoru se dio vuelta y bostezó. Trataba de no pensar en nada para poder dormirse, pero el recuerdo de Kenshin no la dejaba tranquila. Realmente admiraba a su hermano, él siempre ha sido muy llevado a sus ideas. Sonrío por última vez y antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, pensó, "Uno debe luchar por la persona que  ama..."...

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y todo lo demás ya lo saben así que para que seguir aburriéndolas con lo mismo. Watsuki-sama, gracias por prestarme a sano unos días para tener más inspiración n_n, se lo agradezco mucho. Ah! Y no se preocupe por él, lo tngo bien alimentadito y tranquilito, así que se lo voy a devolver dentro de unos días...

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por leer la historia n_n. Sé que este capi me quedó cortito, pero de lo poco bueno. Me costó mucho escribirlo pero gracias a mi amiga Aislinn pude superar esta laguna mental que me estaba acechando. Gracias amiga!!! Este capi es para ti n_n (pero aún falta mucho para tu recompensa... jejejejej, no te voy a decir aún ;))

     Gracias a todas por los lindos reviews que me mandan, sigan haciéndolo que me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo y me convencen que tan mala no soy.

**Gaby(hyatt):** Sabes algo?, yo pienso lo mismo. Eso de las bodas arregladas me carga, creen que lo hacen por lo mejor y lo único que consiguen es arruinarle la vida a los hijos. Pero el papá de Meg tiene una razón que mejor no diré o me pegan acá en mi casa :P. Ojala q t guste este capi y espero ansiosa tu otro review n_n

**Megumi_1**: Tanto tiempo!!!, pensé que el fic ya te había aburrido y que estaba fome T.T. Que mala que no tngas internet y que hayas podido leer los capis 3, 4 y 5 (son muuuy buenos, sobre todo el 4 =ˆ.ˆ=). Espero que puedas leer este capi o si no, me mandas un mail para ver que podemos hacer (si es que todavía tienes ganas de seguir leyendo el fic n_n). Matta ne

**Asumi**: Quedaste picada?.. jijijijiji... ah! Y lo de Misao y Aoshi, tranquila, aún hay fic para rato y tndré en mente lo de una contraparte al sueño ;)

Gracias a todos por leer el fic y si alguien tiene ganas de escribirme, háganlo me encanta recibir mails n_n. Ah! Pero sin virus onegai n_n

Matta ne

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	7. El rodeo I

Capítulo VII : Rodeo I

     Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la casa de los Takani y Megumi seguía sin hablarle a su padre. Es que después del bochornoso rato que la hizo pasar a ella y a todos los presentes, decidió demostrarle su enfado de la mejor y más efectiva forma que conocía, y de la única que dañaría a su padre, aplicándole la ley del hielo. Así es, desde esa misma tarde había decidido no dirigirle la palabra hasta que sintiera que estaba totalmente arrepentido.

     Una vez más Megumi se observó en el espejo de la habitación, estaba hermosa pero tenía que asegurase. Llevaba puesta un blue jeans con unas botas de cuero café, una camisetita sin mangas (esas de tirantes) de gamuza al más estilo vaquero posible.

     Esa tarde ella y Kaoru irían al rodeo anual de los Himura, que se realizaba en el rancho de ellos. Como conocida familia ganadera, siempre habían realizado ese tipo de eventos donde mostraban a sus mejores animales a los posibles compradores y futuros clientes de la zona o extranjeros.

     Megumi suspiró, miraba sin ganas el reflejo de su espejo. Otra vez tenía que ir a esa mansión, otra vez tenía que encontrarse con Sanosuke. 

     Volvió a mirar sus ropas, esa camisetita era "demasiado" corta. Quizás muy reveladora, ya que el escote mostraba bastante y dejaba poco a la imaginación si se agachaba. "Nota personal, no recoger nada del suelo", pensó divertida. 

     Esa semana había estado yendo a casa de los Sagara de manera seguida y siempre se trataba de arreglar lo mejor que podía. Es que la "casualidad" de encontrarse con Sanosuke la preocupaba y, de cierta forma, traba de verse bonita para él. "¿Para él?", se preguntó con arrogancia. Tenía que estar loca si pensaba que se ponía bonita sólo para decirle un típico, común y educado "hola". Auque tenía que admitir que adoraba verle la expresión de bobo cada vez que la veía con alguna falda corta o traje apegado al cuerpo, es que esa era su forma de decirle "yo también puedo jugar tu juego".

     Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, sus mejillas se volvieron de un suave pero ardiente color carmín mientras su piel se erizaba ante el recuerdo del beso en las caballerizas. No entendía por qué le gustaba recordarlo, si cada ves que lo hacía su sangre hervía de rabia. Rabia por ser tan débil cuando ese hombre estaba cerca... así de cerca.

     Fue en el instante que lo vio alejarse en su caballo que ideo un plan para pagarle con la misma moneda, no iba a dejar por ningún motivo que un hombre (menos ese hombre) la manejara como mantequilla derretida. Era imperdonable, ya tenía bastante con su padre detrás diciéndole con quién casarse, como para agregar a la lista el nombre de Sanosuke diciéndole que debía sentir por él o cómo debía sentirse con él.

     Apretó sus puños con fuerza y agarró su cartera de mala gana, mientras caminaba con paso firme y decidido hacía la puerta de su habitación.

     El reloj de la sala de estar marcaba las 14:55 horas en punto, ya estaba atrasada y no iba a dejar a su amiga esperando. Menos con semejante hermano que la molestaría hasta el día de su muerte si llegaba tarde. 

     Apretando los dientes y colocándose sus gafas de sol, se dispuso a caminar hasta las tierras de los Sagara. Se supone que irían en el auto de Kaoru, ella se había ofrecido a llevarlas, pero necesitaba que Megumi se fuera a su casa primero porque quería estar temprano para apoyar a su "Ken-san" en todo momento.

     Megumi volvió a revisar su reloj mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta, eran las 15:05 de la tarde y esperaba que su amiga no le molestara los 5 minutos de retraso. "Mi papá no me quería dejar salir", pensó como excusa, "no, muy de niña, mejor Aoshi tubo un problema...". Negó con la cabeza, esa excusa era peor que anterior. Trataba de buscar la mejor idea que tuviera en su cabeza para dar como excusa por la tardanza. Cerró sus ojos y pensó finalmente, mientras sonreía  "Se me olvida que tengo el reloj adelantado 5 minutos, estoy bien en la hora".

     Lentamente la gran puerta de madera se abría mostrando la pequeña y desgastada figura de una mujer detrás de ella, tenía el cabello casi blando y bastantes arrugas en su rostro. Parecía que mucha paciencia no le quedaba y Megumi trató de sonreírle lo mejor posible.

- Buenas Tardes, se supone que me están esperando adentro -  la mujer la escudriñó con la mirada, le analizaba cada detalle como si tratara de demostrar que estaba mintiendo. Megumi mejoró sus postura a una más arrogante y, de cierta manera, elegante – Soy Megumi Takani y vengo... -

- ¿Señorita Megumi?, no puede ser usted – a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de alegría al escuchar ese nombre

- Sí, soy yo, ¿por qué cree lo contrario? – trataba de recordar donde había visto ese rostro, le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde era

- ¿No me recuerda? – Megumi niega con su cabeza – soy Hisae – Megumi abrió sus ojos sorprendida

- ¿Hisae? ¿La nany Hisae? – la anciana asentía – no puede ser, cuanto tiempo ha pasado nany Hisae – 

Megumi corrió a abrazarla, sus ojos se estaban llenado de lagrimas mientras la pequeña anciana la abrazaba tratando de contener sus propias lagrimas de emoción.

- Pero mi niña, pase, pase – le repetía la anciana tratando de calmar los ánimos un poco - ¿viene a buscar al joven Sanosuke? -

- ¿Al Tori-Atama ese?, ni pensarlo – rezongaba enfadada – a ese tonto ni las lagartijas lo vienen a buscar -

- ¿A mi niño? – la mujer sonreía divertida, en todos esos años esos dos seguían peleando como siempre – pero si siempre lo veo salir con cuanta chica guapa encuentra -

- ¿A sí? – Megumi desvió la mirada llena de celos que tenía  tratando de cambiar de tema – Pero volviendo a lo que venía, yo vengo a buscar a Kaoru -

- Pero mi niña Kaoru no está – Megumi la miró a los ojos incrédula – ella se fue hace bastante tiempo atrás con el joven Himura, tan grande y atractivo que está, ¿no? – 

Megumi no escuchó el resto del comentario, ella ya estaba sacando su teléfono celular para marcar el número de su amiga.

- _Moshi moshi_ - se escuchó por el teléfono

- Kaoru, ¿dónde estás? - 

- _¿Yo?, acá con Kenshin... me fue a buscar para que almorzáramos juntos – _Megumi estaba comenzando a encolerizarse con cada palabra que decía su amiga - _¿Por qué lo preguntas? -_

- ¿No recuerdas que tenías que hacer algo hoy? – a Megumi ya le estaba apareciendo una vena gruesa sobre su frente

- _Eh... No que recuerde –_ Eso fue el colmo, Megumi ya soportaba más 

- Entonces no recuerdas que... ¡nos íbamos a ir juntas al rancho! Y además, ¡que te pasaría a buscar a TU CASA! Y, ¿sabes algo?... – Megumi respiró hondo - ¡ACÁ ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE ME LLEVES! – se escuchó un silencio desde el otro lado y un bajito "parece que metió la pata, Kaoru-dono"

- _Megumi disculpa, no me acordé... lo siento _– Megumi respiró hondo, no era su culpa es sólo que Ken-san siempre tenía ese efecto de "borrador de Memoria" sobre Kaoru

- Está bien, no te preocupes – suspiró con desgano – tendré que irme rápido a casa para ver si Aoshi me lle... -

- _Lo dudo_ – Megumi frunció el seño – _Es que Aoshi está acá ayudándole a Kenshin con unas cosas de los potros..._ – Megumi estaba apunto de gritar pero se contuvo, tendría que apurarse e irse a caballo para el rancho Himura

- No te preocupes, yo veo la forma de irme y dile a Kenshin... ¡que para la otra te avisa con más tiempo!... Adiós – Megumi cortó el teléfono y observó a Hisae un poco decepcionada

     La pequeña anciana sonrió dulcemente dándole un poco de animo a Megumi. Esta estaba molesta, lo peor era que tendría que caminar todo el camino a casa de nuevo, para tomar su caballo y cabalgar hacia el rancho. Sin contar que tendría que cambiarse de ropa y arreglar su caballo. "Demonios, por qué me suceden estas cosas", se dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

     Pero su camino se vio obstaculizado por el alto y musculoso cuerpo de Sanosuke que la observaba fijamente a los ojos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans que parecían haber sido azules alguna vez y una camiseta desgastada y con las mangas arrancadas. Megumi tubo que contener la respiración para evitar que Sanosuke notara su rubor.

     Sanosuke había estado observando todo lo ocurrido desde que escuchó el timbre en la puerta, no quiso decir que estaba allí hasta que Megumi dejara de gritar por el teléfono. Se veía tan hermosa enojada...

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó tomándola de la muñeca, Megumi trató de zafarse pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – respondió mirándolo desafiante. Sano sonrió arrogantemente, le encantaba esa mirada de la joven

- Kitsune...  – cerró sus ojos mientras movía su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Suspiró y volvió a observar a la joven a los ojos – Está bien, yo te llevo -

- Tú ¿qué? – Megumi soltó su muñeca y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la puerta de entrada – yo no te he pedido nada y me puede ir caminando a mi casa -

- No me refería a tu casa, pero si te quieres ir caminando al rancho – mirando la vestimenta que Megumi llevaba puesta y evitando tragar saliva al ver el escote de la camisetita – con esos pedazos de género que llamas ropa, no llegas viva... – se acercó a ella, dejando pocos centímetros entre ellos – recuerda que hay muchos trabajadores solitarios en busca de compañía -

- Muchas gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola... con permiso, me retiro – desvió su mirada y caminó hacia la puerta, otra vez.

     Sanosuke no podía permitir que Megumi se fuera así como así , había ofrecido llevarla pero esa testaruda Kitsune no aceptaba la oferta. "Vas a aceptar mi ayuda quieras o no", le dijo antes de tomarla en brazos y subir con ella las escaleras. 

La joven pataleaba y trataba de bajarse, pero los fuertes brazos del chico no permitían que realizara ningún movimiento. Ella estaba molesta, cómo se iba dejar vencer por él, menos por él. Era humillante, además que no tenía idea hacia donde la llevaba. Sabía que estaban subiendo unas escaleras y que pasaban por varias puertas, hasta que Sanosuke se detuvo frente a una de ellas y la abrió de una patada, al parecer no estaba completamente cerrada. La depositó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dio vuelta mirándola de manera insinuante.

Megumi estaba muy ruborizada, no podía evitarlo. Se encontraba en el cuarto de Sanosuke, sobre la cama de Sanosuke, con Sanosuke mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos y avanzando poco a poco hacia ella. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada paso que el joven daba, trataba de tranquilizarse y respirar normal pero su respiración también estaba sufriendo a causa de semejante hombre.

Sanosuke sonrió, la tenía justo y como quería. Allí asustada como un cachorrito, mirándolo de manera suplicante y tendida sobre la cama, SU cama. Caminó unos pasos más hasta quedar parado sobre ella, se arrodilló al lado de la joven y acercó su rostro. Podía sentir el aliento de la joven, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. La chica estaba nerviosa y le encantaba tenerla así, tan a su disposición. Si fuera otra persona se abría aprovechado de eso, pero no, él no hacía esa clase de cosas, "por lo menos no esta vez". Pensó antes de acercarse a la femenina oreja y exhalar suavemente.

Megumi estaba apunto de cometer alguna locura, ese maravilloso cuerpo estaba sobre ella apunto de besarla, si eso quisiera. Su corazón latía a mil y sabía que Sanosuke se había percatado de aquello, su respiración se hacía más rápida cuando sintió el cálido aliento del joven sobre su oído, cómo si aquel aliento la quemara. Era maravilloso sentirlo, como si estuviera en el cielo...

"Espérame aquí, Kitsune. No trates de escapar, la puerta está cerrada con llave y yo la tengo en mi poder. Me voy a cambiar de ropa porque no puedo ir vestido de esta manera al evento... a menos que tengas otra mejor idea, me esperas aquí". Sanosuke besó y dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo derecho de la joven, haciendo que Megumi soltara un leve gemido. Sonriendo se alejó de ella y se dirigió a su guardarropa, sacó unas prendas y entró a su baño.

Allí quedo ella, sola, con su corazón latiendo a mil, acostada sobre la cama de Sanosuke y sintiendo que el calor se apoderaba de ella. Sus sentidos le estaban poniendo a prueba, es que ese joven sabía como dejarla indefensa, lista para que realizara con ella cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en mente. Lo peor, es que ella quería que sucediera. Trató de normalizar su pulso, de relajarse, miró el techo mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua caer de una ducha. "Se está bañando", pensó y ruborizó al imaginarse ese cuerpo tensarse bajo el agua. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no debía dejarse vencer por aquellas simples cosas. Nunca se iba a permitir admitir que hombre la podía manejar de tal forma, menos Sanosuke Sagara. Asintió con su cabeza, trataba de convencerse que sus propias palabras, ya que ni ella misma creía las cosas que decía.

El ruido de la ducha cesó, se escuchó abrirse una puerta y un fuerte grito de relajación se oyó después. Megumi sonrió divertida, era gracioso escuchar a Sanosuke gritar de esa forma. "Con esto, tengo material para molestarlo por mucho tiempo".

Sanosuke observaba su mojado reflejo en el espejo del baño, allí estaba él completamente desnudo y con el agua cayendo de su cuerpo. El pelo se le apegaba al rostro y le impedía ver bien, con su mano izquierda apartó algunos mechones de su frente mientras escuchaba una risita desde su habitación.

"Kitsune", pensó. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a secar su cabello con la toalla que tenía a un costado. Una suave brisa entró por debajo de la puerta, Megumi debía haber abierto la ventana de la habitación, por lo que la piel de Sanosuke se estremecía bajo el contacto del helado aire. Abrió sus ojos y pensó en la chica que estaba esperándolo en su cama, sonrió mientras algunas escenas no muy decentes aparecían en su mente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellas imágenes de Megumi, desnuda y acostada sobre su cama. "No creo que otro baño de agua helada te tranquilice, ¿cierto?", se dijo al enviar su mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se había percatado que parte de él estaba cobrando vida propia. Es normal que le ocurran ese tipo de cosas, pero no era el momento para eso ahora. Trató de respirar y de relajar su cuerpo, nada podía hacerlo demorarse en salir. 

Buscó entre sus ropas pero no encontró nada, no había llevado ni la ropa interior ni una camisa o camisera que ponerse. Pensó en salir a buscarlas, o llamar a Megumi que se las pasara. Rió con el comentario, ya se imaginaba gritándole a Megumi que le llevara ropa interior al baño, donde él se encontraba recién salido de la ducha. Aunque no era mala la idea, prefirió ponerse los blue jeans así no más y saldría a ponerse algo afuera. Tenía pensado en una camisa, pero prefirió optar por su sudadera favorita, una blanca sin mangas y ajustada al cuerpo.

Megumi estaba sin palabras al ver salir semejante adonis del baño. Es que Sanosuke la dejaba con la boca abierta, traía puesto unos blue jeans rectos pero ajustados en el trasero y una toalla sobre los hombros desnudos. El cabellos lo traía húmedo, pero su pecho aún estaba completamente mojado. Megumi observaba extasiada como algunas gotas caían desde el fuerte cuello, abriéndose paso hasta el pecho, modelando cada hendidura que marcaban los perfectos músculos del abdomen hasta perderse en el borde del pantalón.

Sanosuke sólo sonrió al ver como esa hermosa joven lo observaba hipnotizada. Tubo deseos de correr hacia ella y besarla en ese mismo momento, pero no. No debía apresurar las cosas, primero le demostraría que no puede vivir sin él y sólo había una forma de hacerlo... 

Megumi observó como el joven se acercaba a su cómoda y sacaba una camiseta blanca, sin mangas, se quitaba la toalla de los hombros y la lanzaba al suelo. Se colocó la camiseta lentamente, de frente a ella haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara aún más. Luego tomó una botella de Kenzo Jungle y se echó sobre su varonil cuerpo, dejando una estela de ese aroma en toda la habitación. Se ató sus zapatillas Reebok negras y con un poco de gel arreglo su cabello. Ató su cinta roja sobre su frente, así daba por terminado su proceso de vestirse dejando a Megumi a la espera de más.

Sanosuke sonrió nuevamente, de esa manera tan arrogante que siempre daba buenos resultados con Megumi. Se acercó a un velador y sacó un llavero con forma de gatito, lo metió en su pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. 

"¿Nos vamos?" le dijo el joven a una Megumi que trataba de reunir todas sus fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y caminar "decentemente" hacia él. Sano la miraba divertido, espero que ella se le acercara y abrió la puerta delante de él pero no dejó que ella pasara primero, haciendo que Megumi diera un respingo y murmura las típicas "los tori-atamas no tienen educación ni buenos modales".

Sanosuke no prestó atención a sus comunes comentarios, estaba demasiado ocupado en analizar ambos lados del pasillo de su casa. Tenía que tener cuidado de no encontrarse con "esa" persona. Cuando ya estuvo seguro que no habían moros en la costa, hizo una señal a Megumi para que lo siguiera, en silencio. Cosa que la joven ni se inmutó a hacer.

- ¿Por qué eres tan exagerado? – Megumi estaba parada frente a Sanosuke que estaba en su mejor pose de espía que encontró - ¿Temer encontrarte con algún villano de película? – Sano ni la miró - ¡Oye, te dije algo!... ¡respon...! – 

Sanosuke la tenía aprisionada contra la puerta que había cerrado detrás de ella. La tenía con la boca tapada con su mano derecha mientras que su brazo izquierdo sujetaba uno de los brazos de Megumi y su cuerpo la presionaba contra la fría madera de la puerta. Megumi no sabía que ocurría, la mirada eléctrica que le enviaba el joven le tenía la piel de gallina. El sólo hecho de sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro le subía el pulso a mil, pero sería fuerte y no se lo demostraría.

- Shuuu... no hagas ruido, no querrás que nos descubran... - El joven sólo sonría pero esa sonrisa no le duró mucho en su rostro, ya que una mueca de dolor lo invadía de repente - ¡¡ARG!!, pero que demonios... – liberando a Megumi y alejándose de ella

- Hum... – dándole un desprecio – me estabas arruinando el lápiz labial -

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado que a la "miss maquillaje perfecto" le molesta que arruinen sus kilos de pintura... – le daba la espalda – es asombroso cómo logras resaltar tu fealdad natural con tantas capas de maquillaje, si con nada te ves fea igual – Megumi estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero Sanosuke fue más rápido y se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para dejar su boca en el femenino oído – pero así me gustas más -

     Sanosuke sonrío ante la mirada atónita que tenía la chica, se sacudió un poco el húmedo pelo y giró su cuerpo al pasillo. Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a caminar, tratando de observar todo. Megumi en cambio caminaba tan natural como siempre, esa pose de "espía en acción" no la asombraba. Al contrario, estaba muy metida en el por qué de esa actitud, en qué lío se habrá metido con alguien de allí como para que vigilara cada sombra que se formaba en la casa. Es que no podía ser de otra forma, tenía que haber metido la pata con alguien de allí, si no, no estaría vigilando por si sale alguien a su encuentro.

     Ambos habían llegado a un punto de tranquilidad, el silencio del pasillo los tranquilizaba bastante y Sanosuke podía caminar como lo hacía comúnmente. Pero esa paz duró poco...

     Un silbido cruzó el ambiente, luego algo rozando el cabello de Megumi produciendo una leve brisa que agitó algunos cabellos. Megumi estaba con los ojos como plato, lo que había producido aquel sonido estaba clavado en la pared de al frente y resplandecía con los rayos de sol que lo alcanzaban. Era un daga, una pequeña daga que, luego, una gemela la acompañó ensartándose un poco más alejada.

     Sanosuke comprendió de quién se trataba pero no se dejaría vencer, agarró a Megumi y la plantó contra la pared de su derecha antes que una tercera daga se clavara directamente sobre el hombro de la joven.

     Megumi respiraba agitadamente, no comprendía nada. Mientras una lluvia de dagas se abalanzaban de todas partes, sin embargo, desde donde estaban, ninguna podía hacerles nada sólo tenían que permanecer quietos bien apegados a la pared.

     "Mierda, nos pilló" fue lo único que salió de los labios del joven, al mismo tiempo que Megumi lo miraba con cara de "¿qué demonios pasa?". La joven no entendía, estaban siendo atacados y Sanosuke sólo podía repetir la misma grosería, esto era ilógico.

     "Que demonios, no queda otra opción" se dijo el joven antes de tomar a Megumi en brazos y salir corriendo por el pasillo. La lluvia de Dagas se hizo más grande y ya no eran sólo dagas, ahora una serie de cuerdas y trampas en el suelo aparecían por todos lados. Sanosuke las trataba de esquivar como podía sin contar que Megumi iba sobre su cabeza más pálida que de costumbre.

     Sanosuke se detuvo en seco, una sombra se alzaba sobre ellos. Era inmensa, quizás el sol producía ese efecto ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos y la sombra en cuestión se reflejaba en la escalera. Megumi estaba aterrorizada, era como si un monstruo estuviera detrás de ellos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió como Sanosuke bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras mientras unos pasos los seguían a toda carrera. Ya abajo un destelló molestó en los ojos de la joven, pero por más que deseaba abrir los ojos y ver quien era el atacante, no se lo permitió estaba demasiado asustada.

     "¡No te vas a escapar de nuevo, Tori-atama!" bramó una voz detrás de ellos. Era como un animal haciendo su grito de caza, ese tipo de gritos de los cuales nunca vives para contarlos. "¡Te dije que tenías trabajo hoy!", bramó nuevamente pero ahora más cerca y más fuerte. 

     Megumi reconoció esa voz, pero no podía ser esa persona. Un hombre tan gentil y amable como él no podía estar gritando así.

- ¡Ven acá Tori-atama, te dije que tienes trabajo! – le gritó un hombre detrás de una gran katana (regalo de matrimonio) que brillaba bajo la luz del sol

- Cállate viejo lobo, te dije que voy a salir hoy – le grita Sanosuke a un muy enojado Hajime Sagara que se acercaba poco a poco al cuello de su hijo con la punta de la katana 

- Hoy no sales – Sanosuke lo observa detenidamente. Sólo había una forma de salirse con la suya y esa tenía que llegar en cualquier momento

     Sanosuke sonrió cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió, dándole paso a una hermosa mujer vestida con un elegante vestido rojo con su cabello suelto. Ella observó como su marido estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a su hijo, "otra vez Sanosuke quiere librarse del trabajo de hoy", pensó antes de dar un suspiro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente fue donde su esposo y acarició su mejilla, lo miró de frente y tomó aire. "¡¿Hasta cuando van a seguir comportándose como niños chicos!?".

     Hajime observó a su mujer por unos instantes, era cierto pero no había otra forma de hacer entender a su primogénito lo que eran las responsabilidades.

     Sanosuke sonrió de manera vencedora, su madre le había dado el tiempo suficiente para burlar a su padre y escapar por la puerta. Pero no contó con que él lo seguiría...

- ¡Ven acá tori-atama! - 

- No quiero – sacándole la lengua – parece que ya estas viejo para estos trotes -

- ¡¿Viejo?! – corrió hacia la pareja – ven acá, tu papi te va a enseñar que significa tener mis años – un brillo dorado salía de los ojos de Hajime, ese era el momento para correr más rápido o ninguno de los dos salía con vida de la casa

- No me vas a atrapar... – al abrir la puerta, da una última mirada vencedora a su padre – ¡¡¡¡VIEJO!!!!

     Sanosuke alcanzó a bajar a Megumi y moverse de la puerta, en ese mismo instante un gran trozo de metal salía de ella logrando cortar algunos mechones del pelo del joven.

     Megumi observó casi sin aliento como la espada del padre de Sanosuke era sacada a toda velocidad y vuelta a meter con más fuerza q antes, mientras que un grito de "¡NO SOY VIEJO!" se escuchaba detrás. Sano tomó a la joven del brazo y la arrastró hasta el garage.

     La joven miraba el auto sorprendida aún del escándalo, estaba con el corazón en la mano. Había salido viva y de milagro... realmente Kami-sama era grande.

     Sanosuke la miró con desgano, subió el volumen a su radio y abrió la puerta de su Lamborghini Diablo VT descapotable MY 1999, "No preguntes, sólo entra rápido, ya?".

Megumi asintió como por mecánica, se sentó dentro del cómodo auto y cerró sus ojos. "Kami, este va a ser un día muy largo..."

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Sigan leyendo... el capi sigue (es era muy largo para dejarlo como uno sólo :P) n_n


	8. El rodeo II

_Capitulo VIII : El Rodeo II_

Megumi trataba de arreglarse el cabello con sus manos, tenía una mirada de aburrimiento que sólo era acentuada más con la expresión de molestia de su rostro. Es que habían llegado al rancho de la familia Himura en menos de 3 minutos en un viaje que, normalmente para gente que conduce normal, dura sus 10 o 15 minutos.

Lo peor no era haber llegado rápido, en realidad eso era bueno, lo malo realmente fue que a Sanosuke no le gusta manejar con la cubierta del auto puesta, a él le agradaba sentir el viento sobre su cabeza mientras escuchaba "Links" en la radio a todo volumen. Cosa que a Megumi le cargaba, no le gustaba esa música ni le gustaba ver como su pelo se enredaba y volaba con tal velocidad que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta que, de ser un hermoso y lacio cabello negro, ahora era una bola negra de polvo y, lo que parecía, ser cabello de ella.

- ¿De qué te quejas Kitsune? – colocándole la alarma al auto mientras Megumi se levantaba del capó del vehículo – por lo menos llegamos a tiempo, ¿no? -

- Por lo menos algo bueno – dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el montón de gente que paseaba por el lugar 

- Vamos... – tomándola por la cintura – tú sabes que ese peinado te asienta muy bien -

     Megumi apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía que aguantarlas ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él y picarlo lentamente en pequeños trozos. Sólo miró al "niño" que se alejaba de ella mientras le hacía muecas, sonrió de la mejor manera y siguió su paso.

     No habían caminado ni dos pasos juntos y Megumi ya estaba harta de escuchar a las jovencitas "Ese es Sanosuke Sagara, que lindo es". Le daba nauseas observar como el club de Fans del joven se agolpaba frente a ellos para pedirle autógrafos o fotos. Lo peor era que a Sanosuke le encantaba que las jovencitas le pusieran tanta atención, se lucía con ellas las abrazaba, les daba besos en la mejilla y algún que otro piropo les decía al irse. Era como estar e el cielo para él, para Megumi, un verdadero infierno de testosterona.

- Vamos Kitsune, ¿celosa? – Ella dio un respingo mientras él la tomaba del brazo

- Eso quisieras... me dan lo mismo tus "admiradoras" – giró sus rostro y lo observó a los ojos de manera desafiante – incluso me da pena, pobrecitas no tienen nada en la cabeza y se fijan en la primera cosa que parezca hombre -

- Jaja... que risa me das Kitsune – pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la joven, mientras que desordenaba el cabello de ella de manera paternal – sabes que siempre serás mi fan número uno y le amor de mi vida -

- ¡Cállate! – gritó avergonzada y tratando de ocultar un notorio rubor en sus mejillas

     Sanosuke sólo rió. La actitud de la joven le daba risa, aunque ella trataba, sus celos siempre salían a la luz y él lo notaba. Respiró de manera triunfante y caminó con ella hacia la entrada del lugar, tratando por todos los medios de evitar a más adolescentes.

     Pero fue el sonido de una voz familiar llamándolo lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Hey Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara" se escuchó entre la multitud, haciendo que Sanosuke para en seco y quedara petrificado al lado de la joven.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – mirando hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz 

- No puede ser ella... – había un dejo de sorpresa en su voz con algo de temor

- Sanosuke Sagara... – Sano se dio vuelta y quedó parado frente a una hermosa joven de no más de 20 años. Él la reconoció en ese mismo instante y un nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo...

- A... Aislinn... tanto tiempo – Megumi observó a la chica nada en especial para ella por lo que no entendía que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera tan infantil al joven 

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – sonrió y observó a Megumi de pies a cabeza – Veo que ya buscaste reemplazo, bonita, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

- Claro... ella es Megumi – Megumi le dio un certero codazo en el estómago – lo siento, Kitsune ella es Aislinn una antigua compañera de la universidad

- ¿Tú estudiaste?... mira como la sorprenden a una la vida – Saludó a la joven frente a ella, no tenía nada en especial pero.... ¿reemplazo?, ella no era reemplazo de nadie – yo no soy ni seré su novia

- Disculpa, es que parecía que tenían algo por la manera como peleaban, esa "tensión" no la logra cualquiera – cerrando un ojo

- Y... – tratando de cambiar la conversación porque ya veía que Megumi saltaba encima de su amiga para cortarla en pedacitos - ¿Viniste sola? -

- No, vine con mi prima... ¿te acuerdas de ella?, Yu... – 

     Aislinn no pudo terminar su oración, la expresión de Sanosuke demostraba que sí se acordaba de ella. Un temor inundó los ojos del joven y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, sólo que no contó con que una hábil muchachita se le colgaría del cuello gritando "Sano-san, Sano-san".

     Megumi tubo que aguantar la risa, pero el espectáculo era muy divertido. Ver a Sanosuke ser acosado por una muchachita de no más de 16 años, que le apretaba el cuello con fuerza y pareciera estar pegada a él con alguna clase de pegamento industrial. Él trataba por todos los medios de sacársela de encima, pero nada resultaba, la joven allí se quedaba (na: como una Nakuru sobre Touya).

- Hohohoho... - 

- Kitsune no te rías – respondía enojado Sanosuke

- Hohohoho... – Megumi trató de limpiarse las lagrimas y observó a la joven con más atención. Cabello castaño amarrado en dos pequeñas colitas a cada lado de la cabeza, anteojos y cara de niñita – oye pequeñita, ¿cómo te llamas? -

- No soy ninguna pequeñita, tengo 19 años, ¿ya? – La joven le sacó la lengua, Aislinn la miró enfadada – Gomen, pero me llamo Yukiko... -

- Yukiko... lindo nombre – dijo Megumi sonriendo haciendo que la joven se ruborizara un poco 

- Por muy simpática que parezcas, no dejaré que me quites a MI Sano – Megumi la observó incrédula

- Te lo regalo si quieres... este tori-atama me da lo mismo

- ¿En serio?, ¡¡¡¡gracias!!!! 

     Aislinn suspiró y bajó su cabeza moviéndola de lado a lado, no podía ser que su prima la dejara en vergüenza siempre. Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, incluso cuando salía con Sanosuke ella se había comportado de la misma forma.

- Yukiko bájate ahora – tomándola del brazo y sacándola de Sanosuke que ya estaba azul por la falta de aire

- No es justo – haciendo pucheros – yo quero a mi Sano para mí, tú ya saliste mucho con él y nunca me quejé, incluso cuando se iban de vacaciones juntos y no me invitaban, no me quej

- Sí lo hiciste, déjame recordarte que te fuiste metida en MI maleta

- Es que yo quería estar con mi Sano...

     Megumi había quedado atónita con el comentario de la chica. "Han salido de vacaciones juntos" esa frasecita sólo significaba una cosa, "FUERON NOVIOS". Le aterró pensar aquello.

- Disculpen, tú y el tori-atama ¿fueron novios? - 

- Bueno... sí, más o menos – Aislinn observó a Sano – pero de romance había bastante poco, casi ni salíamos de la habitación, ¿te acuerdas Sanosuke querido? – cerrando un ojo y sonriendo seductoramente

     Sanosuke se ruborizó de tal forma que su rostro se parecía más al cabello de Kenshin que a su propia cabeza. Por más que trataba de decir algo, nada salía de su boca, era increíble cómo esa joven le había hecho recordar todos esos momentos juntos, con sólo una frasecita.

     Megumi no estaba muy contenta y la actitud del joven no le causaba mucha gracia que digamos. Es que esa mujercita había sido novia de él y, al parecer, su relación no fue de lo más inocente. Miró al joven molesta, la estaba irritando ese tartamudeo que tenía, por kami que dijera que sí de una buena vez. Cómo Sanosuke no podía articular palabra, Megumi se hartó. Tomó al chico del cuello y lo obligó a contestar o, por lo menos, que dijera algún monosílabo que supiera.

     Aislinn sólo se limitó a reírse, es que esos dos eran muy divertidos. "Por favor Megumi, no te pongas celosa si lo nuestro ya pasó, es que basar una relación sólo en el sexo no dura mucho... una se termina aburriendo, por muy bien que se pase". Aislinn le cerró un ojo a Megumi, sabía que ese comentario la haría enfurecer más y Sanosuke se sonrojaría más. Él siempre trataba de darse aires de gigoló, pero en el fondo era un chico bastante vergonzoso.

     Ahora sí que Megumi estaba que explotaba de ira. Mira que venir a decirle que estaba celosa, celosa del tori-atama ni más ni menos. Es que era imposible que sintiera otro tipo de cosas que no fueran asco, rabia y molestia, pero celos no, eso si que no. Trató de tranquilizarse, el espectáculo que estaba dando era una simple muestra de celos, otra vez esa maldita palabra, ¡cómo la odiaba!. Pero... ¿y si la joven tenía razón? ¿y si realmente tenía celos de ella?. No, no, no, no, eso no. No podía venir a hacerle caso a la primera tonta-fea-ex novia de Sanosuke que pareciera, por muy inteligente que pareciera. Era obvio que chicas con cerebro no se le debían acercar, ellas deben oler el tipo de Sanosuke a kilómetros y están preparadas para enfrentarlo. Son las tontas las que caen fácilmente en sus juegos, en sus miradas, en sus perfectas sonrisas, en esos labios de miel... un momento, estaba describiendo lo mediocre de Sanosuke y termina hablando de sexy que es. ¿Sexy?, ¿él es sexy?. Pues, no... él es endemoniadamente sexy. Tenía que admitirlo, Sanosuke Sagara era sexy. Uff, ya lo había dicho, no en voz alta, pero ya lo había admitido pero de decírselo a la cara, eso ya era cosa distinta. Una cosa era admitirlo, otra decírselo.

     Sanosuke al fin podía respirar, no comprendía por qué la Kitsune lo había soltado así de repente y menos que no le hubiera hecho nada ante tal comentario de Aislinn. Era cierto que con ella todo fue una simple atracción física, nada más que eso. Después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que sólo eran unos típicos amigos con ventaja, compartían momentos pero nunca llegaron a sentir nada más que cariño por el otro. En cambio con Megumi la cosa era distinta, no era sólo lo físico (aunque debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo como las diosas) él realmente la quería y mucho, incluso podría admitir que la amaba. Pero nunca dejaría de molestarla, así era su relación, insultos tras insultos, sus conversaciones más intimas eran a través de ese método. Era un poco ortodoxo, pero a ellos les funcionaba, por lo menos eso creía él. Arregló sus ropas y observó el semblante molesto de la chica, así era ella, siempre molesta. Quizás por eso adoraba tanto su sonrisa, parecía un ángel cada vez que lo hacía. Sonrió y miró a su amiga, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con las misma mirada de "adelante, juégatela" que siempre le había dado cuando estaba segura que debía luchar por algo que merecía la pena. 

- Bueno, creo que se nos hace tarde Yukiko - 

- Pero yo no me quiero ir – haciendo pucheritos mientras Aislinn se la llevaba colgando del brazo -

- Tenemos que irnos – mirando a Sanosuke y a Megumi – Adiós Sano y ya sabes que hacer con tu "situación" – recalcó la última palabra, él sabía muy bien a qué se refería... Sanosuke sólo sonrió – Y Megumi, un gusto en conocerte -

- Sano-san me tienes que llamar... – ya a unos metros y gritando a todo pulmón – ¡¡¡Amor mío te esperaré por siempre... recuerda que TE AMO!!! -

     Sanosuke se despidió de las chicas y trató de esconderse detrás de Megumi al escuchar el último comentario de Yukiko. Megumi sólo sonrió, esa jovencita si que estaba loca, era graciosa, esperaba que algún día encontrara a un chico que la quiera y se olvide de Sanosuke.

     Después de que hubieran alejado un poco, mejor dicho, después que los gritos se dejaron de escuchar. Sanosuke salió de su escondite y tomó a Megumi por lo hombros, mirándola cariñosamente. "¿vamos?", preguntó haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco. "Vamos", respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y caminando junto a él hacia las galerías que estaban cerca.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Kenshin estaba a un costado de la pista por donde saldrían los animales, estaba ocupado revisando el estado de los caballos que se utilizarían para el show. 

     Kaoru estaba a su lado, se supone que le estaría ayudando pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada observando la apariencia de Kenshin. El joven se había dado cuenta hacía bastante tiempo de que Kaoru no estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido, lo peor, es que sentía su mirada escudriñándolo. Estaba nervioso.

- Kaoru-dono, ¿ya trajiste el balde con agua que te pedí? – levantando la cabeza para observarla a los ojos (estaba agachado arreglando las amarras del caballo)

- ¿ah? – Kaoru volvió de su viaje en un segundo, estaba completamente avergonzada. Esos ojos violetas la miraban de manera acusadora y divertida a la vez, era extraño, pero sentía arder sus mejillas por décima vez en la tarde – no, disculpa voy al tiro -

     Kenshin sólo sonrió y siguió trabajando. 

     Kaoru trató de ir a buscar el dichoso balde que le había perdido Ken, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Sabía que él le había dicho donde se encontraba, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud, sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que se veía con su vestimenta de vaquero. Y allí se quedó nuevamente, parada y pensando en su adorado Ken. Era increíble lo mucho que la hacía divagar, es que no era para menos. Kenshin estaba vistiendo unos jeans azules, bastante desteñidos, con una camisa vaquera de color negro (de esas con artos flequitos), unas protecciones de cuero sobre sus pantalones que le cubrían perfectamente sólo las piernas, demarcando su trasero y parte delantera (na: =*_*=) de manera muy sensual. Debía admitirlo, le fascinaba ese look, por ella que Kenshin se vistiera así todos los días pero siempre estaba la desventaja de las miradas pervertidas de ciertas chicas del rancho. Como las odiaba, ese mismo día había tenido que enfrentarse con unas 9 o 10 chicas que trataban de hacerse las lindas con su Ken. Él es **su** Kenshin, bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que parece...

     A los minutos Kaoru ya estaba cansada, no podía recordar donde demonios estaba el maldito balde con agua. Enojada, no, mejor dicho, cansada y hartada, se fue donde Kenshin para preguntarle donde estaba.

     Al llegar no le gustó lo que vio, una jovencita estaba tratando de ayudar a su Ken-san con los caballos que quedaban. Bueno, tratando era mucho decir, ella estaba molestando a Kenshin.

- Ken-san, yo te ayudo a atar las amarras – dijo la jovencita mientras apretaba la montura de un caballo cerca da ella, dejando al pobre, sin aire 

- ¡NO!... es que... yo lo hago, no te preocupes – Kenshin le quitó las amarras rápidamente

- Pero... entonces yo les reviso las monturas a los otros – dijo sonriendo y tomando al primer caballo que encontró, por el cuello

- Tamachy-chan, por favor... – rogó Kenshin 

- Buaaaaa.... – comenzó a llorar la jovencita mientras se sentaba en el suelo

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿te lastimaste? – acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos para levantarla

- Es que yo no soy una niña... snif – la joven observó como una mujer los observaba, ella sonrió y se abalanzo sobre Kenshin para abrazarlo – ¡¡¡Ken-san!!! Yo te quiero mucho, tu lo sabes ¿cierto? – el joven trataba de despegársela de encima, afirmando con repetidas veces - y Ken-san también me quiere mucho, ¿cierto?

- ¡KENSHIN! - 

     Kenshin cayó sentado en el suelo, con Tamachi sobre él (aún abrazándolo). Kaoru estaba frente a ellos, respirando fuertemente y con una aura negativa devorando todo el lugar.

- Kaoru-dono, que bueno que llegas... – tratando de levantarse - ¿trajiste el agua?

- A... gu... a... – resoplaba cada sílaba con furia, Kenshin la miraba desde el suelo y con temor en los ojos, nunca la había visto de esa forma 

- ¿Ka... Kaoru-dono? – La joven la estaba por echar fuego por la boca, Kenshin se levantó y le tomó las manos, sabía que esa era la única forma de tranquilizarla... eso esperaba - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -

- Eh... – Kaoru se olvidó de todo, su Ken-san la estaba tomando de las manos, ahora ya nada importaba – sí...

     Kenshin sólo sonrió, ahora estaba todo solucionado salvo cierta niñita que seguía aturdiendo caballos tratando de llamar su atención. El joven se giró y suspiró cansado, tardaría mucho en despertar a los 3 caballos que estaban en el suelo.

     Kaoru se percató de la joven, mirándola con desprecio se giró hasta Kenshin para preguntar quién era ella.

- Ah, se me había olvidado... lo siento Kaoru-dono – tomando a Tamachy por los hombros – Kaoru, ella es Tamachy, la hija del capataz del rancho -

     Ambas féminas se miraron desafiantes, intercambiando sus mejores insultos sólo con la frialdad de sus ojos. Kenshin estaba un poco asustado, no era bueno estar en medio de los mujeres y menos siendo él la razón de su disputa. Para evitar que alguna de ellas saliera lastimada, envió a Tamachy para que trajera comida a los caballos. Ella, un poco molesta, se alejó dejando a la pareja al fin sola.

     Kaoru observó como la joven se alejaba, y esperando perderla de vista, se colgó del brazo del chico y lo interrogó sobre la jovencita.

- Y dime, ¿cuántos años tiene esa niña?

- Cumple 15 esta semana, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – mirándola

- Mm... por nada en especial – 

Kaoru giró su rostro y las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, produciendo un notorio rubor en ambas mejillas. Kaoru estaba nerviosa, más ahora que Kenshin le hacía cariño en su mejilla. Ese era el momento, todo estaba en paz, nadie estaba cerca y sus rostros ya estaban a poca distancia. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que Kaoru sintió un leve calor cerca de ella, luego el calor fue como una picazón, ahora ya no sentía nada sólo dolor.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – gritó Kaoru 

- Kao... ¡Tamachy-chan! – gritó enfurecido Kenshin y tomando a la joven de sus ropas, la levantó unos centímetros en el aire - ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese marcador de toros?

- Nada... sólo probaba si servía – sonriendo inocentemente - ¿hice algo mal?

- Bueno, digamos que Kaoru-dono no es un toro ni una vaca para que la marques con eso

- ¿Aunque parezca una vaca? – Kenshin tubo que detener a Kaoru  para que no matara a la joven, Tamachy sólo reía 

- Aunque... - Kaoru lo miró enfadada, Kenshin tragó saliva – Kaoru-dono no es un animal, es sólo se ocupa en los animales dela granja – bajando a la joven – no lo vuelvas a hacer o no te dejo que me ayudes más, ¿ok?

     Kenshin le dio una de sus más paternales miradas a la joven, haciendo que ella sonriera y asintiera enérgicamente. 

Kaoru, por su parte, los miraba con cierto enojo. Miren que venir a decirle vaca, ella no tenía cuerpo vaca para que esa jovencita haya tratado de quemarle el trasero como se le hace a esos animales. Todavía le dolía pero, por suerte, no había pasado nada grave Su jeans era grueso, por lo que no alcanzó a quemarle nada.

Mientras la niñita cargante se iba por un poco de agua, Kenshin comenzó a revisarle la herida a Kaoru, haciendo que esta se sorprenda y su rostro se vuelva un semáforo en rojo.

En eso estaban cuando aparece Misao que, con cara de interrogación observa como su hermano tenía la cabeza en el trasero de Kaoru, mientras esta estaba roja como tomate.

- Hermano, no tenía idea que ustedes estaban ocupados – Kenshin la mira y observa en que posición estaba se levanta avergonzado – mejor me voy

- No, es que Tamachy-chan trató de marcar a Kaoru... – Misao lo observó sin entender - cómo cuado marcamos a los toros acá... -

- Ahh..., ahora entiendo – Misao se río – hablando de Tamachy, ¿dónde está? – la joven venía llegando con un saco a cuestas – Tamachy-chan, tu padre te está buscando hace rato... ¿qué hacías?

- Ayudaba a Ken-san con los caballos – Misao observó a su alrededor, 3 caballos inconscientes, 5 más enfermos y otros 4 azules. Misao suspir

- Ya veo, pero es mejor que vallas con tu padre ya que no se ve muy contento que digamos -

     La muchacha asintió preocupada y salió corriendo. Misao esperó a que se alejara para mirar a Kenshin de nuevo. Con su usual gracia y egocentrismo, Misao los obligó a que les dieran las gracias por librarlos de la pequeña. 

     "Hermano, ¿has visto a Aoshi-sama?", fue la pregunta que desató las risas generales de Kenshin y Kaoru. Misao no entendía hasta que lo vio. A lo lejos, caminando lentamente por la pista, se veía una figura alta, pelo alborotado y rosa, mirada fría y un semblante que asustaba. Sus ropas eran graciosas, zapatos gigantes y ropa ancha de varios colores, al igual que su rostro. Ese no podía ser su Aoshi.

- Listo Kenshin, ¿contento? – dijo Aoshi al llegar

- Jajajajajajaja…. – Kenshin no podía para de reirse – debería haber tenido una cámara, este es un verdadero momento kodak -

- No me parece gracioso… -

- Deberías verte – 

     Aoshi los miró enfadado, por culpa de Tamachy había pedida una estúpida apuesta con Kenshin y tubo que vestirse de payaso. Odiaba ese traje, pero lo peor no fue eso. Aoshi había desviado la mirada para encontrarse con los enfadados ojos de Misao, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que un tono carmín teñía su ya pintado rostro.

     "Aoshi-sama, no tiene que vestirse como payaso para parecer un completo idiota", fue la seca acotación de Misao. Todos se quedaron mirándola, mientras ella seguía observando a Aoshi con rabia. Estaba molesta, no, más bien, estaba terriblemente enojada. Estaba harta de las indiferencias de él, no le hablaba, no la tomaba en cuenta ni siquiera le hablaba. Ella había decidido que ese día lo enfrentaría y le haría saber lo al que se siente, si así no entra en razón… nada lo haría.

     "Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, ¿me acompañas?" fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Aoshi, sabía más o menos el porque del enojo de la chica, pero tendrían que hablan en privado.

     Kenshin y Kaoru observaron como se alejaban hacia la casa, había sido raro todo eso. Misao jamás actuaba de esa forma, a menos que estuviera molesta por algo y parecía que el problema era grande. 

     Ambos se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía que fue lo que pasó allí. Kenshin observó a Kaoru con ternura, sonrió y tomó la mano de la joven.

- Kaoru-dono, ¿me acepta que le invite un helado? -

- Claro Kenshin -

     Kaoru se toma del brazo del joven y caminan hacia los puestos comerciales sonriéndose de vez en cuando.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

     Aoshi salía del camarín, ya venía arreglado y sin pintura en su rostro aunque un tono rosa cubría sus mejillas, esta no era maquillaje.

     Misao estaba sentada en unos bancos cerca de allí, tenía sus brazos cruzados, movía sus pies con impaciencia mientras miraba la nada.

     El joven suspiró y apuró su paso, estaba nervioso. Sabía que había cometido un error al evitar a Misao toda esa semana, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Es que ya no era "el" si no "los" sueños los que atormentaban sus noches, bueno no era que le molestaran, al contrario eran bastante placenteros, pero ya no podía ver a Misao a los ojos. Simplemente no podía enfrentarla, no después de verla desnuda todas las noches, el tener que hablarle al otro día se le hacía un trabajo difícil. Resignado se sentó al lado de la chica, miró el suelo y pensó en que excusa darle a la joven por su indiferencia, definitivamente tenía que ser buena.

- Simplemente no lo entiendo, Aoshi-sama – Aoshi observó a la joven que seguía mirando la nada – por más que lo pienso y medito, no entiendo por qué se comporta así conmigo. Yo no he hecho nada malo, que yo sepa, pero usted sigue sin tomarme en cuenta... -

- No es eso... -

- Pero así se siente. ¿Sabe algo?, estoy cansada de tratar y tratar de llamar su atención, de tratar de sacarlo de sus pensamientos pero no puedo luchar contra usted, es simplemente imposible romper esa coraza que puso por delante de mí – Misao lo observaba a los ojos, se veía su frustración y enfado, luego giró su rostro nuevamente y siguió observando a la distancia - ¿Tanto es el asco que le doy? -

- ¿Asco? – Aoshi abre sus ojos sorprendido, ¿es eso lo que ella creía que sentía por ella?. Agacho su cabeza y tomó su rostro con ambas manos – no es eso...

- ¿Qué quiere que piense?, no me ha dado otra opción es que no me habla, apenas me saluda, ni siquiera me mira... ¿qué tengo que le causa repulsión? -

- Es que no entiendes... no es eso... – Misao se gira y lo mira molesta. Estaba harta de escucharlo decir "no es eso"

- No digas más "no es eso", me molesta – Aoshi baja la mirada - ¿No es eso qué?, qué es lo que tanto ocultas, qué es "eso" que tanto te cuesta decir. Dime ¡QUÉ!, demonios, ¿qué? -

- Que no puedo mirarte a lo ojos, que no soy capaz de decirte nada porque no me atrevo. ¿Entiendes? – Misao lo sigue mirando enfada -

- Mírame – Misao toma el rostro del joven y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos – que estupidez estas diciendo, realmente no te entiendo. ¿Miedo a qué le tienes? - 

- Miedo a cometer alguna locura... miedo a hacer algo indebido – trató de desviar su vista pero Misao no lo dejó – tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer -

- ¿Miedo a hacer qué? – 

- Esto... -

     Aoshi la estaba mirando a los ojos fijamente, por primera vez no pensó, sólo actúo. Acercó su rostro al de ella y con su mano le sujetó e mentón, como si temiera que ella se fuera. Suavemente la besó en los labios, impidiendo que ella dijera algo más. Ninguno de los dos supo que ocurrió, ninguno pudo comprender aquello que estaba ocurriendo, sólo dejaron que sus labios se unieran como siempre habían querido.

     Misao estaba asombrada, quién era esta persona con el cuerpo de su Aoshi, quién era el hombre que la estaba besando de esa manera tan tierna, tan dulce, tan fría y cálida a la vez. Definitivamente este Aoshi la confundía, primero la apartaba de sí para luego acercarla más que nunca. Sabía que ese beso cambiaría muchas cosas entre ellos, pero... que demonios, su amado Aoshi la besaba de una forma que siempre soñó que lo haría, la persona que más amaba en el mundo le demostraba que ya no la veía como la niña que una vez fue, por fin él la trataba como la mujer que era. Dios cómo lo amaba, como le encantaba sentir sus labios con los suyos, como adoraba ese cosquilleo cuando sus respiraciones se hacían una. Ella ya no pensaba, ya le importaba un comino si él la alejaba de su lado, ya nada importaba ya. 

     La joven seguía el rítmico baile que sus labios tenían, como la masculina lengua del joven pedía permiso, con cierto temor, la entraba hacia esa dichosa boca con la que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Aoshi disfrutaba el momento, era sencillamente demasiado placentero no pensar en nada más que en besar a la persona amada... ¿persona amada?, ¿era ella la persona que amaba o sólo ella representaba un deseo oculto en su corazón?. La abrazó con fuerza y la siguió besando como si el mundo terminara en ese instante. Sí, si la amaba, la amaba más que a nada y no dejaría que nada interfiriera con ese tan intimo momento.

     "Aoshi-sama" dijo entre besos la joven Misao. Aoshi abrió los ojos, su mente estaba comenzando a procesar lo que su pequeña había dicho. "Aoshi-sama" pensó, "¿Qué demonios le estoy haciendo?". Aoshi estaba confundido, ahora se dada cuenta que estaba cometiendo un fatal error. Ella era Misao Himura, la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, la pequeña que cuidó desde pequeña, era casi su hermana... La amaba, eso no lo dudaba pero ella... ella lo veía como a un hermano mayor, si sentía amor, ese amor era nada más que una simple admiración. A fin de cuentas él fue el único hombre que se preocupó por ella fuera de su familia, debía ser eso, nada más que una simple confusión y no podía estar aprovechándose de eso.

     Repentinamente Aoshi cortó el beso. Misao lo miraba interrogante, con las mejillas aún rojas y jadeando por la falta de aire. "Yo... lo siento, tengo que irme", le dijo el joven antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar, dejando a una Misao envuelta en un manto de dudas.

     "Aoshi-sama..."

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Megumi y Sanosuke estaban sentados entre la multitud de fanáticas gritando el nombre Kenshin Himura. Ya habían peleado unas 50 veces por eso, es que no había lugar donde sentarse, si no habían fans de Kenshin eran de Aoshi, auque él se había perdido, nadie sabía donde estaba. Las otras Fans que quedaban eran las locas que gritaban por el tori-atama, para Megumi, un grupo de niñas sin cerebro. Lo peor es que la líder de ellas era Yukiko que estaba con una camiseta blanca en la que decía "i love Sano-san".

- Deberías ir a hacerle barras a Kenshin - 

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin inmutarse en mirarlo. Sanosuke sonrió entretenido

- Es que pensé que eras la presidenta del club de fans de "Ken-san" – Megumi se giró con rabia, era la décima vez que le decía la misma broma, parecía que nunca se cansaba de eso

- ¿No tienes otra cosa más que decir? – Sanosuke sólo reía apretándose el estómago – en serio, ya me está aburriendo la misma broma -

- Lo siento, se me había olvidado que eras miembro honorario por ser la fundadora... -

- ¿Sabes? – levantándose – no te soporto -

- Vamos Kitsune, no te enojes por esta pequeñez

- Voy a comprar un refresco, tantas estupideces que dices me hacen doler la cabeza – se estaba alejando cuando Sanosuke la toma de la mano

- No te vallas, que está por empezar... – la sentó a su lado bien cerca – ¿te había dicho lo linda que te pones cuando te enojas?

- ¿Qué? – ruborizándose bastante

- Ah verdad que tú eres al revez, tú te pones fea cuando te enojas – Megumi aprieta su puño con fuerza y golpea la boca del estómago de su compañero sacándole el aire

- ¡Por estúpido! – se acomoda en el asiento y le hace un desprecio cuando este ya estaba recobrando su color natural, y la respiración claro

     de repente todo fue un silencio total, un animal había sido soltado en la pista y al gente miraba con una mezcla de asombro e interés el espectáculo que se acercaba. En un caballo negro aparece Kenshin, acompañado de una ovación general. Como siempre, Kenshin saluda al público con su mano elevando su sombrero blanco. Era en ese minuto cuando se llevaban a las primeras desmayadas del grupo "amo a Ken" y Sanosuke no podía desperdiciar un momento así para molestar a Megumi.

- Y tú Kitsune, ¿no te vas a desmayar también? -

- Tori-atama córtala, me tienes harta -

- ¿Entonces no te vas a desmayar? – abrazándola por los hombros

- ¡Cállate! -

- ¿Ya están peleando?, deberían hacerlo más callados que sus gritos se escuchan hasta allá abajo -

     Sanosuke y Megumi se giran para ver a una Kaoru parada al lado de ellos, ella los miraba con cierta gracia en sus ojos pero dedicaba una mirada especial a su hermano mayor.

     Megumi empujó al chico para hacerle espacio a la joven, necesitaba hablar con ella par que "ese" la dejara tranquila y, así, observar el espectáculo tranquila. Es que a pesar de ser un rodeo y ella estaba en contra de cualquier daño a los animales, le gustaba ver la actuación de Kenshin. Él era el único que no dañaba al animal al domarlo, siempre con la mejor técnica que otros llevándose los más grandes aplausos.

- ¿No se ve encantador? – Kaoru miraba entusiasmada como Kenshin demostraba su habilidad en su caballo

- Sí... – Megumi estaba demasiado pendiente de cierta persona a su lado como para percatar lo que Kenshin hacía

- Y pensar que ese caballo estuvo a punto de morir envenenado – contaba asombrada

- Conociste a Tamachy, ¿cierto? – Megumi se giró a observarla

- Esa niña está loca, me trató de marcar con esos hierros calientes... ¿cómo se llaman? -

- ¿Te trató de marcar?... jajajajaja...

- Sí, si te digo que está loca. Mira... – Kaoru sacó el pantalón del bolso (andaba con unos de Kenshin) y mostró la quemadura – me tuve que cambiar, no iba a andar con "Himura" en el trasero -

- Tamachy siempre ha sido así, incluso a mí me ha tratado de hacer algo, pero tú eres la primera que marca.... 

     Ambas rieron, mientras Sanosuke observaba la actuación de Kenshin. Era impresionante como podía dominar a los animales de esa forma tan fácil, era simplemente genial... aunque le costara admitirlo.

---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Entre aplausos y gritos de la gente pasaron las horas, el show ya estaba llegando a su fin. Kenshin un vez más demostraba por qué era tan conocido y admirado por todos en la región, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor vaquero de todos. No por su gracia, no por su comportamiento siempre perfecto, si no por la amabilidad y habilidad que tenía para con los animales.

     Kaoru y los demás estaban esperando a Kenshin fuera de los camarines, tenía que cambiarse de ropa porque durante el espectáculo había quedado lleno de barro.

- Kenshin, una vez más te luciste – Megumi alababa a un sonrojado muchacho

- Nunca había visto que dominaras tan bien a los animales – añadía Kaoru

- Te felicito – fue la seca y cortante felicitación de Sanosuke, ganándose una mirada molesta de Megumi

- Vamos chicos, si no es para tanto – rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza - 

- Kaoru, nos vamos juntas, ¿cierto? – Megumi se había alejado de Sanosuke, mientras este la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos

- Este... Megumi, Ken-san me va a llevar a casa... – tratando de sonreír lo mejor que podía – es que no tengo en qué irme, y además íbamos a... -

- No me digas – agitando sus manos – tendré que buscar a Aoshi para que me lleve -

- Es que eso te iba a decir... – mira a Kenshin pidiendo auxilio – Misao dijo que se había ido hace rato...

- ¿¡QUÉ?! -

- Jajajajaja... Kitsune – Sanosuke asió a Megumi por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí – tendrás que irte conmigo, otra vez – Megumi negaba con la cabeza, mientras el joven se la llevaba a cuestas – nos vemos hermanita y Kenshin – mirándolo a los ojos – cuídala -

     Kaoru y Kenshin observaron cómo ambos se alejaban de ellos, era gracioso verlos. Megumi gritaba insultos, mientras Sanosuke caminaba tranquilamente con ella a cuestas.

     Ya en el auto, Sanosuke coloca su CD de Ramstein a todo volumen, se pone sus gafas de sol (aunque estaba atardeciendo) y pone en marcha a toda velocidad el auto.

     Ahora Megumi había sido precavida, se había amarrado el cabello en una cola para no despeinarse como lo hizo al venir. La joven observaba un poco molesta al chico, en parte todavía estaba celosa de esa mujer y su extraña prima. Algo en ella no le gustaba.

- Así que estudiaste con ella – pregunta mirando los árboles que pasaban rápidamente

- ¿Con quién? – sonriendo y haciéndose el desentendido

- Tú sabes... -  bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada 

- Ahhh... con Aislinn, sí nos conocimos en la universidad – mirando a la joven por el rabillo del ojo - ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

- Por nada en especial... -

- ¿Celos? – pregunta con un tono burlón

- No... – gira el rostro hacia la ventanilla, evitando que viera su leve rubor – es sólo que me preguntaba qué hacías tú en una universidad... además de buscar novias -

- Estudiar, ¿qué más se puede hacer?... – sonriendo – las chicas son o muy tontas o muy inteligentes -

- Es raro imaginarte estudiando – Megumi observaba cómo el sol se ponía en la distancia, era un espectáculo hermoso

- Arquitectura – Megumi lo miró asombrada – eso estudiaba, yo siempre he tenido el loco sueño de construir un hospital y cómo muy bueno para la biología no soy, decidí centrarme en diseñar el mejor hospital de todos – Megumi lo observaba asombrada, ese era su mayor sueño – un hospital donde pudieran encontrar ayuda rápida y económica la gente del pueblo – sonriendo – por eso no ayudo a papá, sé algún día tendré que encargarme del negoció pero por ahora me preocupo por el terreno adecuado para su construcción, el diseño ya lo tengo listo -

- Por eso tu padre te perseguía, no ayudas por flojo, es porque tienes trabajo con el hospital... -

- Bingo – Megumi había soñado siempre con la construcción de un hospital para ayudar a los demás y ese tori-atama lo estaba haciendo, sin que él se diera cuenta, sonrío – Mi idea es contratar a los mejores doctores, por eso te iba a pedir que me ayudaras... -

- ¿Me estas diciendo que soy buena? – Sanosuke se sonroja

- No, pero eres la más barata y la que está más cerca, o sea, es por mientras vienen los otros – Sanosuke le sonrió divertido, mientras ella se giraba molesta – tonta, si te estoy pidiendo ayuda es porque tienes méritos... eres la mejor doctora que conozco y sería un honor que me ayudaras – 

Sanosuke observó lo que quedaba de rayos de sol a lo lejos, la nubes se teñían en carmesí y alguno que reflejo dorado tocaba el auto. Megumi observa como el joven se quita los lentes y unos rayos rebotan en su perfecto rostro, ese brillo dorado resaltaba sus masculinas facciones mientras sus ojos se veían tan cristalinos como un ámbar. Dios, era una imagen hermosa, ese cabello castaño se teñía de leves reflejos carmesí y rubios, su piel era perfecta y la luz le daba ese sutil tono canela que tanto le gustaba. ¿Gustaba?, el calor ya le estaba afectando, cómo podía gustarle el tono de piel que Sanosuke tenía. Realmente estaba mal, no sabía bien por qué pero ese fastidioso hombre a su lado ya no le parecía tan malo ahora. Compartían un sueño y eso lo convertía en merecedor de muchas cosas, quizás que otras cosas compartirán si darse cuenta. Tenía deseos de saber más sobre ese atractivo joven que le tanto interrumpía sus sueños. Una cosa era segura, él la encontraba buena y con eso, nada más faltaba, estaba feliz de saberlo.

Megumi observó como se acercaban a su casa, por alguna razón no quería que su viaje terminara, quería seguir así, en silencio, con él. Era tan placentero estar así, sin insultos, sin peleas de por medio, sólo ellos dos, el camino y el sol poniéndose. Respiró resignada de que todo tuviera que llegar a su fin, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto.

- Me gustó todo esto, fue... no sé, "confortable" – mirándola a los ojos

- Lo sé... – cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella, mirándolo a la cara

- Me gustaría repetirlo... - 

- A mi también... – sonreía, no sabía por qué, pero sonreía

- ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar mañana?, no sé, para que me ayudes con unos asuntos del hospital – la miraba con un poco de temor de que dijera que no

- No – bajó su mirada con cierta tristeza – mejor yo voy para allá - sonriéndole

- Ya – mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, ahora sonriendo feliz - cómo a la misma hora, ¿te parece? -

- Si – Sanosuke puso en marcha el auto – hasta mañana, Sanosuke -

- Hasta mañana, Megumi -

     Megumi observó como el auto se perdía en una nube de polvo, se quedó allí pensando en lo que había ocurrido recién. Fue como magia, algo especial se había formado entre ellos ese día y estaba segura que las cosas cambiarían bastante de ahora en adelante. 

     Caminó lentamente a la puerta y entró a la casa, sin darse cuenta que alguien la miraba desde la ventana. Una sombra bufó molesta, se alejó un poco y cerró la cortina como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

     ---------------|~~*°°*~~|---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y bla bla... se hace un poco aburrido escribir las mismas cosas si ya saben a lo que me refiero. Watsuki-sama no se enoje, pero usted sabe que nunca voy a ganar nada con mis fics, así que no se preocupe n_n

Notas de la autora: Gomen Nasai!!!!!!, lo siento por la demora. No ha sido falta de inspiración, más bien falta de tiempo. Las clases en la U me tienen llena de trabajo, así que de ahora en adelante no creo que actualice muy seguido, así que no se preocupen si no me ven, voy a aprovechar cada segundito para dedicarlo al fic ˆˆ.

Como ven, el fic lo dividí en 2 partes, es que me quedó muy largo :P

Nota para mi amiga Aislinn: Esta es la forma de agradecimiento que te tenía como sorpresa, ojala te haya gustado y este capitulo va para ti.. gracias, de verdad, te lo agradezco un millón por las montones de ideas que me diste. Te quero mucho!!!

Bueno, ahora a los reviews. Gracias a todas por sus lindos mensajes, me encantan. Gracias a Misao-chan por su lindo mail, realmente me encantó y espero que este capi te haya gustado n_n (ojala hayas podido publicar alguna historia tuya n_n)

**Gaby (hyatt):** gracias por tu review!!, hay niña, que voy a hacer contigo. Cada ves t acercas más al meollo del asunto, como lo hago para explicarte sin revelarte parte de la historia.. a ver... bueno digamos que para Aoshi tiene otros planes (que mala soy u.u). Como siempre, gracias, gracias y gracias por leer el fic, me gusta quebrarme la cabeza con tu acertadas preguntas (realmente tienes experiencia en esto, siempre sabes qué preguntas hacer), realmente te admiro, eres de mis lectoras favoritas n_n

**Aislinn**: Amiga!!!!, ojala que te haya gustado TU capitulo (es para ti ;D) y la parte donde sales espero que sea de tu gusto n_n. Como te dije antes, a mi = me gustó mucho la parte de Sano y Kao, es muy tierna y linda su conversación. Son como dos niños... me encantan. Espero tu review n_n (y mail, ojala te haya ido lindo en stgo)

**Asumi**: Ay asumi querida, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Como te habrás dado cuenta hay bastante acción MA y tranquila, que la contraparte Misao se viene, dentro de algunos capítulos más adelante eso sí, pero viene (tendrás que esperar bastante, ya que antes se viene otra sorpresita n_n)

**Marionn**: Gracias por tu review ˆˆ, espero q este capi haya sido de tu agrado (como lo fue para mí n_n) y espero con ansias tu nuevo review

**Blue ningyo**: gracias!!!, gracias, gracias, gracias... un millón de gracias por agregarme en tu fic, si quieres un papel, me avisas ya? (en forma de agradecimiento n_n). Oye, a ti tb te pasó lo mismo que a mi, imagínate como estaba cuando me imaginé a Sano en jeans, con el torso desnudo y todo sudado... @¬@ (litros y litros de baba XD). Ahora, con Sano en el baño, bañándose, mojadito... @¬@... ojala te guste esa parte tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla ;). Ah! Y lo de la razón de Oguni por juntar a las familias, te puedo decir q no sólo es dinero, hay una promesa de por medio ˆˆ... y para Aoshi, hay otras cosas sorpresas para él.. jijiji... Gracias por el review y no te preocupes por las palabrotas (la mayoría ni las entendí :P). Espero tu next review y el next capi de tu fic... hasta la otra n_n

Bueno, al fin termino. Ojala haya gustado el capi y no desesperen por el nuevo capi... ya viene n_n

Matta ne

Su escritora

Yukiko Himura

yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk

pd: Ramstein es mi grupo favorito y me están pagando para que haga publicidad a todas las marcas que nombré en el fic... jajja, en serio, los autos son mis favoritos y lo demás son recuerdos personales ;)


	9. Misao

Capitulo IX : Misao

Querido diario:

¿Cómo estas?, Jeje, es obvio que debes estar bien. Yo estoy confundida, quizás demasiado. Antes de hoy las cosas eran medianamente claras, ahora no entiendo nada.

Es que hoy ha sido un día extraño, muchas situaciones inesperadas que me dejan sin palabras. Es como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para abrirme los ojos a esta complicada realidad, sin pensar en lo angustiada que me dejaría.

Sé que te vas a reír, pero estoy confundida con respecto a la situación con mi Aoshi-sama. Lo amo, bueno, por lo menos es eso lo que creo que siento. Es que cuando lo veo mi día se ilumina, es el sol que me arropa todos los días. Sólo que esta semana ha estado tan extraño, tan distante... tú lo sabes bien, no sé para qué lo repito. Lo que sucedió hoy salió de toda expectativa mía, es que... Aoshi-sama me besó.

Ay, me sonrojo de tan sólo recordar eso. Es que fue tan repentino, jamás pensé que él actuaría de esa manera. Sus labios... todavía los puedo sentir sobre los míos. ¡Que vergüenza!

Parezco una niña, es que a su lado así es como me siento. Como la pequeña que una vez fui, como la chica alegre y sonriente que todos quieren. La chica que abrió los ojos en el extranjero...

Tal vez no debería recordar aquellos momentos, pero mi mente siempre me juega malas pasadas. Me duele, aún sufro pero de manera distinta, ya no es tan doloroso como una vez fue.

Que ridículo, algunas lagrimas me están rodando por las mejillas. Si se me mojan algunas de tus páginas, no te enojes por favor, tú sabes bien por qué lloro.

Quisiera que jamás de los jamases me hubiera ido al extranjero, que nunca lo hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, a veces pienso que ese era mi destino, que sólo así podría soportar la perdida de mi Aoshi.

Recuerdo el día que él se fue, yo no podía mirarlo a la cara. Yo sólo era una niña, tenía 9 y él 15. No podía mirarme como yo lo veía, Aoshi-sama.

Por Kami, como lo amaba...

Y Aoshi lo sabía, se lo dije una vez y él me dio las gracias. Qué más podía hacer él, era un niñita, no podía corresponderme.

Lloré mucho cuando me abrazó y se despidió de mí, hubiera deseado que nunca se alejara, que nunca se despegara de ese abrazo que tanto calor me daba. Incluso hubiera preferido nunca haberle dicho "adiós", es que las despedidas son demasiado crueles y frías. Para una pequeña, decirle "adiós" al joven que más quería era el peor sentimiento del mundo.

Pero tuve que afrontarlo, abrir los ojos y mirar el camino delante de mí. Por mucho tiempo no quise ver ese camino, por mucho no deseaba ver más allá de Aoshi. Su recuerdo seguía en mí, comiéndome por dentro, sufriendo cada día al saber noticias de él.

Lloré todas las noches, abrazaba mi almohada soñando que fuera él entre mis brazos. Al dormirme soñaba con él, con su aroma, con su protector rostro, con esos fríos ojos... Ay esos ojos, como adoraba esos ojos. Podría vivir en ese oscuro mar, desearía perderme y naufragar en el frío océano de su mirada. Sin embargo el día debía llegar, tenía que despertar y encontrarme sola, abrazada nada más que a un simple recuerdo de alguien que jamás iba a tener.

Un buen día mi cumpleaños número 15 llegó, mi hermano ya no estaba y era la única que quedaba aquí en el campo. Todos debíamos emigrar al extranjero cuando cumpliéramos esa edad, para completar nuestra educación y estudiar alguna carrera que nos gustara y que nos sirviera para el trabajo en la tierra.

Kenshin estaba estudiando Ing. Comercial, por lo que eso ayudaría bastante en el rancho. Lo que me dejaba la opción de dedicarme a algo que me gustara de verdad y no estudiar algo por conveniencia.

Aunque la idea de partir me agradaba bastante, ya que no era el hecho de alejarme de mi familia, si no de alejarme de los dolorosos recuerdos los que alegraban mi partida. Mi camino se estaba poniendo interesante y me estaba dando la oportunidad de decir "adiós" a Aoshi Takani y decirle "hola" al nuevo destino preparado para mí.

Debía admitir que quise encontrarme con él, pero no iría al mismo país donde fue... Ni siquiera estaría en el mismo continente de mi hermano. Eso era bueno, ahora podría aprender a valerme por mí misma y ser **yo**.

Esa idea era buena. Por fin iba a conocerme y saber qué era vivir sola y ser simplemente Misao. No Misao Himura, la hija de los ganaderos más importantes. Tampoco Misao Himura, de una de las familias más importantes del país. Ahora iba a ser Misao Himura, la joven de 15 años, la chica alegre, la chica llena de vida y parlanchina que todos amaban en ni nuevo "hogar".

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, me costaba adaptarme a esa vida solitaria pero debía ser fuerte y mirar hacia delante. Cuando me sentía triste y melancólica, siempre pensaba en él, creía que nunca encontraría alguien a quien amar. Fue en ese entonces cuando conocí al segundo hombre de mi vida, gran error.

Era un día nublado, amenazaba con llover.

Él venía caminando por la calle y yo, como siempre tan torpe, no lo vi y chocamos. Justo en ese momento, se larga a llover. No hubo tiempo de regañar y pedir disculpas, ambos nos miramos y corrimos al primer café que hubiera cerca.

A pesar de no conocernos, él me invitó algo caliente para pasar el frío. Yo estaba tiritando, así que acepté de inmediato.

Cuando nos sentamos y pedimos unas tazas de café, me dedico a observarlo mejor. Era atractivo, esa sonrisa tan dulce en su rostro me encantaba, sus ojos azules tan tiernos a simple vista pero parecían ocultar mucho, decían todo pero a la vez nada. No como los de mi Aoshi.

Es extraño como una cree que la vida va a ser vacía y solitaria para siempre, sin embargo todo te puede cambiar a la vuelta de la esquina, en mi caso, al chocar con alguien.

Este joven de cabellos castaños iba en mi mismo colegio y sólo era dos años mayor que yo. Por lo menos la diferencia no era tan grande y el joven parecía ser confiable.

Pero una mujer precavida recorre muchas montañas, así que no dejé de lado la idea de olvidarme de Aoshi por él, pero sí me gustaba y me hacía olvidarlo... sólo a ratos.

Con el paso del tiempo con convertimos en grandes amigos, siempre estaba allí, cuidándome, protegiéndome, velando por mi felicidad. Yo ya le había contado lo que me ocurría con Aoshi y me comprendía lo suficiente como para apoyarme en todo. En ese momento jamás me imaginé que lograría llegar a mi corazón con esa dulzura que parecía expedir.

Cada día me gustaba más estar en su compañía, los paseos junto a él eran maravillosos, en esos momentos era feliz. No, yo más que feliz, estaba asombrosamente tranquila y no sentía ni presiones ni penas de estar sin Aoshi. Al contrario, sentía que este joven me hacía olvidarlo poco a poco. Por primera vez sentía amor por alguien más, además de Aoshi.

Incluso en ese tiempo, Aoshi no tenía lugar en mi corazón. Había logrado superar mi pena gracias a él y, ahora, Aoshi era sólo un lindo recuerdo de mi infancia en el rancho.

Fue en mi cumpleaños número 17 cuando sucedió la magia. Es extraño como la mayoría de mis momentos importantes hayan ocurrido para mi cumpleaños, pero bueno si el destino eligió esa fecha, debe ser por algo.

Bueno, sigo en lo que decía.

Fue en mi cumpleaños cuando mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa. Fue linda, llena de regalos y "felicidades" por todos lados. Me hicieron una torta muy extraña, hecha por ellos mismo y eso que no saben cocinar bien. Me alegré porque demostraba lo mucho que me querían allí, aunque ese pastel me hizo recordar mis días en el rancho y una tristeza me inundó.

Es que la nostalgia actúa de maneras extrañas, ese pastel me recordaba mucho a las tortas de barro que Kaoru "cocinaba". Eran asquerosas y debíamos comerlas para hacerla sentir bien, lo bueno era que Megumi siempre nos deba pastillas para el estómago. Desde pequeña fue la doctora del grupo.

Debo haber estado con una cara espantosa, porque él se me acercó y me dijo que lo disculpara por su regalo pero no me lo podía entregar en ese lugar.

Obviamente la curiosidad me estaba ganando y no podía aguantar hasta que me lo diera, yo quería saberlo en ese mismo instante.

Él sólo sonrío como siempre y me sacó del lugar. Caminamos hasta su auto y me llevó a la entrada sur de la ciudad, un lugar en altura que servía de mirador. Era hermoso, las luces de la ciudad y las blancas estrellas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche daban un aspecto muy romántico.

Recuerdo que me miró a los ojos y sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Era una cajita negra, aterciopelada y tan suave como la piel. Yo la abrí con cierto temor pero todo se desvaneció al ver la hermosa cadena de oro, con las iniciales de mi nombre grabadas en ella.

Era un regalo precioso, sin igual. Jamás había recibido algo así antes, pero lo que vino después me sorprendió más. Me había tomado de las manos y besaba la palma de ellas con suma delicadeza. Yo estaba totalmente roja y él sólo me sonreía de la manera más dulce, sincera y bella que nunca nadie me haya sonreído antes.

Me tomó el rostro con cuidado y se acercó lentamente, como si estuviera nervioso de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pronto pude sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, al igual que como estaba el mío. Luego sus labios se acercaban de tal forma que sólo se rozaban un poco entre ellos, incitando a más. Yo quería besarlo al tiro, no aguantaba las ganas, deseaba probar su boca ya y saber que se sentiría besar los labios de la persona querida.

Fue allí cuando me di cuanta de mis sentimientos, me había enamorado perdidamente de él. Lo mejor es que pude comprobar que él sentía lo mismo que yo, por la manera cómo me besaba, tan dulce, tan sutil, tan delicadamente como si me acariciara el pétalo de una rosa.

Jamás, después de ese beso, cambió su actitud. Siempre cortés, siempre educado, pidiendo permiso para besarme, para poder probar más de mis labios, para sentir su lengua jugar con la mía.

Ay, de nuevo el rubor. Creo que jamás voy a dejar de sentir vergüenza de escribir estas cosas, todavía me pongo nerviosa cuando pienso en él.

Es que parecía vivir en un sueño perfecto, una utopía jamás idealizada por nadie. Lo amaba y él me amaba, al fin sentía qué era estar con la persona querida y que te correspondiera de igual forma. Definitivamente, me sentía en las nubes y nada ni nadie me bajaría de allí. Eso fue lo que creí.

Un día una carta llegó a mi departamento, nada fuera de lo común salvo que era de mi hermano. Estaba él cuando me puse a leerla y, gracias a esa cartita, tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea.

Kenshin me contaba un montón de cosas, que todavía estaba estudiando y pensaba viajar en las vacaciones para ver a su padre. Eso era normal, Kenshin siempre viajaba al rancho pero yo no. Desde que me fui no había querido volver, deseaba terminar los estudios y regresar sólo para demostrar que estaba bien, acompañada y enamorada de alguien que si me quería.

Fue casi al final de la carta cuando me da un vuelco mi corazón, otra vez su nombre, otra vez haciendo resurgir sentimientos ya olvidados.

Kenshin me decía que la graduación de Aoshi era pronta y si quería ir a verlo, ya que mi hermano estudiaba en la misma universidad.

Yo me puse nerviosa, sentía mi corazón latía a mil. El sólo hecho de saber sobre él, no, de leer su nombre me hizo palidecer. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas vinieron a mi mente en ese instante que podía sentir esos fríos ojos mirarme a través de las letras de su nombre. Era extraño, era como si su esencia estuviera en esa carta.

Obviamente él se percató de mi nerviosismo y me acercó a mí y, no con mucho agrado, leyó las líneas donde se referían a Aoshi.

Recuerdo que no dijo nada, sólo me sonrío de esa manera tan hipócrita para luego retirarse del departamento. Jamás lo había visto tan frío, tan vacío, era como alguien totalmente distinto del hombre que yo conocí.

Creí que no soportaría estar sin él, que este asunto Aoshi me estaba quitando la felicidad que me negaron tener. No podía dejar que esa persona, la cual una vez quise, una vez amé, una vez estuvo en mi corazón tanto como para dejarlo ir. Me negara la oportunidad de estar con alguien que sí me quería, que sí me veía como realmente era. No, no podía permitir sufrir nuevamente y por culpa de Aoshi, no señor, yo ya había rehecho mi vida sin él y lucharía por mantenerla estable. Sea como sea.

Corrí en su búsqueda, fui a todos los lugares donde podría estar y no lo hallaba. Fui a su departamento, a la universidad, a la casa de sus amigos, donde sus padres, familiares, toda la ciudad  no encontraba pista de él. Agotada y cansada fui al mirador, no sé, creí que desde allí aclararía bien mi mente y se me ocurriría donde podría estar. Dada las casualidades de la vida, él se encontraba allí, sentado en el capo de su auto y mirando el atardecer. Siempre con esa sonrisa, aunque por unos minutos, se borró dando paso a un semblante más triste, sus sentimientos se estaban reflejando en su rostro, todo su sufrimiento, su pena estaba allí, a flor de piel. Por mi culpa.

-Así que estabas aquí-

Él sólo me miró fijamente, tratando de ocultar su dolor pero este ya estaba afuera, gritando lo mucho que deseaba salir corriendo de allí.

Me acerqué lentamente, temía que fuera a escapar de mí. Él apreció no creer que era yo, me miraba incrédulo tratando de ver a través de mí. Sólo le sonreí y tomé su mano entre las mías, besándolas con suavidad.

-Lo siento-

-No tienes nada que sentir- noté como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, al igual que los míos –es obvio que no iba a durar mucho, ¿no?-

-No digas eso- trataba de estar calmada, pero mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse

-Jamás vas a dejar de amar a Aoshi, nunca voy a ocupar el lugar que él tiene en tu corazón- liberó sus manos y se levantó del auto, alejándose un poco de mí –si quieres ir con él, puedes hacerlo, eres libre de amar a quien realmente tú quieras-

-Pero yo elijo amarte a ti, ¿no entiendes que no puedo volver a él?. Simplemente es imposible llevar esa vida, me están dado la oportunidad que ser feliz y no la pienso desaprovechar- me acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás -¡Te amo!-

Nunca pensé que diría esas palabras a alguien distinto de Aoshi-sama, pero así es la vida. Da tantas vueltas que una no tiene idea donde va a para su corazón cuando lo liberas.

Ese día fui feliz, sentí como si el mundo me perteneciera. Estaba en las nubes de un cielo más allá de las estrellas, era un constelación de sentimientos tan maravillosa como la vida misma.

Fue hermoso como se dio vuelta y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí ser una con su ser, era como si jamás fuéramos a ser dos entes distintos. Me tomó el rostro y me besó, tan dulce, tan hermoso, tan sublime cómo el más bello sueño que jamás haya soñado alguna vez.

Kami, como quería a ese hombre.

Después de ese día no hubieron más peleas, no más cartas ni situaciones que amenazaran nuestra felicidad. Nuestra vida era perfecta, nuestra relación era envidiable, no le faltaba absolutamente nada. Bueno, había algo que no tenía y que veníamos evitando desde hace mucho. No sé, miedo, temor a algo más serio, no sé.

Un año después, entré a estudiar periodismo. Era la carrera perfecta para mí, tenía el carisma, la alegría y la astucia para convertirme en una excelente periodista, por lo que decían mis maestros.

Yo estaba alegre, estaba cumpliendo mis sueños. Estudiaba algo que me gustaba, mis padres me habían dado la oportunidad de quedarme a vivir allá para que me desarrollara como profesional y estaba junto al hombre perfecto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

Los años pasaron rápido, conocer a ese chico maravilloso hasta ese punto, eran casi 4 años. Pronto iba a cumplir los 20 años y estaba en la cúspide de mi vida, tenía excelentes calificaciones, muchos amigos y era la mujer más feliz. Sólo faltaba llevar nuestra relación al otro paso, sí pues, el paso de la "intimidad".

He ahí el problema, si dábamos ese paso sería divisorio en nuestra relación. Significaría un "compromiso", nos convertiríamos en algo más que simple novios del colegio. Esto estaría pasando a las grandes ligas.

Nos costó tomar esa decisión, él no estaba seguro. Temía que al dar ese paso, nuestra relación perdiera esa genialidad que nos unía, que se volviera sosa y llegáramos a aburrirnos el uno del otro. Le aseguré que era algo que nos uniría más, pero si no quería arriesgarse mejor nos quedáramos ahí.

Claro que llevar lo nuestro al siguiente paso me asustaba un montón, pero quería arriesgarme, quería saber que se sentía ser uno con tu persona amada y madurar la, en ese momento, infantil relación.

A pesar de tanto alegato, de tanto temor de su parte, aceptó. Sé que suena desesperado de mi parte, parezco una maníaca del sexo pero quería darle a él mi tesoro más preciado y sentirme de su propiedad por una vez en la vida.

Fue en una noche hermosa, la luna estaba llena e iluminada toda mi habitación con su toque plateado. Lentamente fuimos a mi cuarto, mientras nos besábamos.

Tengo que admitir que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Era mi primera vez y temía hacer algo mal, ya que él había con una mujer antes que yo. Eso hacía todo más difícil, creí que no sería lo suficientemente hermosa como para agradarle y mi inexperiencia no aportaría mucho al momento.

Él fue muy lindo conmigo, me depositó suavemente en la cama y retiró mis prendas una a una, dejándolas a una lado. Cada vez que me quitaba una, conducía mis manos a una de las suyas. Yo cerré los ojos cuando tuve que desabrochar su pantalón, ¡que vergüenza!. Él sólo sonrió y besó mi frente para tranquilizarme.

-Si quieres no sigo-

Se detuvo al observar que sólo quedaba mi ropa interior por sacar, era obvio que me moriría de vergüenza al verme desnuda frente a él pero lo alenté a seguir. Si empezamos, ya no se puede parar.

Pero, antes de quitarme la ropa, se retiró lo que le quedaba a él primero. Dijo que si iba a quedar desnuda ella, primero debía darme la opción de ser la última en descubrir sus secretos a él.

Yo sentí que la sangre se me venía a la cara, estaba como tomate. Es que ver a tu novio en "esas" condiciones no la dejaban pensar mucho a una, es que por más que tratara de mirar hacia otro lado, mis ojos se iban para allá abajo y yo no deseba andarme fijando en sus partes, eso es algo privado.

Él rió, nada más hizo eso al ver la cara de degenerada que debo haber tenido. ¡Que horror!

Cuando vio que me había acostumbrado a verlo así, se dispuso a retirar mi ropa interior dejándome completamente desnuda a su vista. Yo traté de taparme con mis manos, pero él me las separó suavemente. Luego se alejó un poco de mí y me observó de pies a cabeza, analizando cada detalle de mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa- dijo a mi oído haciéndome enrojecer –no deberías esconderte-

Abrí mis ojos completamente antes ese comentario. Nunca me habían dicho l linda que era, bueno, sin contar lo viejos de las construcciones con su piropos cochinos.

Recuerdo que me levanté a abrazarlo y besarlo como jamás pensé hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca quería estar con él, quería ser suya, ser **su** mujer.

Para que me voy a poner a describir lo que ocurrió si ya sabes bien l que pasó, lo he escrito un millón de veces antes y lo escribiría si no me apenara tanto el recordarlo.

No era que esa noche haya sido una mala noche, al contrario, fue la mejor de toda mi vida, donde me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hombre de mi vida. Eso era lo que creía entonces.

Lo malo vino al otro día, al despertar por la mañana. Fue extraño, pero ese día desperté más temprano de lo habitual, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba mal. Al girarme noto que él no estaba, no estaba su ropa y, por más que lo busqué en todo el departamento, él no aparecía. Se había ido.

Por un momento creí que estaría comprando algo, quizás para el desayuno. había visto en la TV que los chicos se levantaban temprano para cocinarles a sus novias, pero ese no era mi caso, él se había marchado.

Lo llamé a su casa, donde sus padres, donde sus amigos. Nada. Lo busqué en el parque, en la universidad, en el mirador y nada, no aparecía. Traté de llamarlo al celular, pero siempre me contestaba el buzón de voz. Le dejé miles de mensajes, pero no daba señales de vida... hasta ese día.

Estaba recostada en el sofá cuando alguien tira una carta debajo de mi puerta, corro a ver de quién era pero al no ver remitente salgo para ver quién la vino a dejar. Nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío.

Cerré la puerta y revisé el sobre. Blanco, sin nada más escrito que no fuera mi nombre. Lo abro y encuentro una carta, era su letra. Temo leerla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Aún tengo la carta guardada, nunca la leo pero si recuerdo lo más importante. Creo que ya es hora de transcribir eso aquí.

"Querida Misao:

Perdóname, no puedo decir otra cosa.

Sé que me comporté como un tonto, pero debo hacerlo.

Discúlpame por lo que haré, discúlpame por romperte el corazón como una vez lo hizo ese estúpido, pero debo hacerlo.

Sé que jamás que perdonaras, por eso no pido tu perdón. Sólo pido disculpas por cometer el error más grande de mi vida.

Sólo pido una cosa, ahora que sé que tus lagrimas deben estar cayendo al comprender el sentido de mi carta, por favor no me recuerdes como el cobarde que estoy siendo ahora, piensa en mí como la persona que una vez te amó y amaste tanto que te hizo feliz.

Soy un cobarde, pero no puedo estar contigo. No diré por qué, sólo entiende que me iré de tu vida para siempre...

Siempre tuyo..."

Eso es lo que considero más importante, para que escribir más de algo que me rompió el corazón.

Recuerdo que lloré no lo había hecho en años, como cuando Aoshi-sama se fue y me dejó sola.

Es que algo debía tener yo para alejar a los hombre de esa manera, algo había en mí que los repelía.

Después de la carta, dejé la universidad. Para qué estudiar si no tengo nada por qué hacerlo, es que la sola idea de estar en esa ciudad, no, en ese país me hacía recordarlo. Y no podía vivir llorando por el hombre que me rompió el corazón.

Así fue como dejé botado todo y volví a los brazos de mi familia, por lo menos aquí estaría segura. Nunca les contaría lo que ocurrió, para ellos, nuestra relación terminó por un viaje que tubo que realizar. No quise dar explicaciones de algo que no debían por qué saber, era mi vida, mi amor, mi corazón y mi secreto.

El miedo ahora el volverme a enamorar de Aoshi, no deseo sufrir una desilusión más, mi corazón no la soportaría. Aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde, todos estos sentimientos que pensé olvidados, están de vuelta en mi ser más vivos que nunca. Mi corazón se está auto remodelando para recibir un amor nuevamente y, como cosas del destino, del hombre que amé por primera vez.

Espero que las cosas sean distintas, por lo menos a mi Aoshi-sama lo veo distinto. Al parecer se está fijando en mí y eso ya es un logro.

Pero ahora no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, voy a luchar por su amor cueste lo que cueste. Como dije antes, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz por miedo a salir herida. Qué hay de entretenido en la vida si no ponemos algo de riesgo, aventura. ¿El amor no es una aventura entonces?.

Mejor me voy a dormir, tengo sueño y espero aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabecita.

Gracias por estar a mi lado, diario querido, se has salvado de caer en depresión muchas veces. Te agradezco de corazón.

Un besote.

Hasta el otro día.

Misao Himura

---------------°°---------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen y bla bla. Watsuki sama no se enoje pero ahora tngo tutito y quiero terminar rápido para ir a dormir, no ve que tngo a mi sano acostadito ya.

Notas de la autora: Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen!!!!!! I'm so sorry T.T. En serio, discúlpenme, es que he estado atochada de trabajos en la Universidad. Tenía la ida del capi lista en mi cabecita pero no contaba con el tiempo para escribirla, lo siento mucho. Pero ahora provecho de avisar que si me demoro en por trabajos en la U, okis?

Ahora, gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews!!!!, amo leerlos y espero que dejen uno ahora. Sé que el capi salió un poco corto, pero debía explicar lo ocurrido con Misao en el extranjero, porque, si se dan cuenta, ella es la única que no tenía una profesión como todos. Jijiji... además va a dar paso para algo más grande... jajjajajaja XD (risa diabólica)

Ahora a los reviews

**Gaby(hyatt):** Que bueno que te hayan encantado esos capis, estaba asustada de que no gustaran mucho nn, gracias. Y por lo de mandar a freír espárragos a los papas, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero espera el prox capi, pq la sorpresa será gigante.

**Misao-chan**:amiga!!!! No se preocupe, si para eso son las amigas, sólo me tiene que avisar cuando publique otro fic para ir a visitarlo. Que bueno que le guste mi fic y espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, estoy cruzando los dedos.

**Kazenoangel:** Gracias por leer mi fic!!!! (y que sea uno de los primeros más me hace sonrojar .). Que lindo que te guste la historia y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi, espero tu review. Ah!!! Y lo de sano en la ducha ¬... a mí me encantó igual, es una de mis favs  y lo del lemon AM, es cierto, que pena que fue sólo un sueño... pero que sueño, no? :D

**Aislinn:** T gustó lo de sano ayudando gente??, que es lindo él no?. Jejej..., gracias por leer mi fic amiga, sabes que tu opinión me importa. Y gracias por encontrarme divertida, es que debía ponerme en el fic no? (con tal de ver a sano, yo hago cualquier cosa :P). Espero que este capi te guste y el otro, tranquila ya estoy craneando algo para SM.. jijiji

**Marionn:** te encuentro toda la razón!!, hasta yo tenía envidia de que ella pudiera ver a sanito lindo en esas fachas... ¬. Que lindo que te guste el fic y espero que este capi tb sea de tu agrado, discúlpame por demorarme tanto pero el tiempo no esta bajo mi poder (aunq quiera snif snif). Esperare ansiosa tu review nn

**Cleoru Misumi:** Friend!!!!!!, tanto time sin verla por estos lares. Jejjeje que bueno que le hayan gustado esos capis, ya estaba yo toda nerviosa de que no le agradaran (y debo confesar que estaba pensado en sanosito lindo... jajjaaja XD). Espero que este capi te guste (estoy rezando por eso) y ojala puedas adivinar a quien se refería Misao, quien era el chico del cual se enamoró en el extranjero. Un beso gigante, te quelo mucho (pd: más desquiciada que yo?, lo dudo :P)

**Blue ningyo:** Voy a darle al idea a Tamachy para la conspiración "quemar trasero de Kaoru"... jajaaj. Voy a aprovechar de darle las gracias de darme un papel en su fic, me encantó nn (hablé con sano, hablé con sano ).Eso de contratar un asecin profesional no es mala idea, podríamos matar a todas las chicas y así nos quedamos con los guapos de Ken, Sano y Aoshi.. mmmmm.. pensaré en comprar cámaras de "seguridad" para el baño de Sano, puede que le pase algo no?...jjajj. Gracias por leer el fic, me encanta el tuyo esperaré tu review y tu next capi con hartas ganas nn.

Y bueno, al fin terminé... ehhh!!!!!

Viva yo viva yo viva yo!!!!!

Son las 2:13 am y si no subo el capi pronto me van a venir a retar, uffff... estoy en misión secreta así que si me pillan, estaré sin pc por varios días. Espero sobrevivir nn

Hasta el otro capi y no se preocupen si no me ven luego, ya saben que el tiempo el oro y cuesta caro tener un poquito... snif snif T.T

Gracias por leer el fic

Matta ne

Yukiko Himura

yhyukikoyahoo.co.uk


	10. Un día muy especial

_Capitulo X : Un día muy especial_

Megumi se levantaba desganada de su cama, había dormido tan bien que el hecho de despertar y dejar su sueño inconcluso, no le agradaba.

Es que por primera vez, después de su llegada al fundo, había logrado conciliar bien el sueño. Y pensándolo mejor, desde que se había encontrado a Sanosuke esa noche que no lograba dormir bien. Cada noche repetía sus encuentros más cercanos, una y otra vez. Cada beso, cada caricia, incluso imaginaba cosas que nunca habían pasado pero su mente, no, su corazón ansiaba para que sucedieran. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que accediera al mandato de Sanosuke. Pero sería fuerte, costaba, pero lo lograría. No se dejaría vencer por ese atractivo animal que el muchacho poseía.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerró sus ojos y colocó sus dedos sobre sus sienes, masajeó por unos segundos para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el mesón del lavamanos.

El contacto de la cálida agua sobre el cuerpo la relajaba, era como un masaje sobre su piel, tocándola, acariciándola. Podía cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor de manera más profunda, era maravilloso sentirse de esa manera. Y, aunque no lo quisiera, su mente divagaba en lo parecido que era todo a él, al estar cerca de **él**.

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Otra vez se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos, ya estaba harta de soportar su presencia cada noche y cada día, deseaba tener algo para sí, algo donde pudiera escapar y no pensar en aquel hombre. Pero no, él le estaba poco a poco robando parte de su ser, lo hacía tan rápido que pronto no habría nada que no le perteneciera. Y eso la asustaba.

Salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo vigorosamente y salió del baño envuelta en su bata lila. Se recostó sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar todo.

Era extraño, antes no podía verlo ni en pintura. Ahora sólo deseaba compartir algún que otro minuto a su lado. Pero no había ocurrido desde que se encontraron, al contrario, ella estaba desesperada por olvidarlo pronto y no verlo más.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. Sabía la razón de porque las cosas habían cambiado tan repentinamente y todo era por culpa de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Esa ida al rodeo de los "Himura" le había cambiado la perspectiva que tenía sobre él completamente, sobre todo cuando la fue a dejar a su casa.

Estaba segura que había sido el momento, era la ocasión. El atardecer sobre ellos, el paisaje verde, el viento sobre sus rostros... todo era perfecto para llevar una conversación como adultos, mejor dicho, todo era perfecto para una cita romántica.

Pero dejando de lado eso de la cita, esa tarde había conocido un aspecto del joven que, realmente, desconocía. Nunca podría haber imaginado que él, Sanosuke Sagara, podría estar interesado en construir un hospital, **su hospital**. El hospital que había formado parte de sus sueños desde que tenía memoria, el hospital por el cual se convirtió en la doctora que era ahora, el hospital que pertenecía al corazón de la Megumi que pocos conocían. Era el hospital de sus sueños y esperanzas, un lugar donde haría lo que le gustaba y ayudaría a los demás.

Por eso le parecía increíble que ese joven tuviera los mismos ideales que ella, la misma idea y el mismo sueño, sólo que realizado de maneras diferentes pero que llevan al mismo resultado.

Sonriendo observó su reloj de muñeca, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Debía apurarse, se le hacía tarde.

Mientras sacaba ropa de su closet, recordaba la voz de Sanosuke por el teléfono el día de ayer.

- Señorita Megumi, la llaman por teléfono -

La suave voz de la empleada llamó la atención de una pensativa Megumi y, casi por inercia, dio las gracias y fue a contestar el teléfono al estudio de Aoshi.

- Moshi moshi -

- Me... ¿Megumi?, ¿Megumi eres tú? - la voz era familiar, demasiado familiar

- Sí, soy yo -

- Hola... ehm, soy yo, Sanosuke - Megumi sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, este no era el Sanosuke que la llamaba para molestarla por teléfono, no era el hermanito cargante de su mejor amiga... al contrario, este era un tipo nervioso, nada que ver con el Sano que conocía desde niña. Respiró hondo y trató de parecer normal

- Ah... ¿qué deseas? -

- Necesitaba saber qué vas a hacer mañana -

- Salir contigo, acuérdate que te voy a ir a buscar -

- AH!, verdad, pero me refiero en la mañana... -

- Pues... dormir, creo... -

- Es que necesito que vengas más temprano, como a las 10:30. Sucede que salió algo más y tendremos que estar todo el día fuera - Megumi se impacientó, todo el día a solas con Sanosuke olía a problemas, a tentaciones mejor dicho. Tendría que ser más fuerte de lo normal, pero, a pesar de lo que su mente gritaba, aceptó la idea del joven

- Está bien, entonces paso por tu casa a las 10:30 -

- Ok, pero no vengas muy abrigada ni arreglada. Lo más normal posible -

- ¿Y para qué? -

- Para no desconcentrarme con tu belleza al ir conduciendo - Megumi sintió como su piel ardía, todo su rostro estaba tornándose de color rojo

- ¿Qué...? -

- Ahahahahahaha... te lo creíste.. hahhahaha - Megumi podía oír como la risa de Sanosuke retumbaba en sus oídos, mientras empezaba a sostener el teléfono con más fuerza de lo normal - Que graciosa e inocente eres Kitsune fea, ya no vemos mañana mejor... no llegues tarde, adiós -

"Adiós Tori-atama estúpido" le gritó al colgar el casi desarmado aparato y, aprovechando la rabia que él le había provocado, se dirigió a su cuarto haciendo retumbar todo el pasillo. Fuertemente azotó la puerta al cerrarla y se dispuso a dormir, al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez "Tori-atama estúpido, tori-atama estúpido".

Ahora ya vestida, Megumi se observó en el espejo tan sólo para cerciorarse que lo elegido estaba bien. Vestía sus jeans azules, una camiseta lila, sus botines vaqueros con su cabello trenzado cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros.

Sonrío complacida con la imagen que recibió de ella, ni muy formal ni muy desarreglada. Simplemente perfecta, aunque no sabía exactamente perfecta para qué.

Desvió su mirada un poco dudosa, todo esto de la salida con Sanosuke no le olía nada bien. Observó su bolso sobre la cama y dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se acercaba a tomarlo, revisó sus llaves y se dispuso a marcharse sin tomar desayuno, la hora no era su mejor amiga en estos momentos.

---------------°°---------------

Megumi llevaba unos minutos parada afuera del cuarto de Sanosuke, aún no se atrevía a tocar la puerta todavía y la miraba con algo de insistencia.

Miró su reloj de la muñeca, este marcaba las 10:35. "No me demore tanto como pensé", se dijo al tratar nuevamente de levantar su puño y golpear la dichosa puerta... pero nada, otra vez se detenía antes que su puño tocara siquiera una astilla del bloque de madera que estaba frente a su persona.

Es que Hisae le había dicho que pasara y golpeara a su puerta, lo más probable es que estaría durmiendo, así que aprovecharía de levantarlo luego.

No le gustaba la idea pero no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer, pero...

Megumi debía admitirlo, le avergonzaba tener que despertarlo. El sólo hecho de tener que observarlo dormir la impacientaba, ni pensar la posibilidad de que él estuviera haciendo alguna cosa indebida. Y al parecer eso ocurría adentro.

Desde que llegó que se escuchaban ruidos desde el otro lado, como si alguien cantara o algo por el estilo. Megumi estaba bastante curiosa por saber que ocurría, por lo que hace rato que se estaba tratando de llenar de valor y golpear a la bendita puerta.

"Es sólo una puerta, qué me puede hacer una puerta", se dijo cuando de una sola vez golpea la puerta con todo lo que tenía.

Nada. No se escuchó nada. Ni una respuesta, ni disminución del ruido, nada.

Megumi molesta decide abrir y entrar a la habitación, ya estaba harta y si iban a salir, se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Definitivamente nada en el mundo podía compararse con lo que vio allí, simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlo. No sabía si reír, si cerrar los ojos, si mirar, si quedarse allí y participar del show... no, definitivamente lo último no lo haría.

El espectáculo era el siguiente.

El cuarto desordenado, ropa por todos lados, el equipo encendido a todo volumen y la canción "Rock DJ" como música de fondo. Si Megumi había visto a sus amigos de universidad bailando esta canción, definitivamente esta era la primera vez que veía el espectáculo completo.

Sanosuke traía puesta una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules que pronto habían chocado contra la pared frente a él. AL ritmo de la música, Sanosuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, bailaba y quitaba una a una las pocas prendas de vestir que le quedaban.

Megumi decidió quedarse quieta en la puerta, observando atónita como el joven recorría su cuerpo con las manos, al tiempo que se agachaba de manera sensual. Definitivamente, aunque Megumi no quisiera, iba a ver este show completo.

Al tiempo que la música avanzaba, Sanosuke iba quedando con menos ropa. Ahora comenzaba a levantarse la camiseta lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, mientras, sin darse cuenta, se daba vuelta y Megumi podía ver como poco a poco el fuerte abdomen del chico quedaba expuesto.

"Por favor, no pares ahora", pensó la joven al ver que Sanosuke se detenía unos segundos. Ahora él retrocedía unos pasos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa antes de quitarse completamente la camiseta, dejando al descubierto el bien ejercitado cuerpo que poseía.

Megumi no podía quitar sus ojos de ese cuerpo, lo seguía a todas partes, a donde se moviera iban sus ojos, a donde comenzara a jugar con sus caderas iban los ojos de ella. Sencillamente esta era la mejor manera de comenzar el día...

Hasta que lo vio.

Ahora si que Megumi no iba a contener la risa. La canción estaba por terminar cuando se dio cuenta que la parte delantera del calzoncillo negro que llevaba puesto, tenía el dibujo de un tigre, justo en "esa" parte.

Megumi tubo que taparse la boca para no romper a reír allí mismo, claro, porque no lo iba a interrumpir ahora que le faltaba tan poco para el gran "final".

Poco a poco, las manos del joven comenzaron a bajar lentamente desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, tomando con fuerza su poca ropa interior para comenzar a bajarla lentamente.

Megumi nunca supo si lo que actuó fue su instinto, su pudor o, simplemente, estaba tan nerviosa que actúo sin pensar en lo absoluto.

"¿Practicando el show para tus fans?", pronunció la joven justo cuando Sanosuke había quitado la última prenda que lo cubría (obviamente, estaba de espaldas).

Rápidamente Sanosuke tomó las sabanas de su cama y trató de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo o por lo menos, sus partes más privadas. Sonriendo de manera insinuante, Sano comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

Megumi continuaba parada sobre el marco de la puerta, por lo que el joven, al llegar donde ella, la cierra colocándole llave. La chica lo miraba desafiante, no se iba a dejar vencer por un Sanosuke medio desnudo, que apenas tapaba su intimidad con una mano (la cual sujetaba la dichosa sábana)

-Así que observando cosas que no debe- acorralándola en la pared -¿sabías que las señoritas no entran a las habitaciones de los caballeros?-

-¿Desde cuando eres un caballero?- responde un poco aturdida por tener el rostro del joven tan cerca del suyo. Sanosuke en cambio, seguía sonriendo de la misma manera, mientras acercaba su cuerpo más al de la joven. Megumi se echó para atrás

-¿Asustada?- Megumi sólo negó con la cabeza -Sabes bien que presenciar cosas como esta traen problemas... ¿o no?-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿disculparme?-

La joven trataba de mantenerse lo más dura e imperturbable posible, pero la cercanía del semidesnudo cuerpo de Sanosuke la hacía divagar demasiado. El sólo hecho de mirar aquellos ojos miel, hacían que su cuerpo ardiera en unas poderosas llamas. Su corazón latía a mil y sólo deseaba probar aquellos labios que se acercaban más y más.

Sanosuke sabía lo que hacía, la tenía justo como quería. Lentamente puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica, acariciándolos hasta que ella los abriera un poco. Luego dejó caer su dedo lentamente, haciendo un húmedo recorrido por la barbilla de la joven, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar donde la camiseta cortaba en V. Allí se detuvo unos instantes para observar esos felinos ojos, los cuales estaba completamente cerrados al contrario de sus labios, que seguían levemente abiertos.

El joven volvió a sonreír, ahora soltaba lo único que separa su piel de la ajustada ropa de la chica. Megumi abrió sus ojos asustada y sorprendida, era la primera vez que vería el cuerpo de Sanosuke tal cual como lo había soñado tantas veces.

Con su otra mano liberada, rodeo la cintura de ella y la apretó contra sí dejando el mínimo espacio entre ambos. Megumi comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, de repente necesitaba con urgencia más aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Sanosuke, en cambio, seguía sonriendo. Ahora había capturado el femenino rostro con la única mano que quedaba libre, acercándolo lentamente al suyo. Pronto, esos labios serían de él nuevamente, pronto sentiría aquel dulce y embriagante sabor de su boca, y, si tenía suerte, lo que separaba su cuerpo del de ella desaparecería por completo.

Sin avisar, Sanosuke acercó sus labios y besó lentamente a Megumi, quien respondía de la misma manera que él. Pronto, no sólo sus bocas jugaban la una con la otra, sus manos empezaban a recorrer ciertos caminos prohibidos.

Megumi recorría la espalda del chico lentamente, hendidura por hendidura, sintiendo cada gota de sudor que bajaba por él. Luego sus manos bajaron otro poco, llegando donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Sanosuke sólo sonrió.

Ahora era él quien recorría el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, había levantado un poco la camiseta y acariciaba la femenina espalda suavemente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomando posesión de todo aquello.

Con otro beso, su juego comenzaba a perder el control. Sus lenguas jugaban e irrumpían en ambas bocas con tal fervor, que ya ni el aire les quedaba. Pero no se iban a detener ahora.

Las manos de Sanosuke comenzaron a subir por los costados, mientras su boca bajaba hacia el largo cuello de la joven. Besaba y saboreaba cada rincón de ese cuello, cómo había soñado con él, cómo había deseado tenerlo entre sus labios.

Megumi dejó escapar un leve gemido al momento de sentir las masculinas manos como le levantaban la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su femenino cuerpo, sólo cubierto por una delicado sujetador. Sanosuke sonrió, ya faltaba poco.

El joven empezó a bajar lentamente con su boca, mientras sus manos luchaban por desabrochar aquello que aprisionaba uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Megumi sólo pudo dejar escapar otro gemido al sentir esos labios tan cerca, besando toda la parte del escote. Fue en ese instante que lo vio...

La chica estiró su brazo derecho hacía una silla que estaba a su lado, tomó algo que estaba allí y cerró los ojos, sólo para saborear aquello que Sanosuke le estaba brindando.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, elevó el rostro del joven a su altura. Le sonrió pícaramente y mostró lo que acababa de encontrar. "¿Esto también es parte de tu show?", dijo entre risas, mientras Sanosuke le quitaba de las manos un par de calzoncillos celestes con dibujos de elefantes.

-¿Te gusta arruinar los momentos buenos?- amarrándose la sábana alrededor de su cintura. Megumi sólo sonrió

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? ¿Me encanta verte sufrir?- Sano la miró de reojo, había estado tan cerca y todo por una simple broma de la chica. En fin, suspiró con desgano y se sentó sobre la cama

-¿Por qué sigues allí parada?-

-Porque te venía a buscar, recuerda que me dijiste que estuviera aquí a las 10:30- Sanosuke miró su reloj -y ya son las 10:55-

Sanosuke sólo atinó a echar a Megumi de su cuarto, mientras sacaba ropa del armario y se metía a la ducha rápidamente. Ese día sería un largo día...

---------------°°---------------

-¿Falta mucho?- la voz de Megumi se notaba molesta, más si aquel joven conductor no dejaba de subirle el volumen al radio cada vez que esta lo bajaba

Sanosuke sólo se limitó a sonreírle mientras la miraba de la manera más tranquila posible, sabía muy bien que eso enfadaba más a Megumi por lo que hizo caso omiso a sus regaños y siguió pendiente de la vía.

Hace exactamente media hora que habían partido de la mansión Sagara, pero para Megumi era mucho más tiempo. Estar sentada bajo ese horrible y caluroso sol la tenía cansada, el viento sobre su rostro, los molestos insectos y no contemos cada hoja y rama de algún árbol cercano se metía entre sus cabellos. Estaba harta de viajar a no sabía donde y, cada vez que le preguntaba a Sanosuke, este sólo reía y la miraba de esa manera que sólo él conoce.

Lo peor de todo no era viajar, si no el calor insoportable que había y el hecho que viajaban en un descapotable. "¿Por qué a este tori-atama siempre le gusta hacerme ver como salida de una pelea de gallos?", se decía en voz alta sin tratar de que aquel joven de cabellos castaños no la oyera, al contrario, decía eso sólo para que él la escuchase.

Pero a Sanosuke eso no le importaba, ya había escuchado demasiados comentarios desagradables todo el trayecto, así que uno más o uno menos no hacían nada ya. A él sólo le preocupaba el poder sentir a Megumi incómoda y poder tomar venganza de esa escena en su cuarto. "Si tan sólo me hubieras dado la oportunidad kitsune", pensó la girar su rostro y verla mascullar cosas in entendibles. Cerró sus ojos y volvió la vista al camino, sonriendo petulantemente. "Ya vas a saber de que te estas perdiendo linda Kitsune".

Megumi no podía creer lo que veía, al parecer la solución a su caluroso viaje estaba llegando. A lo lejos se podía ver una estación de gasolina, perfecto lugar para tomar algún refresco helado y saciar su sed y calor. Debían parar allí sí o sí.

-Para- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo podía pensar el lo mucho que quería bajarse

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pare, dónde?- Sanosuke no entendía, sólo veía que la joven parecía poseída

-Que pares en la gasolinera imbécil, tengo calor- Sano parecía no comprender el significado de las palabras, por lo que la chica trataba de quitarle las manos del manubrio y obligarlo a detenerse

-Oye Kitsune detente, nos vas hacer chocar-

-¡Tarado para!-

-¡Estoy parando!- deteniendo el vehículo en seco

-¡No aquí imbecil, allá!- apuntando frenéticamente hacia la gasolinera, obligando al chico a mover el auto hacía allá.

En cuanto el auto estaba detenido, Megumi salió hecha una nube hacia el mini-market del lugar. Necesitaba con urgencia beber algo helado y darse una buena mojada en el baño, sin contar de arreglarse el cabello y comprar algunas cosas para el camino, sabe Dios cuando y a donde llegarían.

En cambio Sanosuke cerraba el auto tranquilamente, ya le había echado gasolina y ahora ordenaba algunas cosas. Definitivamente todavía les quedaba una hora y media más de viaje por lo que entraría a comprar algún refresco solo que... había algo que llamaba su atención no muy lejos de allí. "Creo que me refrescaré mientras espero a la kitsune, puede que después le pida beber del suyo".

Mientras tanto, una larga y húmeda cabellera negra salía del local. Megumi se veía mucho más relajada, el hecho de mojar su cabello la refrescaba bastante además, la ligera brisa que corría alivianaba mucho más el calor.

-Oye Sanosuke te traje un agua mineral...- Megumi no se había percatado que el joven no estaba, como había salido con los ojos cerrados, no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia -Bueno, más para mí- se dijo alegre mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco observando le lugar, no lo estaba buscando, simplemente quería recrear un poco la vista.

No muy lejos lo pudo ver, estaba conversando con uno de tipos de la gasolinera, parecía que el chico estaba consultando por algo. Megumi se apoyó en la pared del local mientras veía que el tipo le indicaba algo a Sanosuke y este agradecía.

Lentamente Megumi abrió la botella de agua mientras observaba como el joven se acercaba a una especie de lavatorio con una manguera a su lado, nada fuera de lo común. Al parecer Sanosuke iba a refrescar su dura cabeza y fue eso lo que empezó a hacer introduciéndola dentro del lavatorio.

La chica no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que el joven hacía, sólo se limitó a beber de su botella de agua pensando que él no la había visto.

Mientras bebía agua abrió uno de sus ojos y vio cómo Sano comenzaba a sacarse su camiseta y dejarla a un lado, donde no pudiera mojarse. Megumi se quedó quieta, ya no bebía del frío líquido, mejor dicho, ya no le importaba el frío liquido. Ella estaba absorta observando como el chico se echaba agua sobre el rostro, haciendo que esta cayera sobre su transpirado cuerpo.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Megumi, Sanosuke si la había visto es por eso que había decidido sacarse su camiseta y mojarse el cuerpo de esa manera. Ella iba a pagar por lo de esa mañana.

Ahora Sanosuke había elevado el brazo que tenía presa la fuente de agua, mojando así no sólo su rostro y bien formados pectorales, si no que sus jeans estaban quedando empapados, pegándose mucho más a sus caderas. Parecía que disfrutaba echarse agua o, lo más probable, que disfrutaba mucho más hacer que Megumi entrara en calor cada vez que podía. Definitivamente era eso, le gustaba que la chica lo viera con más deseo que otra cosa en sus ojos, ese fuego sólo ardía cuando lo veía y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Megumi también lo sabía, sólo que no le gustaba admitirlo. Parecía en trance cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de besar sus labios y el sueño de besar otras partes del sensual cuerpo del chico no podían abandonar su mente. Día y noche escenas como la que veía se repetían una y otra vez en sus sueños, su subconsciente no la dejaba tranquila. Él mismo se lo había dicho una vez, "admite que ese fuego que hay en tus ojos sólo arde al verme". Esas malditas pero ciertas palabras resonaban ahora en su cabeza. ¿Por qué su corazón había fijando sus ojos en él?, definitivamente no tenía idea. Pero qué estaba diciendo, su corazón no podía haberse fijado en él, simplemente porque no sentía nada por él... salvo unas ganas incontrolables de correr y meterse a ese chorro de agua que tan sensualmente bañaba el perfecto cuerpo del chico.

Fuertemente Megumi sacude su cabeza, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Lo que sentía no era más que el producto del calor y el hecho que Sanosuke tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Nada más que confusiones de una mente ahogada por la falta de aire, eso solamente.

Pero por qué se repetía que no sentía nada, por qué peleaba con sigo misma a cada momento y trataba de convencerse de aquella realidad que se imponía. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por ese increíblemente tonto, antipático, infantil y sexy hombre que se refrescaba delante de ella?. Puede ser, pero costaría que la chica lo admitiera.

Sanosuke ya estaba todo mojado cuando cerro la llave del grifo y sacudió su cabeza, salpicando agua a todos lados. Sonriendo y con la camiseta sobre su hombro derecho se acercó a una Megumi que seguía en trance y con la botella de agua aún en su boca.

-¿Jugando a las camisetas mojadas?- preguntó divertido al observar como la lila camiseta de la joven estaba empapada, la chica se ruborizó

-Tarado- cerrando la botella nerviosamente, el tener ese cuerpo tan cerca de ella la confundía un poco -es sólo que me distraje con algo-

Sanosuke sonrió, lo había logrado. Decían que la venganza era dulce, pero nunca pensó que lo fuera tanto. Sonriendo apoyó su mano derecha sobre la pared en la cual se apoyaba la chica, justo a un lado de ella. Acercó su rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos, notando como el color comenzaba a subir por las femeninas mejillas.

"¿Te vas a beber eso?", preguntó quitándole la botella de agua y caminando hacia el auto. "Si quieres llegar pronto, mejor te apuras", le dijo mientras se colocaba su blanca camiseta sin mangas sobre el húmedo cuerpo, haciendo que esta se pegara bastante a él.

Megumi sacudió su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso era producto del calor, se impulsó con sus manos para despegarse de aquella pared y caminó hasta el auto sentándose en su asiento mientras trenzaba su largo cabello.

"¿Vas a querer el agua o prefieres que me la tire encima?", fue la mordaz pregunta de Sanosuke haciendo que la chica lo mirara molesta.

"Cállate tarado", fue la única respuesta que obtuvo haciendo que una gran y amplia sonrisa se formara en el masculino rostro.

---------------°°---------------

Había pasado casi una hora y media cuando ambos observaron el gran hospital de St. James, Megumi se preguntaba que hacían allí se supone que iban a ver algo sobre le hospital que Sanosuke quería construir no que iban a visitar uno ya hecho.

-¿Para qué me trajiste acá?- mirándolo molesta mientras cerraba su puerta del auto

-¿Siempre tan impaciente?- coloca la alarma al auto y camina hacia la puerta del lugar -vamos sabes que el que no se atreve no cruza el puente-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto?- Sanosuke sólo sonrió y abrazó a la joven por los hombros atrayéndola hacía sí, de esa manera entrar juntos al hospital.

Megumi estaba sorprendida, este hospital tenía una infraestructura muy amplia y buena, parecida a los grandes hospitales y clínicas de Europa. Por lo que sabía en las referencias del lugar, este hospital contaba con una moderna tecnología y albergaba a una gran cantidad de personas de la región, no por nada era el hospital regional.

Lo único que no le gustaba era que se encontrara tan lejos, los habitantes del pequeño poblado donde vivían no tenían la oportunidad de ir a aquel lugar, ya que no contaban con que poder hacerlo, el lugar quedaba muy lejos para ir a caballo o a pie. Sin mencionar que autos tenían pocas personas, era un lugar más bien rural y vivían a base de las cosechas de los Sagara y Takani. El rancho de los Himura también aportaba buenos ingresos al resto del poblado, pero por cuestiones de trabajo, la mayoría de las personas del pueblo no contaban con autos que los llevaran a la ciudad.

Cuando alguien enfermaba se tenía que dirigir al doctor de la familia Takani, pero este murió hace unos cuantos años y sólo debían sobrevivir a base de remedios caseros y la visita irregular del medico de cabecera del consultorio del pueblo cercano (ubicado como a una hora).

A Megumi eso le molestaba, la pobre gente debía rogar por buena suerte y buen tiempo. Eso era muy injusto, las personas podían morir y a estos citadinos les importaba un comino. Por más que su madre luchó en sus años de vida por tratar que St. James abriera un consultorio, ellos rechazaban la idea. Decían que era muy poca gente para uno, ya bastaba con el del pueblo cercano.

Sanosuke observaba el semblante molesto de la joven, le dolía verla así y sabía perfectamente porque era. A él también le molestaba, pero ella debía ver que St. James no era tan malo y que sí estaba ayudando a las personas de su pueblo, aunque no lo supiera. Lo que tenían que hacer allí era ver la infraestructura y mejorar la calidad medica que ofrecían allí, su hospital iba ser mucho mejor que este y debían conocer a su enemigo antes de meterse con él, ¿o no?.

Ambos subieron por el ascensor, Megumi no prestaba atención a donde se dirigían, simplemente se dejaba llevar a donde él quisiera. Sanosuke estaba preocupado, jamás pensó que llevarla a ese lugar la afectaría tanto. Se amonestó por tener la graciosa idea de traerla acá, pero tenía que hacerlo, alguno de estos días ella tendría que venir y era mejor que lo hiciera con él a su lado. Era la única manera de lograr que ella aceptara la realidad y que no fue culpa del hospital, la muerte de la señora Ryoko fue una desgracia que nunca podría haberse detenido. Megumi debía verlo, tenía que saberlo.

-Vamos kitsune, es en este piso- la joven no se movía, Megumi reconocía perfectamente esos pasillos.

Sanosuke le dio la mano, pero ella lo miraba molesta, dolida. Cómo era posible que la haya llevado a ese lugar, sabiendo todo lo que le dolía. Trató de cerrar los ojos y así evitar que las lagrimas salieran, no iba a dejar que la viera llorar otra vez. Se había prometido nunca más llorar en aquel lugar.

-No pienso ir, si tienes cosas que hacer acá ve tú solo- apretando el botón del ascensor -yo me voy para el auto-

-No seas tan terca- Sanosuke coloca su mano en la puerta del ascensor, deteniéndolo -de una u otra forma tenías que venir,

¿no?. ¿O acaso pretendías practicar la medicina sólo en el campo?

-Es que tú no entiendes- bajando la mirada, ocultando su ira, dolor y algunas lágrimas que amenazaban caer -después de tanto tiempo sigues sin entender...-

Sanosuke no aguantó más, estaba cansado de ver a esa Megumi dolida e inmadura. Debía enfrentar su pasado, no podía vivir el resto de su vida culpando a alguien que no debía porque simplemente no habían culpables.

Rápidamente tomó la mano de Megumi y la sacó violentamente del ascensor. La chica elevó su mano y trató de golpear el rostro de Sanosuke, salvo que este tomó su mano antes que lo tocara.

-Mírame- Megumi mantenía su mirada baja -¡te digo que me mires Megumi!- Sano tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, estaba molesta... no, más bien estaba tratando de aguantar todas las ganas que tenía de llorar. Debía sacar esa rabia, ese dolor del cuerpo de ella, tenía que hacerlo -Tu madre no murió por culpa de los doctores, tampoco porque el hospital haya estado demasiado lejos...- Megumi trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero él se lo impedía -Entiende Megumi, tu madre tenía un tipo de cáncer que no tenía cura en esos tiempos...-

-¡Si tenía, yo sé que tenía!- soltó su rostro de las manos del chico y lo miró con rabia -¡ellos no quisieron operarla, no quisieron atenderla!-

-¡No seas tonta, si la atendieron, recuerda cuando acompañábamos a tu madre a las visitas del doctor!- Megumi, giraba su rostro con frustración -¡Es que no te acuerdas como tu madre decidió no luchar más y tratar de vivir lo mejor posible el tiempo que le quedaba!, acaso olvidaste lo que ella te pidió- mirándola de la manera más dulce

-Yo...- mirando el piso con los brazos cruzados -yo le prometí a mamá cuidar de ella, hacer que sus días fueran los mejores, yo la iba a curar o iba a mantenerla viva hasta que encontraran una cura pero... ellos no quisieron ayudar a papá con la investigación, ellos tienen la culpa-

-Megumi entiende, si investigaron pero no podían seguir gastando el dinero del hospital, tu madre no quiso que siguieran...- tomándola de los brazos con fuerza mientras ella luchaba por no mirarlo a los ojos

-¡Mentira!-cerrando los ojos

-¡Tu madre quiso morir, entiéndelo de una buena vez!-

-¡¡Mentira!!- Gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el rostro del chico, dejando una roja marca en él.

Sanosuke no hizo nada para detenerlo, si debía recibir los golpes de la chica para que esta se desahogara, lo haría con gusto. El bien de ella siempre estaría primero.

Mientras tanto Megumi cubría su rostro con las manos, al tiempo que lloraba y repetía una y otra vez "mentiroso". El chico trató de acercase y abrazarla, pero ella se alejaba llorando.

-Aléjate-

-Megumi por favor...- rogaba mientras la chica golpeaba el masculino pecho del chico

-Ándate... déjame sola...-

Megumi lloraba sin control, incluso ya no tenía fuerzas para golpear a Sanosuke por lo que se rindió y cayó sobre el regazo de este dejándose consolar por sus fuertes brazos. Ya nada podía ser peor, ahora debía abrir sus ojos. Su madre si había querido morir, sabía que si seguía en tratamiento moriría de todas formas sólo que de una manera más dolorosa. Y no sólo para ella, si no para toda su familia. Pero Megumi le costaba entender, se culpaba por no haber podido hacer nada, se culpaba por dejar que su madre muriera de esa manera, se culpaba por luchar contra una enfermedad que no tenía cura en ese tiempo. Siempre se había echado la culpa, pero no era suya, nunca fue suya ni de nadie... el destino había querido ese final.

Sanosuke acariciaba la femenina espalda de la joven, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre aquella hermosa cabellera. Podía sentir su suave aroma, tan dulce, tan embriagador, adoraba sentirla cerca suyo y ahora el momento era perfecto. No habían peleas, no estaba esa Megumi fuerte y segura de todo. En sus brazos había una Megumi débil, una que buscaba protección y calor, una que necesitaba que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien. Era como tener una hermosa y asustada criatura en los brazos, la joven temblaba de vez en cuando y reprimía uno que otro llanto. Poco a poco Sanosuke siente como ella comienza a relajarse, calmarse un poco. Él levanta el rostro de ella, limpiando las lagrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos, besó su frente y le dijo suavemente con una dulce sonrisa, "no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien".

No sabía como esas palabras la hacían sentir tan bien, tan segura y mucho más calmada. Megumi no entendía como unos simples vocablos hicieran ese efecto en ella, pero le gustaba. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió con su cabeza dejando que él la volviera a abrazar, para acurrucarse sobre su regazo. Se sentía tan bien allí, tan segura de todo que no quería que terminara nunca ese abrazo tan especial... pero Sanosuke era quien la abrazaba, ahora que lo pensaba un poco la situación era bastante incómoda pero... no le importaba. Le gustaba sentirse así y le gustaba cómo él la abrazaba de una manera que jamás nadie había hecho.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó aún abrazados, de la manera más dulce que podía

-Sí...- apretando la camiseta del chico entre sus manos -gracias, realmente necesitaba esto-

-Sabes que me vas a tener a tu lado siempre- había tomado el mentón de la chica y miraba sus hermosos ojos -no importa qué pase yo voy a estar allí, tenías que superar esto y no había otra manera de hacerlo-

-Gracias- besando su mejilla, haciendo que Sanosuke se sonroje. El chico se queda sin palabras, jamás pensó que ella reaccionaría de esa manera pero le gustó que fuera así. Megumi lo tomó de mano y lo obligó a caminar con ella -vamos, que quiero que me compres un jugo en la máquina de allá... además dudo que hayamos venido para acá sólo por esto, ¿no?- Sanosuke sólo sonrió mientras la veía caminar, ahora, mucho más segura que antes.

---------------°°---------------

"¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que caminar así?". Megumi venía a ciegas caminando por el pasillo por no sabía cuanto tiempo, pero parecía una eternidad. Lo peor es que no podía avanzar demasiado, no venía nada y Sanosuke le tapaba los ojos con sus manos, teniéndola bastante cerca de él.

En un principio, Megumi se había ruborizado al sentir su cercanía pero ahora que llevaban un buen rato caminando sin saber a donde, el rubor y vergüenza se estaban convirtiendo en rabia y cansancio.

"No seas curiosa kitsune, porque esos son los gatos". Sanosuke trataba de mantenerla distraída, además que le encantaba verla molesta, la idea que ella estuviera dependiendo de él en todo, agregaba un nivel más a el enfado de la chica.

-Listo Kitsune, ya llegamos- Sanosuke le quitó las manos del rostro y se colocó a un lado de ella, esperando paciente la reacción de la chica.

-¿Me trajiste todo este rato sin ver, sólo para llevarme a esta mugrosa puerta?- lo miraba enojada, caminó a ciegas sólo para ver una puerta, o sea, debía haber algo detrás de esa puerta pero no podía encontrarle algún significado en especial.

-¿Tan mala memoria tienes?- Megumi gira su rostro sólo para ver la expresión sonriente del chico, "Aquí hay algo raro", pensó -¿Acaso no recuerdas esta habitación?

Megumi volvió a ver la habitación de nuevo, una puerta blanca, nada fuera de lo común, pero ese número...

"404B", pronunció lentamente. Había algo en ese número que le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar qué. "Mamá..." dijo suavemente, ese era la habitación que tubo su madre allí. Pero para qué Sanosuke la había llevado hasta aquí, no podía comprender bien eso.

Sanosuke por su parte, podía observar lo anonadada que estaba Megumi. Sabía perfectamente que ya había recordado a quién pertenecía la habitación y también sabía que ella reaccionaría de esa manera. "Tranquila Kitsune, esto no va a doler", le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, varias camas se disponían a lo largo. Camitas blancas y miles de colores en toda la habitación, definitivamente muy distinta a como era antes. Globos, payasos y osos de peluche adornaban las mesitas de noche y parte de las camas de algunos niños... ¿niños?. Megumi recién se daba cuenta que habían unos 6 u 8 niños en la habitación, todos con sus caritas un poco pálidas pero una gran sonrisa en sus labios al verlos entrar.

"¡Sano-san!", gritaron los pequeños al ver a Sanosuke entrar.

Todos lo saludaban desde sus camas alegremente, excepto una pequeña de unos 4 años, ojos grandes y azules como los de Aoshi. A decir verdad, tenía los mismos ojos de su hermano, fríos como un profundo océano. Pero esta pequeña poseía una sonrisa amplia, alegre, llena de vida. Sus mejillas eran levemente rosadas, un poco más que los demás. Delgada, con hermoso gorro rosa sobre su cabeza.

-Myo, ¿qué haces levantada?- la pequeña se tiraba hacia los brazos de Sanosuke –Estás más pesada, ¿acaso creciste mientras no estuve?-

-Sano-san, Myo está muy feliz porque notó cuanto he crecido-

-Pero si estas hecha toda una mujercita, pronto me vas a pasar, ¿cierto?-

-No- la pequeña lo miraba muy seria, mientras el chico la acostaba de nuevo en su cama y besaba su frente –Myo nunca lo va a pasar, porque sano-san es muy grande y Myo creció sólo 2 "centípetros"- Sanosuke sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña, mientras tomaba los deditos que tenían el número dos y los besaba de manera tierna y paternal.

Megumi estaba sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sanosuke tenía esa faceta tan paternal. Se llevaba muy bien con los pequeños, jugaba con ellos, les contaba historias y los hacía reír. Por un momento, los pequeños recuperaban los colores perdidos y sus ojos brillaban tal como estrellas en noches de luna nueva. Si alguien hubiera entrado, no se habría imaginado que estos pequeños tenían cáncer. Ella lo sabía al leer los reportes de cada uno, además, tenían el mismo tipo de cáncer que tubo su madre, sólo que ahora si había un tratamiento.

-Señorita- Megumi sintió la voz de la pequeña Myo a su lado, tomándola del pantalón.

-Dime- agachándose a su altura y mirándola lo más dulce que podía, se notaba que la pequeña tenía algo que le preocupaba -¿qué ocurre?-

-¿Usted es la novia de Sano-san?-

La pregunta le llegó a Megumi como balde de agua fría, a qué se debería que ella pensara de esa forma, no estaban de la mano ni nada por el estilo y ella no tenía ni la menor intención de ser la novia de ese tori-atama. A pesar de verse encantador con pequeños colgados de sus brazos y piernas, pidiéndole un paseo por la habitación. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de observar a la pequeña de manera seria, ya que así se tomaba el tema ella.

-No, no lo soy- Myo se vio confundida, ante eso Megumi decidió indagar un poco -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que Sano-san cada vez que la mira, sonríe mucho, pero no cómo le sonríe a Myo, lo hace distinto y muchas veces- acercándose a la chica, diciendo esto como si fuera secreto –incluso suspira-

¿Acaso Sanosuke podía estar sintiendo algo por ella?, eso no podía ser, no debía ser. Pero y si así fuera, ¿qué haría?. Acaso le diría todas esas sensaciones que le causa el sólo observar su sonrisa, su bellos ojos o aquel maravilloso cuerpo que poseía. Acaso le confería de una buena vez todos su sueños, el cómo le hubiera gustado no interrumpir lo ocurrido esa mañana o meterse con él bajo el agua. Sería capas de confesar lo metido que lo tiene en la cabeza desde la primera vez que se vieron en el roble. ¿Acaso sería capas de admitir todo eso?.

"Ya chicos, creo que es hora de irme", los pequeños lo miraban con pena en sus rostros. Sanosuke había visto la hora en el reloj de la habitación y este marcaba casi las 5 de la tarde. Habían pasado más de dos horas y no sabía cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido, quizás la cara pensativa de Megumi lo había confundido. A decir verdad, Megumi había estado muy callada desde hacía un buen rato, más o menos desde que la vio conversar con Myo.

-¿Estás bien Kitsune?-

-¿Eh?... ah, sí- sin siquiera mirarlo, Megumi respondió como por inercia

-Es que ya son casi las 5 y nos tenemos que ir- Megumi no prestaba mucha atención, simplemente se limitó a levantarse de la silla en la que estaba –a menos que quieras pasar a la gasolinera por agua mineral- Sano sonreía petulantemente

-No tengo sed- No podía creerlo, Megumi no se enojó, al contrario, ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Algo raro le sucedía y debía averiguar qué.

El silencio reinó durante el regreso, Sanosuke miraba de vez en cuando a la chica pero esta parecía ida, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se veía preocupada, como si estuviera meditando un asunto demasiado importante. Algo había en aquellos ojos confundidos que pedían su ayuda, pero, por más que sus ganas de socorrerla le comían su interior, sabía demasiado bien que una Megumi en ese estado no diría mas que monosílabos o palabras sin mucha relevancia. Nada podía romper esa coraza de hierro que cubría sus pensamientos, en eso era demasiado igual a su hermano, ambos muy preocupados por no salir heridos, que la confianza en otros se hace imposible. Mejor dicho, inexistente.

Suspiró levemente, y acomodó sus gafas de sol. "Si tan solo te abrieras a mí, Kitsune", sus pensamientos volaban hacia esa chica a su lado pero la brisa que los separaba parecía llevarse todas sus suplicas. Pestañó un par de veces y se dejó ir con ese corado sol de verano, por suerte, el calor se estaba marchando poco a poco.

Megumi había apoyado su mentón sobre la mano derecha, descansando el peso de su rostro en ella. Aún así, el peso que sentía sobre ella era increíble. Las palabras de la pequeña aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, lo peor es que miles de escenas venían a su mente con ello. Sonrió al recordar como los pequeños trepaban por las largas piernas de Sanosuke, ese espectáculo sería difícil de olvidar, se burlaría de él por mucho tiempo con eso. Pero no tenía ganas de reírse, estaba demasiado ida en sus pensamientos como para tratar de llevar una discusión con él.

"Megumi Takani, esta no eres tú" se dijo en voz baja. La verdad, es que hace mucho que no se sentía ella misma. Gracias al tonto hermano de su mejor amiga, había podido sentir que la vieja Megumi volvía a correr por sus venas... pero ya no era lo mismo. Estaba grande, más madura, una mujer hecha y derecha. Pero ¿por qué todavía se sonrojaba al recordar su sonrisa, su suave y protector abrazo en el hospital?, ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa con su presencia?, ¿por qué demonios sentía que él llenaba la parte vacía de su ser, que era él único capas de hacerla enojar para el minuto siguiente llorar sobre su pecho?.

Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos. Este viaje definitivamente había sido revelador, pudo conocer una faceta casi olvidada en Sanosuke, era un lado que realmente le gustaba. Hoy no había sido el hermano estúpido de Kaoru, hoy había sido simplemente Sanosuke Sagara, un joven dulce, capas de recibir todos los golpes sólo por el bienestar de alguien más. Cariñoso, paternal, atractivo y demasiado sexy. Megumi ya se estaba cansando de negar cuanto deseaba a ese cuerpo y no sólo a ese cuerpo, si no al hombre poseedor del mismo. Oh si, Megumi estaba empezando a sentir algo mucho más profundo que una mera alteración de hormonas. Si ella estaba en lo correcto y su corazón sabía perfectamente que así era, ella no estaba siendo afectada por el calor del verano, si no que, se estaría empezando a enamorando de él...

-Kitsune, ya llegamos a tu casa- observó el preocupado rostro de la joven, le dolía verla así porque no podía hacer nada por quitarle el problema que se apoderaba de su ser. Suavemente acercó su mano derecha y acomodó un mechón de cabello sobre la femenina oreja, sin antes pasar sobre aquella alba mejilla y acariciarla suavemente -¿Kitsune?-

-¿ah?- el cálido contacto de esa masculina mano sobre su piel, la erizó por completo, fue como si un escalofrío le recorriera su espalda

-¿Estas bien?-

-Ehh... sí –bajando la mirada un poco asustada

-Es que ya llegamos- La mirada de Sanosuke rogaba por ir en su ayuda, lástima que Megumi no la necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta a todo y estaba justo frente a ella mirándola.

Megumi sólo asintió y trató de bajarse, en ese momento Sanosuke reacciona de la manera que sólo él sabe hacer... sin pensar en consecuencias.

-No te vas a bajar de este auto hasta que no me digas que ocurre contigo, Megumi, esa mirada perdida ya la conozco y sé muy bien que algo tienes- había agarrado la delicada mano entre las suyas, Megumi le daba las espalda mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Suavemente, Megumi se gira y trata de observar aquellos ojos miel fijamente sin irse por otro camino. Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y besó su frente, para luego sonreírle de la manera más dulce que podía. No debía preocuparlo por problemas de su testaruda cabeza.

Se bajó del auto con un delicado "Hasta mañana", y caminó hasta su casa de manera uniforme, tranquila y sutilmente. Sanosuke la observó hasta que se perdió tras la muerta de madera, encendió el motor del auto y enviando un beso a la ventana de Megumi, se marchó dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí. Esa noche debía pensar demasiadas cosas y el sol ya no lo acompañaría por mucho rato. "Creo que una noche de entrenamientos no me haría nada de mal, necesito sacar energía".

Por su parte, Megumi subía las escaleras lentamente cuando la alcanzó la seria voz de su padre.

-Ese era Sanosuke Sagara, ¿cierto?- Megumi se giró para ver el aquel rostro molesto, asintiendo automáticamente –te prohíbo verlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchas, ese flojo sólo es un parásito en su casa y no puedo permitir que gastes tu tiempo en ese pobre dolor de cabeza de sus padres- La mirada de Megumi estaba empezando a volverse dura, las palabras que su padre decía la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Cómo gaste mi tiempo es problema mío-

-No si planeas salir con ese flojo, que sólo sabe gastar dinero, comer y dormir. Tienes un futuro por delante, no lo desperdicies en "eso"-

-Primero, no es "eso", tiene nombre. Segundo, no es flojo, es sólo que tiene planes a largo plazo y, para tu información, trabaja en ello-

-No me importa, no sé que mentiras te habrá dicho para que le creyeras, pero ese chico no te conviene. Tu estas prometida con Kenshin Himura y no pienso desprestigiar nuestro apellido en el lodo por las patrañas que ese te dijo, yo ya di mi palabra al dar tu mano- Megumi bajó las escaleras fuertemente, otra vez su padre prefería tener su apellido en alto antes de pensar en su bienestar

-Me importa un comino tu palabra, mi vida es MI VIDA. Si yo quiero salir con Sanosuke, es asunto mío. No pienso casarme con Ken-san, porque, simplemente, NO LO AMO-

-¿Y acaso amas a ese vago?-

-¿Y qué te importa si así fuera?, yo tengo derecho a amar a quien yo quiera y si es él, tendrás que aceptarlo-

-Pues no- Megumi apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras veía a su padre darle la espalda y caminar hacía su estudio –el único Takani unido a un Sagara, será tu hermano Aoshi con Kaoru- Megumi abrió sus ojos, mientras veía a Aoshi entrar en la sala –así es, tengo todo conversado con Sagara-san y el compromiso ya está hecho...-

-Pero...-

-Nada de "peros", mientras vivan bajo mi techo, mi palabra será la ley porqué así yo lo quiero- Oguni Takani entró a su despacho mientras Megumi se sentaba en la escalera y Aoshi apretaba los puños mirando la puerta del despacho cerrarse. "Yo, me voy..."

---------------°°---------------

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Nobuhiro sensei. Con esto no tngo intenciones de sacar fines de lucro, más que el trabajo realizado por mi mente ˆ-ˆ. (Nobuhiro sensei, porfis... un sano para navidad 3)

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola!!!!, tanto tiempo.. uffff... he estado de mal en peor. Entre el pc, los virus, las miles de muertes que tubo mi computador, la caída del Internet por un tiempo, la falta de inspiración, le exceso de trabajo en la U y, la queridísima por todos, toma de la Universidad (problemas de los estudiantes y nos fuimos a paro T.T), ha afectado mucho la realización del capitulo. Pero espero que esta entrega sea buena y satisfaga todas sus necesidades. A pesar de todas las rabietas que he tenido con el fic (sin contar las lagrimas por irme a examen en taller II), el resultado me ha gustado bastante. Espero que piensen lo mismo y miles pero miles de disculpas por mi atraso, sé que muchas estaban en plana de asesinarme pero heme aquí con este inmenso regalito de christmas ˆ-ˆ, que espero sea bien recibido.

**Aclaraciones varias:** El madre de Megumi falleció cuando esta tenía como 4 o 5 años y desde esa fecha que se metió en la cabeza la idea de ser doctora, para que nada le quitara a quienes ama. La muerte le dolió mucho y, antes de la intervención de Sano en este capi, no había logrado asimilar bien el hecho... aún le dolía y seguía culpando a los doctores. Cosa que no fue así... T.T

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, debo admitir que me daba vergüenza leerlos por esta demora tan grande que tube. Ruego que me perdonen, pero como dicen, "más vale tarde que nunca" 3

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Gaby(hyatt:** Gracias por el review y adivinaste bien, era Sou-chan nn. Felicidades y espero que este capi te guste, por si acaso, está no será la única vez que vean a Sou-chan dando vueltas por el fic... jejeje (risa de mala). Te lo dejo como mini adelanto. Besos y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Cleoru Misuri:** Amiga mía, cómo va su fic. Entre tantos problemas del pc e internet, no he podido a dar una vuelta por su historia. Tngo fe que va muy bien ˆ-ˆ. Y el chico gallina era Sou-chan, pero no seas tan malita con él... el chico tubo sus razones u.u. Lo que dices de Enishi tb me lo he preguntado, se habrá teñido, pero en ese tiempo había pintura para el cabello y que fuera permanente?... deben haber habido sus hiervas raras y cosas por el estilo :P. Gracias amiga por el review, la quiero mucho. Espero que este capi le guste, cuídese mucho!!

**Rossi:** Primera vez que lees algo de mí y me encuentras buena?, muchas gracias, no sabes lo roja que me puse ˆ.ˆ... q vergüenza u.u. Gracias por los ánimos y espero q este capi te guste.

**Blue ningyo:** Amiga!!! Como le va a su fic... la verdad que entre tantas leseras que me han pasado, no he podido ir a leerla.. gomen nasai T.T. Lo de la cámara, claro que es genial idea y nada hentai (©, por lo menos a mi parecer. Yo sería feliz con cámaras vigilando a mi Sano hermoso, o a Kenshin o a Aoshi o cualquiera de los chicos de RK... ... Espero que este capi le guste y tenía razón con lo de Sou-chan, si era él... pero el chico tiene sus razones (cosa q se verá después.. oopss.. creo que dije mucho :P). Gracias por los ánimos y ruego a todos los santos que me puedas perdonar... pq o si no, mi destino se encuentra atado a una piedra bajo el mar T.T. Amiga linda, la quiero mucho y siga escribiendo, gracias por el review... espero que todavía no siga con las ganas que yo muera... T.T

**Rikku-tomoe:** Gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo y que este capi te haya gustado. Está un poquito largo (bastante más de lo usual), pero escrito con todo corazón (y desesperación... la musa de inspiración se va cuando quiere y me deja botada con el capi ®.. creo que la ataré a la pata de mi cama XD). Un placer que te guste mi fic, gracias por todo

**Marionn: **Cómo no voy a contestar sus reviews!, me gusta mucho leerlos y eso que me tengan aprecio (y lo de famosa) allá en cancún me sorprende mucho, no encuentro que hago un buen trabajo, sólo trato de hacer lo mejor posible. No sabes cuanto me halagas (y sonrojas) con tus mensajes, estoy muy agradecida por todo. Espero que este capi te guste y disculpe la demora, realmente no ha sido mi culpa todas estas ridiculeces que me han sucedido. Un besote y gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que me siento muy halagada y feliz 3

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai: **La sonrisa siempre lo delata, no?. Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que mi fic sea bien recibido por ustedes. Gracias de todo corazón. Espero que este capi le guste y la espera no hay sido en vano. Lo de fan mía y del fic, me halaga muchísimo (Yuki toda roja) y ojala logre perdonarme por la tardanza en actualizar, realmente se me salió de las manos T.T. Un besote y que pase lindas fiestas!

**Aome-sama:** No tienes pq agradecer, soy quien te agradece por leer mi fic. A decir verdad, yo tb soy una fiel fan del yaoi, es sólo que todavía no incursiono en ese ámbito... no sé pq, me ha costado escribir un fic de ese estilo. Te haré saber cuando hago uno nn. En cuanto al fic, espero que este capi te guste y discúlpame por demorar tanto en actualizar, las cosas nunca salen como una quiere, o no?. Nuevamente gracias por el review y ojala el capi haya sido de tu agrado ˆˆ

**HADA:** Estaba tratando de poner la música de MI, pero no me resultó T.T. Gomen nasai por la demora, sé que debes estar con ganas de matarme y esas cosas, pero espero que este capi pueda compensar mi ausencia. Cómo verás, Meg ya se dio cuenta que lo quiere, sólo falta que su cabeza dura lo admita. Pero para eso no creo que falte mucho 3. Sano es un sueño, tan bello, tan perfecto, ojala las escenitas del agua y el baile, te hallan gustado... . Gracias por el review! nn

**Albiii:** No tiene pq pedir disculpas, esa las tngo que dar yo por no actualizar antes. Ojala este capi le guste, ya que Sano y Meg salen bastante. Me encantan esos dos y es cierto, son pocos los fics con ellos de protas. Un beso y ojala haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo. Gracias por el review.

**Kary:** Oh my god... creo que voy a morir. No puedo creer que te guste mi historia, eres mi idola!. Tus fics son geniales y tener un review tuyo es simplemente, un sueño hecho realidad. Gracias, gracias por el review, espero que este capi te guste y discúlpame mucho por la demora... realmente las cosas se me fueron de las manos. Por cierto, el fic de slayers cómo va?. Gomen que pregunte siempre por él, es que me dejaste re metida en el ultimo capi T.T. De nuevo gracias y te felicito por el ultimo capitulo de "Ruta musical"... está super bueno... sobretodo el bello de sano... ... sano... tan sexy él, no?. Besos y gracias!

**La GiGi:** Estas haciendo fanarts de ellos???, sería genial que me mandaras uno... no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado encontrar alguno bueno. TE cuento que yo, hace un tiempo, me dibuje un doujinshi (se escribe así?, s que no recuerdo ahora) sobre ellos, pero quedó horrible de malo T.T, pero tngo fe en que algún día lo arreglaré :P. Gracias por el review, espero que me disculpe por la demora y este capi haya sido de su agrado. Un besote y hasta la otra nn

**Aome**: Hola! Gracias por el review y te preocupes, estoy tratando de escribir lo más rápido que puedo. Lamentablemente, hay veces que el pc se pone malito o mi musa se va volando... pero cuando tngo la oportunidad, trato de avanzar lo más que puedo. Ojala sigas leyendo el fic, pq la cosa se va a poner bueno ahora en adelante... este capi fue el inicio de una serie de situaciones que le pondrán bastante drama al fic... va a parecer telenovela :P. Ojala me disculpes por la demora en actualizar, pero aquí me tienes con un capi bastante más largo y que espero te guste. Un besote, hasta la otra nn

Al fin terminé los reviews!!

Gracias a todas por ser tan amables conmigo, ojala este capi sea de su agrado y, por si no actualizo antes, les deseo una feliz navidad y muy prospero año nuevo.

"Happy holidays!!!!!"

Su escritora

Yukiko


End file.
